Promises Kept
by SAmaster01
Summary: What if Keitaro had remembered the face and the name of his Promised Girl? KeitaroXHarem, OC's present.
1. The Day Keitaro Came

**Promises Kept: Ch. 1**

**1998: Day 1: The Day Keitaro came.**

Keitaro finally ceased his near-endless wandering when he found the almost concealed path to his location. Between two short buildings was what looked to be a forest path. Following along the stone steps, the noise of the small city left him, almost like he stepped into another world.

He followed along the path until it opened up, and he found himself at the bottom of the steps to the Hinata Inn. "Man, it's been a while since I've been here." He muttered. He started climbing up the stairway, and stopped when he got halfway close to a small tea shop. He paused to look at the place, but stopped when he noticed the 'closed' sign on the doorway. He shrugged, and decided to continue his journey up the steps, he eventually made it to the top, and was rewarded with a splendid view of the grand old building, and the surrounding area.

He paused for another moment to enjoy the serenity of the place before entering. The cool wind, the gentle blowing of the leaves, the sounds of birds chirping. He decided he was going to enjoy the gentle peacefulness of the Inn.

"Hello? Granny Hina? Anybody here?" He called, coming through teh door, and laying down his heavy back-pack. When no-one responded after a while, he decided to give himself a well-deserved rest, and take a nice relaxing dip in the hot-springs that the Inn was built around. He found the place easily, and soon took off his clothes, setting them in the hamper, and entered into the warm-soothing water. He let himself daydream over recent events, and tried to relax.

He went into a slight-daze, so it took him a while to realize when someone else stepped into the baths too. He looked up and saw a feminine figure, with long brown hair. "Um excuse me, hi, uh, just wanted you to know I was here." Keitaro said, thinking the other person didn't notice him at first either.

The person turned to look at him, and after a moment's hesitation, proceeded to scream her lungs out. Keitaro not knowing what to do, got up, and ran out of the hotsprings. He shut the door after him, and made sure to secure a towel around his waist. "What the heck was that about?" He wondered.

"I heard a scream what is it?" Another female voice called. Keitaro turned in time to see a woman with flaming red hair come in. "Peeping Tom!" She called.

"No, wait, there's been a mistake-" Keitaro didn't manage to finish, as the girl punched him so hard in the face, he smashed against the clothes locker, and fell onto the ground. The girl was preparing another punch for him when he rolled out of the way, and ran past her into the hallway.

"Peeping Tom, where?" Called out a young woman carrying a long-unsheathed sword. Keitaro's blood ran cold as he saw her run at him poised to strike. He ran in the opposite direction down the hallway, and turned to run up to the stairs, narrowly avoiding a strike that continued past the door, and obliterated a screen door.

Having no time to ponder what just happened, Keitaro kept running up the stairs but slipped when he got to the top on some kind of toy.

"Aw you just destroyed one of my tanks!" Keitaro looked up to see some young foreign girl with dark skin in some kind of military uniform.

"Hey there." He said, not knowing what to say.

"Now I must have my armies retaliate!" She said, grinning evilly, turning a dial on the remote control in her hands.

The other tanks that lined the floor turned their turrets on him, and fired. And when the projectiles impacted, they exploded. Keitaro leapt up, and danced around the miniature tank shells trying not to get his foot blown off, he took the first chance he could to jump out of the tanks fire, and continue his fleeing.

"Su, did you see where that man went?" The samurai girl asked.

"That way!" She said, helpfully.

Keitaro turned the next corner and saw two young girls, both identical to the other simply standing in the hallway. Unfortunately, he thought he might have accidently flashed them, when he took the next turn, and his towel flipped up. This was confirmed as he ran down the hallway, when he heard them shriek and tell the sword girl, the peeping tom had shown them his 'man bits'.

Keitaro decided to use his knowledge of the inn to his advantage, and determine the quickest way out. He ran down a flight of stairs that led him right into the living room, very close to the entrance leading to the stairway. He figured it would be best to leave the inn and come back when someone wasn't actively trying to kill him.

He turned his head to see the sword girl and tank girl hot on his trail coming from the staircase, and the red-head coming from the hallway leading to the hot-springs. "Naru-san, don't let the peeping tom get away."

Keitaro turned to see ahead of him, and said "Naru?"

"Keitaro?"

Unfortunately for Keitaro, the combined speed of Keitaro's fleeing, and the force of Naru's oncoming punch resulted in a collision for the two on Keitaro's face, and it was lights out for him.

* * *

Keitaro had a dream. A dream he hadn't had in a long while, one of his childhood. He and his two best friends, both girls, were in a sandbox, trying to make something out of a mound of sand. The three of them were talking, and smiling so genuinely. He couldn't make out what anyone was saying, but he knew they were all happy.

After a while, one of his friends turned to look at him.

"Hey Kei-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to see each other again right?" She asked. His other friend stopped what she was doing, and looked at him as well.

"Of course, we're going to Todai!" He said.

"But that's going to be a while right? Not until we're adults." She said. "Will we see each other before then?"

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Of course we do, right Na-chan?" The other girl nodded vehemently.

"Well then, I'll make sure that we see each other." He told them.

"You promise?"

"Of course I do." He said with the seriousness an adult would laugh at.

And just like that the three smiled and continued their playing, no longer worrying for the future.

* * *

"Your boyfriend?" Keitaro heard.

"Yeah, and-"

"You and him? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry Naru-san, but you have poor taste in men."

"I do not! Keitaro didn't do anything wrong!"

"He walked into the hotsprings while I was naked!"

"He tried to assault me!"

"He broke one of my toys!"

"He showed us his 'thing'!"

"I assure you it was all just a misunderstanding!"

"How can you say that Naru?"

"Because that's just how it always is with him."

"Umm… what's going on?"

"Keitaro!" Was one response he got, followed by a hug. The other responses were several glares and an overwhelming sense of murderous intent.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked. He tried to examine his surroundings and found that firstly he was dressed again. Secondly he was now bound at his wrists and ankles. And thirdly, he was surrounded by women, all of whom looked like they wanted to murder him. "What'd I do?" He asked once more.

"You tried to feast your lecherous eyes upon our bodies, and assaulted several of the women living here." Stated the girl he recognized as the one who chased him with a sword.

"You goofed again you idiot." Keitaro turned to see his life-long girlfriend standing over him.

"Naru! You're here! Why are you here?" He asked, happy and horribly confused at the same time.

"Stop looking up her skirt you pervert!" One of the girls said, kicking him while he was on the floor.

"He's my boyfriend; he's allowed to look up my skirt!" Naru bit back.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Keitaro said, not having a clue as to what was happening to him.

The response he recieved was another wave of murderous intent, but Naru decided to take pity on him, and crouched down to his level.

"Just tell us your side of the story, ok?" Naru said.

"Um, well ok." Keitaro said, trying to adjust himself to a sitting position to face the many scary women who were glaring at him. "Um, well, um, do I have to its a little embarrassing?"

"Tell us if you wish to keep that pathetic thing between your legs intact." Said the sword girl.

"Ok, well, um, I'm moving out of the house from my parents, and I was told by my grandma I could stay at the inn here. When I got here, I was tired, and I decided to use the hot springs. A while later, I think it was her, the glasses girl, she stepped in, but I don't think she saw me, so I told her I was here. I didn't know what to do, so I ran, and when I got to the changing room, the red-head punched me in the face and I ran again, then the sword girl came at me with a sword, and then I tripped over a toy tank that the foreign girl was playing with, and suddenly all the toys were exploding. I ran some more, and I saw the two twins over there, and then I kept running until I was this room, and someone punched me in the face. I didn't see who that was."

All of the girls stared at Naru. "See, all just a big misunderstanding!" She said.

"Naru-san you were the one to knock-him out." One of the twins stated.

"Well it was an accident, I didn't recognize him!" Naru said, crossing her arms.

"How do you not recognize your own boyfriend?" The other twin asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we've seen each-other." Naru said hotly.

"I still do not see how that story of his doesn't make him a pervert!" The red-head said, wanting to get back to punishing the supposed peeping tom.

"And we have names you know!" The glasses girl said.

"I don't know any of your names!" Keitaro told them.

"It's just as possible that he is simply lying." Said the sword girl.

"He can't lie." Naru said simply.

"Do you think it's possible that your boyfriend may have changed since you've last seen him, Naru-san?" The samurai girl asked.

"No I don't." Naru said simply.

"He's obviously lying; he's not even that good at it." Said the glasses girl. "This place is quite obviously an all-female girl's dormitory."

"Yeah, that means no men!" The red-head said angrily.

"It's a what?" Was Keitaro's response.

"They're actually right about that." Naru conceded.

"It's been turned into a girl's dorm? And you knew about this?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm actually staying here myself."

"I bet he doesn't even have a granny." The red-head said.

"Yes I do! She said I could stay here! Honest she did!"

"Yeah, if you have a granny, what's her name?" The foreign girl asked.

"Hinata." Keitaro said. "Hinata Urashima."

There was a brief pause as everyone digested that piece of information.

"So that means you're…"

"I'm Keitaro Urashima." He told them. "My grandmother runs this inn."

"Keitaro-sama?" Everyone turned to look at the samurai girl, whose serious face had taken a deep red blush.

"Mo-chan?" Keitaro asked. The girls blush deepened as he used such a familiar nickname.

"You know this pervert!" A couple of the girls asked her.

"You know this girl?" Naru asked her boyfriend, in a slightly hostile tone.

"We met a few years ago." Keitaro said. "I never expected to meet her here. Or that she would try to kill me…"

"I-I apologize for that-"

"Don't say sorry, that pervert got what was coming to him!" The glasses girl said.

"Y-yes, you're absolutely correct."

"Besides, he could still be lying!"

"Yeah, maybe he's just been spying on us." The foreign girl said. "And he's been waiting to make his move!"

"Exactly!"

"His last name is Urashima, and his grandmother runs this place, we used to play here as kids!" Naru defended him.

"Where is Granny Hina anyway, I'm sure she can vouch for me!" Keitaro said.

"Granny Hina's been on vacation since three weeks ago." The glasses girl said. "Travelling the world."

"She's what?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Come on you guys, can't you just cut him some slack?" Naru said.

"Naru, we clearly can't count on you, you've been brainwashed by this madman." The glasses-girl said.

"Brain-washed? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Um, can I say something?" Keitaro asked.

"NO!" Was the overwhelming response.

"Well can I say something then?" Someone else asked. Everyone turned to shut up the new voice but froze when they saw who it was.

"Aunt Haruka! You've came to save me!" Keitaro said.

Haruka, holding a bag of groceries, walked over to Keitaro, and kicked him back down to the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." She said, going over to the counter to put down her bag. "What kind a freaky fetish play are you two going at now then?"

"Haruka that was the worst thing you could have possibly said!" Naru told her.

"Let me guess, Keitaro landed his face in someone's skirt?" She asked, taking the groceries out of the bag. "Or did he maybe fall onto someone's breasts? Or did he just walk in on someone naked? Or was it all of the above?"

"Haruka you're really not helping!" Keitaro said, as the glares he got went from bad or worse.

"Was it that you two were screwing on the couch or something?" She asked.

"He really is a pervert!" Said the foreign girl.

"This vile person is no longer the honorable man I once knew." The samurai girl said, drawing her sword once again.

"Nah he's not a pervert." Haruka said. "He's just an idiot."

"Exactly, see!" Keitaro said. "Hey!"

"And by the way, any of you touch a hair on his head, there's gonna be hell to pay." She took a cigarette from her pocket, and placed in her mouth.

The level of killer intent Keitaro was feeling went down as Haruka said this. "By the way, you gonna keep him tied up like that?"

"Of course! Who knows what he'd do if we let him loose!" The glasses girl said.

"Girls, you've got a boxer, a samurai, and a girl who tinkers with explosives for fun, not to mention a trained police-woman to defend you. Speaking of whom, where is Hiromi-san?"

"Out." One of them said, as Naru finally went about undoing Keitaro's bindings.

"I see." Haruka said, lighting her cigarette.

"How do you know this guy, Dorm Manager?" The foreign girl asked.

"He's my nephew, my favorite nephew actually." She told them.

"Haruka-san, I'm you're only nephew." He told her.

"Exactly."

"I don't care what you say; I don't want that pervert staying here any longer." The glasses girl said. "He can just turn around and go back to whatever dark place he came from."

"Yeah, we don't need him here invading our privacy." Said the red-head.

"Bye-bye pervert!" Said the foreign girl.

"Hmm-Hmm." The twins nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to leave Kei-Urashima-San." The sword-girl stated.

"Yeah I guess it would." Keitaro said dejectedly. He didn't know what he could do now, but for the moment he was happy he to be able to leave without having had any permanent damage done to him.

"I'm sorry, but that's not for you girls to decide." Haruka said, taking the last breath of her cigarette.

"Look, Dorm Manager, I get he might be your nephew, but there's no way in hell you can let this disgusting peeping pervert stay in a dorm full of young women, especially after all the stuff he's done." The glasses girl stated.

"Well, I might not, but the owner of the inn can." Haruka said, taking a brown envelope from the bag. "Keitaro, this belongs to you."

Keitaro carefully took the envelope, as if any stray movement might set the girls off. As he silently read the words on the paper, his eyes became progressively larger, and larger. Naru became curious, and went over to take a look for herself.

"What does it say?" Asked the red-head.

"It says that Hinata Urashima has signed over the entire Hinata estate in addition to a large monetary sum to Keitaro's inheritance. In order for him to be eligible to receive this, he must run the estate for a total of four years." Haruka said.

"So that means…." Keitaro said, not knowing what was happening to him.

"It means you are in charge of an all-female dorm, and are able to do whatever you please with the place." Haruka announced. "And on that note, I shall be leaving."

The mayhem that ensued was worse than anything that preceded it.

* * *

On this day, Keitaro Urashima reunited with his beloved girlfriend, and become the manager of an all-girl dorm. Nobody knew what they were getting into.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So I've been a fan of Love Hina for a while, I think it's one of the first Anime I ever watched.

I got this idea in my head a few weeks back, and it buzzed around enough that I started writing it down, until I realized I had written about five chapters of it. So, here is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it.

Obviously the idea is that Keitaro, through the virtue of being Keitaro, made sure to keep in touch with the friends he made at his Grandmother's inn. When I thought about it, in the anime, it's a very un-Keitaro thing to do, not keeping in touch with his childhood friends. So he simply made sure to keep in touch with his promised girl, and here we are. However, I found that in doing this, we remove a lot of that tension that is the heart of the story of having pretty girls trying to kill Keitaro, and so we have several OC's. They will be expanded on more in the next chapter. Also this will be the first time for me using the japanese honorifics. I'll be trying to keep the story english based aside from these, but I'm more than willing to take critiques or advice in this department.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one.


	2. Keitaro Meets the other Residents

**Day 1: Evening**

After several hours of him being questioned, harassed, interrogated, and scrutinized, Keitaro sat on the steps that led to what was apparently the Hinata Dorm, not the Hinata Inn. While there was practically no-one who believed that Keitaro should run the inn, they eventually conceded that they had no choice but to let him, since it now belonged to him, and Granny Hina had appointed him as the manager. The documents Granny Hina had made were iron-clad, and none of the girls could find any loophole that could get him kicked out, not even the Glasses girl who was apparently studying law. As much as the girls staying there disliked him, all refused to move out, as none of their financial situations allowed them.

Naru joined Keitaro on the steps, and handed Keitaro a file. She leaned up against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How're you doing?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He confessed. "How does this stuff happen to me?"

Naru shrugged. "I don't know if this is just bad luck or the universe pulling a prank on you." She said.

"I'm not sure if I can do this Naru, I think everyone in there hates me, but I don't have a choice but to run it."

"You're too nice for your own good, Kei-kun." Naru said. "After all the things you went through, anyone else would just kick'em out." Keitaro nodded. "If you did, I guess we'd have the whole place to ourselves… nobody to worry about, just the two of us alone, not having to worry about anyone walking in on us."

"Naru!"

"Just saying it sounds nice." She said with an impish grin.

"When did you start staying here Naru? Why didn't you call and say you were in the general vicinity? I mean, I think it would have been nice to know that my girlfriend was staying at our childhood inn, and that it had been turned to a girl's dorm."

"Well, I got here about three months ago." She said. "It was about three weeks ago when Granny Hina left, and put Haruka in charge."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here." He told her.

"Well, that's um… would you mind if I didn't talk about it right now Keitaro?" She asked, squirming slightly.

Keitaro sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, then I'm okay with that." He told her.

"Okay. So um, why are you here?" She asked.

"Hey, why should I tell you why I'm here if you won't tell me why you're here?"

"Because I'm the women in the relationship, so just tell me!" She stated firmly.

"Alright…. Well I got into a fight with my parents." He said. "After having failed the entrance exam for Tokyo University twice, they didn't think I had any chance at getting in at all. So when I kept studying they told me I should just give up on my dream."

"And what did Kanako have to say about this?" Naru asked, getting a little angry herself.

"Kanako wasn't there." Keitaro said. "About three weeks ago, she told me that Granny Hina wanted to see her."

"So where is she now?" Naru asked.

"I have no idea. My gut says wherever it is Granny is. Haruka gave me the number to the place Granny Hina is for the moment, so I'll be able to ask her."

"So what happened next?" Naru inquired.

"Well, needless to say I disagreed with my parents, and we got into a big argument. They told me that if I didn't give up on my dream, then I couldn't stay with them any longer. So, I stormed out. I phoned Granny, and left her a message asking if I could stay, and she sent a message telling me I could stay here. And apparently, in order to work around the whole girls dormitory thing, she put me in charge." Keitaro leaned back and sighed. "Do you think she knew that the first day would go this badly?"

"I don't know." Naru said, sitting up on her own. "I can't say I know any of the girls here particularly well, but I can tell you that none of them have a particularly fondness for men." Naru said. "And the fact you had another one of your Keitaro goofs, and a particularly bad one at that made it all worse."

"Alright. Well, let's see who I'm dealing with." Keitaro said, sitting back up and opening the file that contained personal information on all of the tenants.

"I'm actually kind of interested about what Granny Hina had to say about us." Naru said peering over her boyfriend's shoulder. Conveniently enough hers was the entry that Keitaro opened up to first.

It gave some basic information, such as age, birthday, hobbies, hers was listed as studying, and the like, next to a picture of Naru, who was wearing her gray school uniform, and coke-bottle glasses. As he flipped through the pages, he could see each of the girls were pictured with their uniforms on.

Underneath Naru's information was a handwritten note about her.

'_A terrible beast of a woman, with a keen mind, and a strong punch, but the emotional maturity of a child, thank goodness that she has my grandson to lean on.'_

"Who the hell is she calling a beast of a woman?" Naru demanded.

"You know what Granny Hina's like, there's no making sense of anything she says." Keitaro said, flipping to the next entry.

"Alright, this is the girl that walked in on me in the hot-springs." He said. The picture was of a freckled girl with round glasses, and wavy hair the same color of Naru's. The file said her name was Tamiyo Tatsukata, and that she was 18 years old.

"You know, it's odd that she was the one to walk in on you." Naru said. "We never seem to see her taking a bath with the rest of us."

"Odd."

"She didn't see anything she was supposed to did she?" Naru asked.

"That's what you're worried about?" He asked incredulously.

"Shut up." Naru said, blushing a little. "I get jealous sometimes, remember."

"Yeah." Keitaro read Granny Hina's entry.

'_A difficult girl. Possessed of both a vast knowledge, and a keen intellect, she sees fit to use it to direct other's away from her. She is someone who needs a friend, and someone to trust in.'_

"That sounds about right." Naru said. "She seems pretty smart, but she always keeps to herself."

"Next is… Saki Aesadi." She was the girl who punched him out in the washing room. She was a girl with short, fiery-red hair, possessed of a short build, and tough strong eyes. She was listed as being 16, and her hobby was boxing.

"Saki, yeah, she always seems to be looking for fights, even with the other girls here." Naru told him. "I don't think she's going to be easy for you to deal with."

'_A fiercely independent spirit, her father clearly wanted a son. She has taken up several classes in the art of kicking ass, but has a need to prove herself to others, often violently.'_

"Often violently…" Keitaro muttered with a slight shiver.

"Who's next?"

"Koalla Su." Keitaro said. "This is the girl who had exploding toys! Who the heck let her have those?"

"I don't know, to be honest I don't think any of us know much about her. Not even what country she's from."

"So she is a foreigner then." Keitaro said.

"Yeah, what's it say about her?"

Her picture showed her leaning too far into the camera, and giving the worlds largest smile. It stated she was 14, and her hobbies were engineering, eating, and being chaotic.

'_A girl with the mind of a genius, yet a great fear of growing up. A boundless container of energy, what she needs more than anything else is stability.'_

"Next is Miho and Miko Kurohime. Those are the twins."

"You mean the ones you flashed your manhood to." Naru stated.

"Man, I probably scarred those two for life."

"I don't know about that, those two are odd, we hardly ever see them." Naru said.

"You don't seem too jealous about them." Keitaro noted.

"They're twelve, even I recognize that if I'm jealous of them, then I'm crazy." Naru reasoned.

The two of them shared a picture, in their school uniforms, with bored expressions on their faces. They were both in fact 11, and they didn't have anything listed as a hobby.

'_Two girls who have only ever been able to rely on the other. In severe need of friends and love.'_

Keitaro flipped to the next file. "Mitsune Konno, why does that- oh my god, it's Kitsune!" Keitaro's eye's bulged when he saw the picture of the mischievous blond in her old school uniform.

"Yeah, actually she and I came here together." Naru said.

"How come you don't tell me these things?" He asked. "Where was she back when I was tied up?"

"Well, I'm telling you now aren't I?" Naru said defending herself.

"She could have helped back through that whole mess! Where was she?"

"Passed out in her room." Naru said.

"Oh…" He said, suddenly quiet. He peaked at her file to see what Granny Hina had to say about her.

'_A girl who chooses to enjoy life, coasting by with parties, alcohol, and inflicting her sense of humor upon others.'_

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like her. Well, that's one less person I have to… well 'worry' about." Keitaro said. "Next is Motoko-Chan."

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?" Naru said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, um remember those two summer's I spent in Kyoto? Well that's when I met her and her sister. She was a lot like Kanako back then."

"Really? I guess I can see it." Naru said. "But really, you got her to call you Keitaro-sama? I've never seen her give a man the time of the day."

"I can imagine, she didn't really like me to begin with, but we eventually became friends." Keitaro told her. "But it was a long time ago, I guess we're both different people now."

"Do you know anything about the whole samurai sword thing, because I've been trying to figure that one out. "

"Oh, well, her family owns a dojo, so it's kinda like how I know how to bake cakes." He said.

"I see. Okay, well, what did Granny Hina have to say about her?" Naru said, peering into the file.

'_An emotionally distant person who has thrown herself into training. She is content to let events happen around her so long as they do not affect her. A stubborn individual who has yet to have her beliefs shaken.'_

"Hmm that sounds about right." Naru said.

Keitaro turned the to the last page in the file.

"Who's she?" Keitaro asked, not recognizing the picture.

"Oh, that's Hiromi Shimohira-san." Naru said. "She's a police officer trying to become a detective. She's been out so far. You better make a good impression on her, or else I'll be the only protecting that cute butt of yours from everyone else."

Her picture showed a simple woman, with short black hair in a policewoman's uniform. She didn't have any traits that could easily be seen in her picture, she wasn't exuberantly happy like Su, not distant like the Tamiyo, or the twins, and not serious like Motoko or Saki. She just had a normal expression. It stated that her age was 22, and that her hobbies included reading, and solving puzzles.

'_A woman with a very strict set of justice. She is a woman of convictions, and once made she follows them through no matter where they may lead._'

"And that's it." Keitaro said closing the file. "Looks like I'm going to have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Hey, you always do great when confronted with problems." Naru said, leaning in to him again. "And besides, you've got me by your side, how can we lose?"

"Thanks Naru." He said, giving her a kiss.

* * *

The couple waited outside of the old inn before the steps waiting for Hiromi to show. The two content to stay outside to avoid the other girls, the controversy of Keitaro's arrival had yet to settle down.

"Okay, here she comes." Naru said, to Keitaro when she spotted the woman coming up the stairs. "We'll go together, and I'll talk to her first, and remember, you only have one chance to make a first impression."

"I know." Keitaro said. Both taking a breath, the two stepped out, and greeted the woman who was coming home after a long day.

The sun was low when Hiromi saw the two. "…Naru-san, right?" She said. "Who's that."

"Well, um, actually, we were hoping to talk to you about it." Naru said, with Keitaro standing around nervously. "You know how Granny Hina left a while ago?"

"Yeah. Does that have something to do with him?" Hiromi asked.

"Yeah, this is Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima, Granny Hina's grandson, and she's made him the owner of the Hinata Dorm, and it's manager." Naru told her.

It was do-or-die time. Keitaro was fully prepared to start running again if he had to.

"That's… I'm sorry, why is a guy managing an all girl's Dorm? I mean, that's not illegal, but it sure is strange." She said.

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief. "Well um, you see I needed a place to stay, because my parents refused to let me stay after I failed to get into the college of my choice." He couldn't help but say 'twice' in his head. "My Grandma said I could stay here. She didn't tell me that she had already left the country, and that the place had been changed into an all-girls dorm since I've last been here. Then I find out she's named me manager."

"Huh… alright, this is weird, but as long as we set up some boundaries, I'm sure we can all work together." Hiromi said.

"Oh thank goodness." Keitaro said, stepping forward so he could shake her hand. Hiromi smiled.

Keitaro tripped over his own feet, and fell on top of Hiromi, who fell to the ground. Keitaro opened his eyes to see that both his hands and his head landed on her chest, and she was severely pissed with him. She kicked him off of him, and grabbed something from her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, that was an accident, I swear!" She advanced quickly on him, and let him glimpse her crackling taser gun before stabbing him with it, and rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**Day 2: Morning**

Kitsune stepped into the living room, joining the rest of the girls who were waiting for the new Dorm Manager. She was still a little tired from her partying last night, and had apparently missed one hell of a ruckus. She gauged the abysmal atmosphere in the room, and tried to think how she could turn it to her advantage.

"So, we got a new Dorm Manager?" Kitsune asked, rubbing her eyes. "And it's a guy?"

"Yes." Tamiyo sighed. "He's a pervert who thoroughly assaulted every girl inside this Dorm, so be wary."

"So he's a pervert then?" She asked. _'Which means he'll be easy to manipulate.'_

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tamiyo asked.

"Um, hey there everybody." Keitaro said, entering the room, and seeing all of the assembled girls. Kitsune blinked. "I'm the new Manager of the Hinata Dorm, but I guess you all already know that."

"Keitaro, is that you!" Kitsune asked, making sure her eyes were wide open.

"Hey Kitsune." Keitaro said. Most of the other girls sighed. They suspected that since the two were friends that Kitsune'd know Naru's boyfriend.

"You're the new manager?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

Kitsune kept from responding for a second, but soon she fell to the floor laughing, and finding herself unable to stop.

"Hey, please be serious." Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro is in charge of an all-girls dormitory! Oh my god, ha-ha this is rich! This is freaking rich!" Kitsune said, continuing to laugh.

When she was done, Keitaro continued his prepared speech. "My name is Keitaro Urashima. Uh, I know that most of us got to a bad start." He tried not to wilt from all the murderous glares. "But I hope that all of us can start over, and that we can all get along."

The glares did not relent, so he decided to get down to business. "Alright, well um, as for rent-"

"Everybody already knows how the rent system works." Tamiyo sighed.

"Ok then, as for chores-"

"Obviously the Dorm Manager takes care of those." Tamiyo stated. "After all, it is his property, it is his duty to maintain it."

"I guess you're right about that." Keitaro said. "And for use of the hot-springs-"

"Obviously the Hot Springs should be female exclusive." Tamiyo said. "There is only one male here, and several Females, it would be extremely unfair to split the use of the bath, especially since everyone here is already used to the old system."

"Oh, ok then." Keitaro said lamely.

"If that it then, I guess we're done here." Tamiyo said, getting up and leaving, followed by the rest of the girls.

Keitaro sank into the closest chair available, and waited for the girls to leave until only Naru and Kitsune were left.

"Damn that girl is nasty." Naru stated, sitting on top of Keitaro's lap.

"I can't believe that it's you Keitaro." Kitsune stated. "I've been hearing all kinds of horror stories about this lecherous new manager, and then I find out it's you?" Kitsune was still snickering.

"Yes, let's all laugh at Keitaro's misfortune." Naru said.

"Misfortune, he's surrounded by several young woman, and he's in charge of the place their staying." Kitsune composed herself, and looked at Keitaro all doe-eyed. "Manager-san, I'm behind on my payments, and I don't think I have enough money, is there anything I could do?"

"Don't play that card Kitsune, we both know you really are behind on your payments." Naru said.

"Besides all those beautiful women despise my guts." Keitaro said.

"Yeah, but you're Keitaro, you'll have them coming around by the end of the week." Kitsune said.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling in my gut. I think I've really messed up this time." Keitaro said.

"Well don't worry Kei-kun, you have us to help you through, right Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"Hmm…" Kitsune placed her hands in front of her plotting. "I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on Kitsune, you know what Keitaro's like, he's nothing like what the rest of the girls think."

"Yes, but on the other hand, I know what Keitaro's like." Kitsune pointed out. "He's a clumsy fool who doesn't know how to behave in front of woman."

"Hey!" Keitaro said.

"Hey, that's my fool you're talking about." Naru said.

"Right now? I think I'm seeing the biggest prank in the history of pranks." Kitsune said, with a large maniacal grin.

"Really Kitsune, you're gonna screw us over just get in a few laughs?" Naru said.

"Well, I don't think I'll go that far." Kitsune said. "It'll probably be like always. I'll be here when you need me, but I'll also be hanging around trying to have my own fun."

"Well I think that's all we can ask for." Keitaro said, grateful for Kitsune's equivalent of help.

* * *

**Day 2: Midday**

Keitaro picked up the phone from its handle and debated on what number to dial first. Unbeknownst to him, the girls that passed him in the hallway were listening intently, especially one Tamiyo Tatsukata. After a few minutes of thought, he dialed his home phone number.

"Oh hey mom."

"No, I'm not. Actually, Granny Hina is letting me stay at the Inn."

"Yes I'm going to keep studying."

"Actually, Granny Hina has given me a job here, a paying job, so I'll be just fine."

"I'm sure I can balance my studies and my work mom."

"Actually, Naru's staying here herself."

"Well yeah, I asked her about that, but she wouldn't say why."

"Well I don't know, I'll wait until she tells me."

"Okay how's Dad?"

"Out, okay, what about Kanako then?"

"Um well it's just that I haven't seen her, I thought she might have left to come home and see me, you know. Okay, well nice talking to you."

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." Keitaro pushed the end-call button on the phone. "That was close." He muttered. "Almost got found out."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that had the number Haruka gave him for the hotel Granny Hina was at, and dialed it.

"… Oh, hello, is there a Hinata Urashima staying at the hotel?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh thanks, put her on." He had to wait a few moments before he heard his grandmothers voice on the phone.

"Granny Hina, it's me Keitaro."

"Yes it's nice to hear from you two, um, Granny, I was wondering… I'm just gonna go and say it. I'm managing an all-girls dorm."

"I'm running an all-girls dorm, because that's what you put in those documents." Keitaro said loudly.

"Yeah, I could leave, but where else would I go, I already told you mom and dad kicked me out."

"Well, what I'm really asking is why?"

"Yeah, but couldn't I stay here without having to manage the place?"

"Wait, so there really is no way for me to not be the manager and work here?"

"Well yeah, if you turned it into an inn, but that would be unfair to the tenants. Ok, so um, why didn't you tell me Naru and Kitsune were here?"

"Naru asked you not to huh?"

"Well I asked her, but she said she didn't want to talk about it, so we didn't."

"Yes I'm okay with that! I trust her enough to tell me when something's important."

"Okay, you might have a small point about that. Hey, why did you turn this place into an all-girls dorm anyway?"

"Oh, okay, I guess those are good reasons."

"Actually, very badly, I think all of the girls hate me."

"Well if they don't, it's very close. You wouldn't believe what happened when I first came in here."

"Actually that's very close. Hey, um by the way, I remember you called for Kanako a while ago, I actually just called home, and Mom said she was still with you."

"Yeah I want to talk to her."

Keitaro had to pull the phone away from his ear, as the 'Onii-chan!' could be heard to most of the girls trying to listen in on his phone conversation.

"Hey Kana-chan." Keitaro said.

"Whoa, wait slow down, I can barely understand you."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh…"

"I see that's how it is. You'll be staying with Granny Hina until she's finished with her vacation. Any idea how long that will take?"

"Wow, that's gonna be awhile, what about you're schooling?"

"Oh, ok, I guess that takes care of that."

"Well of course you're lonely, but I promise to call you every day."

"Yeah, I guess that might be a problem, maybe I could write you letters."

"Ok, I promise. You'll never guess what's happened since you left."

"Well first, I got in a fight with Mom and Dad. They said I should give up on Tokyo U."

"Kanako calm, now calm down there's nothing you can do from… wherever it is that you are now."

"Oh, that sounds exciting. Anyway they said they wouldn't support me if I kept up my studies for Toudai, so I left, and called Granny, asking if I could stay."

"Kanako that's crazy talk, thinking they were waiting until you left."

"Well I know that Granny's on vacation now... but she didn't tell me back then. Did you know that she turned the place into an all-girls dorm?"

"You did? Well how about this, she's made me the manager."

"That was basically my reaction too, and I don't think any of the girls really like me much here."

"Well it's not all that bad, I got Naru and Kitsune here, turns out they're staying here too."

"I don't know why she didn't tell me, I asked, but she didn't want to talk about it, so we didn't."

"Thank you!"

"I'm not sure if I can run it. Seems like most of the girls here really don't like me."

"Well that's nice of you to say Kanako, but I don't think it will be that easy."

"Well, it seems like it's the only option available to me if I want to get into Todai."

"Okay, bye Kanako."

"I love you too. Bye." With that he hung up the phone, and let out a sigh. He walked down the hallway, and bumped into one of the girls, tripping, and falling on top of them. He found himself staring glasses to glasses with Tamiyo, with one of his hands firmly smushed against her breast.

"Die you pervert!" She said, kicking him off.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Without even noticing, Motoko and Saki appeared to help deal out some punishment, and to protect Tamiyo.

* * *

Today Keitaro Urashima met all of the tenants of the Hinata Dorm, and was given his own personal bath tub.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Alright, here it is, chapter 2. I was really surprised by the ammount of attention my story got, it drove me to get the new chapter out sooner than I had planned. Not to say this is rushed, as it has been like this for weeks, I just have another story that I always make sure I finish first before posting chapters, and now that's done.

Anyway, here we have been introduced to all the OC's, been given a light description, and so forth. Please review, tell me what you think, etc. ect.

-Sincerely SAmaster01


	3. Keitaro Spends Time with his Girlfriend

**Day 2 Evening: The Day the Rule was made.**

**First Hinta Dorms Anti-Male-Manager War Meeting**

Several of the tenants of the Hinata Dorms sat around a small table set up under the dim lighting of the buildings somewhat dusty attic. Sitting around it were Motoko, Saki, Miko and Miho, Koalla, Hiromi, with Tamiyo standing at the head of the table.

"Hello everyone, I believe we know why we're here." Tamiyo said, pushing up her glasses. "We're here today to discuss the current situation of the new manager."

"We gotta get that pervert outta here." Saki stated.

"Exactly." Tamiyo said. "The first step of warfare is know thy enemy. What do we know?"

Everyone turned to look at Motoko. "Why are you all looking at me?" She asked.

"Keitaro-sama?" One of the twins said.

"We met a long time ago!" Motoko said.

"Well what was he like?" Hiromi said.

"Well, um…" Motoko sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "He was a… clumsy man." She said. "A man content with life, with his heads so high up in the clouds, he tended not to notice events happening around him. He was… a good person."

"So you on his side or what?" Saki asked.

Motoko shook her head. "After what I have seen with my own eyes, I know that Keitaro Urashima is no longer the man I once knew. And this environment will likely have a negative effect upon these perverted habits of his."

"So we're all agreed that we need to get this guy out." Tamiyo said.

The assembled women nodded.

"Do we know anything else about him?" Tamiyo asked.

"He's Naru-san's boyfriend!" Koalla Su stated.

"Yeah, ever since he arrived, she's been hanging around on him at every chance." Saki said.

"Naru-san didn't seem to be the perverted type." Motoko said.

"Maybe it's brainwashing?" Koalla Su proposed.

"That seems like a far-fetched idea." Hiromi said.

"Brainwashing?" Asked Miko.

"You think that's possible?" Asked Miho.

"Definitely!" Kaolla Su said. "And if we let him, he might do the same to us, and make us act like Naru-san is!"

"Su, stop scaring the twins." Hiromi said. "Those two are just being overly hormonal teenagers."

"I don't know Hiromi-san." Saki said. "Brainwashing sounds a lot more interesting."

"Can we get back on track?" Tamiyo said. "How do we get him out?"

"Well, we looked at the documents." Hiromi said. "There's nothing we can do legally, he owns the place. But I can book him in an instant if he goes too far, and we'll be able to breathe easier."

"Easy, so you just arrest him for being a pervert." Saki said.

"Being perverted isn't actually against the law." Hiromi said. "Despite all the peeping's and groping's, he hasn't actually done anything illegal yet."

"So you think that maybe we can get him to do something illegal, and then we can get him thrown out?" Saki proposed.

Motoko shook her head. "He may be an idiot and a pervert, but he's not a lawbreaker."

"Yeah, he seems like the kind of guy whose worst crime is downloading pirated music." Hiromi stated.

"Well we know he's a perv, maybe we can get him to you know…"

"Commit sexual assault?" Hiromi asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Saki said. "I'm sure someone like him'll seize any chance that's given to him."

"Quick show of hands, who would be willing to be the bait for such an endeavor?" Hiromi asked.

Everybody shuddered slightly at the thought of being the bait for their new manager.

"I thought so."

"Come on, none of you?" Tamiyo asked.

"Why not you, Tamiyo-san?" One of the twins asked.

"Me? No, not even a guy like him would go after me." She said.

"Why not Tamiyo-san, you're pretty enough."

"I'm just sure." Tamiyo said, looking down on herself. "M-moving on, if we can't jail him, what can we do?"

"I've been working on a prototype system, meant to drive off insurgents from dug in positions; the new manger is a perfect test-subject!" Su said, with a grin that spoke of insanity.

"Can you guarantee that the weapon won't burn down the entire building?" Hiromi asked.

"No." Su said, with a guilty look.

"Then we'll be avoiding that option."

"Explosions are bad." Stated the twins.

"How about we just give the guy what's coming to him?" Saki said. "Show him we're not gonna be pushed around."

"What do you mean Saki-san?" Hiromi asked.

"We show him we aren't gonna be pushed around by him, just cause he's the manager. He can't kick us out because we won't play his games. Let's make this place a living hell, so he won't want to be in charge of the place no more."

"So we basically just keep doing what we're doing." Tamiyo said. "I may not like it, but that seems to be the best solution for the moment. Unless anyone has anything better suggest, I believe that concludes our meeting."

Su raised her hand.

"Su, we will not be able to condone any of your inventions, unless you can prove to us that they won't burn down the building."

Su lowered her hand, and the girls got up to go about their business.

* * *

Naru was a schemer.

Maybe not quite on the scale that Kitsune was, but she'd like to think, especially after having spent years with the girl, that she could hold her own.

However, unlike Kitsune, her schemes were generally much more well received. This was because the aim of her schemes was to show how much she liked someone. Like when she organized a day plan to have fun with a friend, or to give someone a good present for their birthday, or show how much she loved someone who was close to her.

Her schemes weren't usually that complex, certainly not anything on the scale that Kitsune liked to pull. In fact, many of these schemes would seem like a spur of the moment action to most people. But for Naru, she was happy when any amount of planning she put forth to making someone close to her happy worked. It made her feel just a little bit smarter, and like she had just strengthened her relationship with that person by just a bit.

These schemes also had different effects on different people. With Kitsune, it was often a duel to see if Naru could enact her plan before Kitsune could figure it out. For her family, they simply stood, and smiled at her attempts to please them. For Keitaro however, it was generally a different story.

Since Keitaro was such a large object of her affections, he was also center to many of her schemes to please him, which he was content to let happen since it also pleased her whenever one of these plans fell through. However for Keitaro these schemes also tended to take a darker nature at times, due to the virtue of the two being young, and in love, and each crazy about the other.

The two had been separated for a year and a half, and each of them had missed the other. While they still kept up with the other over the phone and such, it had been quite some time since they could be _intimate_ together. And while they had had simply enjoyed being in the others company despite the circumstances, each desired to simply be alone with the other and enjoy the others embrace and unspoken love.

And for this Naru had concocted many schemes, all of which she soon saw herself enacting, but her nature called for action as soon as possible, and so in her mind she concocted Operation: Lovey-Dovey time with Kei-Kun! She just had to wait for a quiet moment while the two were together in their rooms…

* * *

Keitaro entered the managers' room for the second time since his arrival. The place had been made barren of all but a few pieces of furniture; a desk, a small table, and a bed. He found it hard to think of the place as his own, as the entire room smelled of his grandmother. He walked over to the desk, to think over the events of the day.

He had spent most of the day, wandering the Inn with Naru, fondly remembering all the times they had gone through the place at various stages of their life. He caught up with Kitsune, who mindfully avoided the topic of Naru's arrival, just as Keitaro was also mindful not to ask. Besides that he had mostly been trying to avoid the other tenants. He felt since they were his tenants now he should make the effort to know them, but the fact that he had clumsily groped, or otherwise insulted them in some manner, and the fact that they were incredibly hostile to him made him try to avoid any conversation. He sighed as he realized how little information those bios actually gave him. Sooner or later, he realized, he would have to get to know these girls.

He reached into his bag to take out his sketchpad, a common hobby of his was to draw whenever he began to feel overwhelmed, but found it nowhere in his bag. He realized he had dropped the thing on his way here, and had neglected to pick it up. He groaned in frustration as this last piece of bad luck hit home.

He leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes. He pondered on the nature of the universe and his position in it, and why it was necessary for him to be handed batches upon batches of bad luck. He didn't move, until he heard a scraping sound. Turning his head to face the sound, he saw a hole in the ceiling he hadn't noticed before. The panel covering it was removed, and he saw Naru place her head through the hole, and looked around until she saw him.

"Hey Keitaro!" She said happily with a mad grin.

"Hey Naru, um, what are you doing?" Keitaro asked, curious at the development.

"I just remembered this hole here." She told him. "It connected Granny Hina's room to mine, and I just realized that now it connects my room to yours. It's gonna be rather useful for us, ain't it?" She pulled her head out of the hole, and carefully jumped through it.

"Naru are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, going on to sit on the bed. "Pretty cool huh? Now you can come into my room whenever you want." She said, suggestively, trying to pose somewhat provocatively.

"Isn't having a hole on your floor dangerous?" Keitaro asked.

"Nah, there aren't any nails, or sharp pieces of wood on the thing, and I place Lido-Kun over top it so I don't accidently step on it."

"You got Lido-kun up there?" Keitaro asked.

Naru nodded. _'Alright, Operation: Lovey-Dovey time with Kei-Kun is a go!'_

"Say Keitaro, tell me, do you think I look more… womanly since you last saw me?" Naru asked.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Well it's just that I think I've… matured a little more since we were last together, you know? And I want to know what you think. You have too, you know, you've grown even more handsome."

"I don't know about handsome."

"I just want to know if you think I'm a little more better looking than before, am I sexier than I used to be?"

"W-well, you've always been p-pretty sexy Naru."

Naru blushed slightly. "But Kei-kun, I want to know what you think about my body right now?" She said. "I mean, do like my long hair? It takes a lot of work to keep it this nice. Also, my hips have gotten wider, and my boobs have gotten bigger, come on feel them!"

"I'm not so sure I-I should be." Keitaro said.

"Come on, they're waiting for you." She said, using her hands to perk them up. "What are you waiting for Kei-kun?"

"Well, it's just that I'm worried the other tenants might come in."

"And what if they do? I don't care what anyone else thinks of our relationship, and besides, they can't get mad at you for doing these kinds of things to your loving girlfriend."

Keitaro found himself unable to argue with that statement, nor with a real desire to. He joined Naru on the bed, and gently placed his hands on her burgeoning bosom.

"So? What do you think?" Naru asked. _'Operation Lovey-Dovey Time with Kei-Kun is a success!'_

"You're right they have gotten bigger." Keitaro said. Naru just stared into his eyes for a little while, moving steadily closer to him. "You say the nicest things." When she had gotten close enough, she captured his lips with hers, and sighed in pleasure. Easily the two slid back into an old routine, with Naru leaning her body more and more into Keitaro, and Keitaro steadily embracing her.

Naru stopped kissing, and stared at Keitaro. "I missed you a lot while we were apart."

"Me too."

"And I've been thinking a lot about what I'd do when we got back together." She stated.

"Like what?"

Naru took off Keitaro's glasses, and placed them on the bedside table. "I'm not sure if I should say. Some of things would be most unbecoming of a woman to say… maybe I should just show you?"

"Oi, Manager, I need to talk to you about the rent."

The two lovers turned their head to the door to look at the tenant that had entered. "Um uh… Saki-san?" Keitaro asked, having to squint without his glasses.

The girl just stood there silently until the twins passed by, and saw Keitaro and Naru. "Eh, what are they doing?"

"You pervert! Just go ahead and die!" Saki rushed into the room before either of the lovers could even get off the bed, and expertly grabbed Keitaro's collar, and flipped him outside through open window.

"What the hell was that?" Naru asked, getting up from the bed. _'All my planning!'_

"That man was clearly doing something perverted!" Saki said firmly.

"I know that! Why the hell did you have to throw him out the window!" Naru raved.

"A guy like him has no business doing stuff like that to a girl like you." Saki said.

"Of course he has business, he's my boyfriend!"

"Ok, alright, maybe you have a point, but you still shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff so soon."

"Of course we do! We've been together since we were kids, and we haven't seen each other for like a year and a half, you don't think we're not gonna do the perverted stuff?"

"Um ok, but um, you shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff in here!" Saki said.

"It's his room, in his property, where the hell are we supposed to do it?"

"What do you two want to do?" Miko asked.

The two turned at the red-haired twins.

"Why don't you two go back to your room?" Saki said, trying to wave them off.

"But we want to know what the Manager and Naru-san were doing." Miiho said.

"Lookie here you two brats, I'm not in a mood to play right now!" Naru said.

"Whaah! Naru's scary!" The two said, running back down the hallway.

"Great, now those two think I'm some kind of perverted monster too." Naru sighed. "If you excuse me, I gotta go find my boyfriend now."

* * *

"So um, Tamiyo, is what I did wrong?" Saki asked, sitting across the table from the glasses girl.

"Maybe a little over the top, but not wrong." Tamiyo said, penciling down some answers in a problem book.

"Well what do you mean?" Saki asked.

"If that… man and his… girlfriend want to do perverted things as much as we dislike it, we can't stop them. However that doesn't mean we can let them turn this place into their love den. We're staying here, and so we have to take a stand. If they must do those things, we can't let them do it in here."

"Good, good." Saki said. "How do you think a guy like him lands a girl like Naru anyway? I mean, she didn't seem the pervy type, you know? And now that I think about, she was actually very against perverts; she reacted just like we are now. Not to mention her smarts and her looks."

"From what I can tell they're longtime boyfriend/girlfriend." Tamiyo said. "And it seems to me they've been separated before now, though I can't be sure. I do remember one time I was with her heading back to the inn, and two men were bothering us, she brought up the fact she already had a boyfriend, but for all I knew, she was just making it up. The two of them apparently used to play around this place back when it was inn. And also the two of them are both aiming to get into Tokyo University, although the Manager has already failed his test at least once, and Naru has yet to take her entrance exam."

"Wow, where did you get all that from?" Saki asked.

"Just paying attention." Tamiyo said. "Still, all-in-all, they don't appear to be the world's greatest match. But I don't know too much about relationships."

"I've never really had a boyfriend." Saki said. "Do you think all girls get like that when they're in a relationship?"

"I wouldn't know, that kind of stuff isn't in the textbooks I read, you could probably ask Kitsune about it."

"Maybe I should." Saki muttered. She got up went into the kitchen, where she saw Haruka. "Oh, hey there Haruka-san."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I will not reconsider taking the job of Manager back, you girls are exhausting, and I yearn for the peace of the teashop." Haruka said without even looking her in the eye.

"That's not what I was gonna say." Saki told her.

"My answer is still the same."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the new manager." Saki said.

"You too?" Haruka asked. "Okay, fine, what about."

"Well, um, him and Naru, well you see… earlier I caught them while they were… you know…"

"Having sex?"

"Yes, that." Saki said, blushing. "And I was wondering if that's something that they'll do… often."

Haruka snorted. "Hah, we'll be lucky if it's often. What's more likely is that they'll be going at it constantly."

Saki looked mortified. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Haruka said. "I mean, it's not like they try to be obvious about it, but I'll be surprised if this is the last time you walk in on them."

"Really?" Saki asked, not liking what she was hearing.

"They're crazy in love, and more importantly they're crazy in lust too." Haruka told her. "Ah, young love."

"EUREKA!" Came a cry from the living room.

"Tamiyo-san, what is it?" Saki asked.

"I just realized something!" She cried, coming into the kitchen. "Haruka-san, where are those documents Granny Hina left us?"

"Still in the folder." Haruka told them.

Tamiyo grabbed the folder, and leafed through the various documents.

"What is it Tamiyo-san?"

"It may not be a solution to all our problems, but if I'm right, it'll certainly help, it should be under manager-tenant contracts, aha! Here it is! According to this… that's it! The manager cannot have sex with a tenant!"

"Wait so that means…"

"It means that since Naru was a tenant, and you walked in on the two of them in the middle of, well, it means- dear god, this means we can get rid of him!" Tamiyo said.

"Tamiyo-san you're a genius!" Saki said, grabbing her, and pulling her into a hug, something that completely surprised the glasses-girl.

"Uh, thanks."

"Except…"

"What?"

"Except, they weren't actually in the middle of anything, only the beginning." Saki said.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Well there weren't any clothes off, and I kinda threw him out the window before he could do anything."

Haruka stood in the corner snickering at the whole affair.

"All right, we can still make this work…" Tamiyo said, desperately trying to think. "We just don't tell them about this, wait until the next time they, well, and then we can bust them. We just have to tell everyone, and keep our eyes open for when they… well…"

"What do we tell the twins, or Su?" Saki asked. "The twins actually walked in on them too."

"We just keep them in the dark is all." Tamiyo said. "But if we're lucky then we won't have to wait long."

* * *

The loving couple, Keitaro and Naru, returned to the Hinata Sou in a decidedly disheveled state. Their clothes were askew, they had a few smudges of dirt on them, Keitaro had red mark on his neck, their hair was a mess, and both were red faced and short of breath.

The two took a sigh of relief as they re-entered the inn. "Hey Kitsune, anything happen while we were gone?" Naru asked.

Kitsune looked sadly at the two. "Please don't tell me you two did what I think you did."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I got some bad news for y'all." Kitsune said.

"What happened?"

"Well…"

"Tamiyo, everyone, they did it!" Saki said, rushing upstairs.

"Well, at least this time I didn't get thrown out the window." Keitaro muttered.

"No, you see, they found something in the documents." Kitsune told them.

Before Naru could ask what, the rest of the tenants appeared before them wearing a combination of smug grins and morbid expressions.

"What'd I do?" Keitaro asked.

Tamiyo walked up to him, and shoved one of the documents into his face. "Paragraph 9."

"1, 2, 3, 7, 8, Regarding duties of the manager to the tenants, the Manager must insure that the building is in sound condition, that basic commodities such as food must be provided for. The manager may not assault or have sexual relations with any of the tenants under his care." Keitaro blinked. "No offense, but I don't want to have sex with any of you."

Motoko drew her sword at this statement. "It's not about us you idiot!" Tamiyo yelled. "It's about her!" She said, pointing at Naru.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend." Keitaro said simply.

"Keitaro, I'm a tenant here remember." Naru said, her face getting increasingly red with anger.

"Oh. Oh!" Keitaro said, the realization dawning on him. "Uh-oh."

"That's right, uh-oh." Tamiyo said triumphantly.

"Since you two have had sex, you are no longer fit to be manager." Hiromi said.

"Are you telling me I can't have sex with my boyfriend!" Naru screeched.

"You can do whatever you want with him now that he's not the manager." Saki said.

Naru advanced on the tenants, but was held back by Keitaro. "Naru, remember to control your temper!"

"You guys have no say about what me and my boyfriend do in bed!" Naru told them.

"Well apparently you two don't need a bed." Hiromi said.

Keitaro barely kept a hold of Naru after the policewoman said that. "Careful Naru, remember, she's a cop!"

"And since you two have broken the rules, I suggest the 'former' manager leaves." Tamiyo said.

"We didn't do anything in the woods!" Keitaro cried.

"Just look at the state of you two." Motoko said icily. "It's quite obvious you two did something."

"We didn't do anything!" He cried.

"He's right." Naru said, disengaging herself from his hands.

"But… look at you two." Tamiyo said.

Naru sighed. "I found Keitaro in a tree. After getting him down, we found out that there was a wasp-hive under the tree, and we had to run away from them because they were chasing us, and we fell down the hill. That's why we're out of breath, and we're a mess."

"What about that red mark on the manager's neck?" Hiromi asked.

"That's a wasp sting." Keitaro said. Saki went up to it, and pinched the mark in question, which caused him to yell out in pain. Kitsune couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, damn, he's not lying." She remarked.

The girls all took on a sad, mournful, crestfallen appearance.

"W-well if that's all, I guess we'll just be leaving then. " Keitaro said, taking Naru by the hand and leaving the room, with Naru glaring at the collected girls until she too left.

* * *

Naru stomped back and forth through the disheveled floor, not even bothering to avoid the various clothes strewn across the floor as Kitsune lay on the bed, watching the girl fume, still laughing over the entire ordeal, trying not to spill the can of beer in her hands.

"Those… uhh, I can't even say it." Naru raved.

"So you two didn't actually do anything in the woods then?" Kitsune asked.

"Not for lack of trying." Naru muttered. "But then those damned wasps came along, and now we won't ever be able to do it."

"Count your blessings, if not for those wasps; Kei would have been o-u-t, out." Kitsune told her.

"That's what my brain keeps telling me, but another part of my anatomy is saying something a lot different."

"I give you three days until you jump that man's bones." Kitsune said, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're being generous in my opinion." Naru said, ceasing her pacing, and collapsing on the bed beside Kitsune. "A year and a half, we haven't been able to look at each-other. I've missed him so much, but then for us to see each-other in these conditions? It just doesn't seem fair."

"You two's relationship has never been easy." Kitsune remarked.

"Yeah, but I think this may be the worst. No sex with Kei-kun when he's right here might just kill me."

"Well, I have a possible solution." Kitsune said, with a snicker.

"If you're wearing that expression on your face, I can't wait to hear it." Naru said sarcastically.

"Well, you're going to a cram school, right?" Kitsune said.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that Keitaro's been going to the same cram school too, along with those two high-school buddies of his?"

"Yeah, we've been conveniently missing each other, why?" Naru said. She had been surprised by the news when she first heard of it, but figured it must be cruel another twist of fate that the two were prone to.

"Just do the same stuff you two did in high school." Kitsune told her with a wink.

"I'm trying, but because of those prudish harpies, we can't."

"Think a little bit more about the specifics." She told her.

"What, wear my old high school uniform? Isn't a bit early to be pulling that kind of stuff?"

"Think about the where." Kitsune said.

"The where? Do you mean…"

"Do it at school!" Kitsune told her, since the girl didn't seem to be getting it. "They can't bust you for doing that stuff when they're not around."

"Kitsune you're a genius!" Naru said, getting up and grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"Aren't I?"

"It's not like they're gonna follow us around, and try to kill Keitaro if we're in cram school. In fact, we could probably do it just about anywhere outside of the Hinata."

"That's my horny girl." Kitsune said proudly.

"Oh, but wait, I kinda wanted my first time after having reunited with Kei-Kun to be kind of special, you know?"

"Oh, like you care, when it comes down to it, you'd do it on the kitchen table in front of everyone else if he asked you to."

"Doesn't mean I don't want it to be special." Naru defended herself. "I want this to be a wonderful memory, you know."

"Uh-huh." Kitsune said, taking another sip from her can. She eyed Naru before asking her next question. "By the way Naru, when are you gonna tell him why you're here?"

"…I don't know." Naru muttered lying back. Her mood quickly progressed to a grim one.

"Do you not want to tell him about it?" She asked.

"Well of course I do. He's the person I want to tell the most. But I don't want to worry him. I mean, imagine what'll happen when I tell him. He'll try to fix everything, even though he can't." Naru sighed; she picked up a strand of her hair and started playing with it.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen, but still you gotta tell him sometime." Kitsune told her.

"Yeah, but I still want to put it off."

* * *

**Day 3 Midday**

Keitaro sat down, and swept the sweat of his brow. He looked around to see if any of the tenants were nearby before relaxing. It was currently his third attempt that day to clean the dirty floors of the inn. The first time he had bumped into Hiromi, and looked up only to see the insides of her skirt. She knocked him down, and tased him again before storming off. The second time he had tried, he saw Motoko. It had been the first time they were alone since he had come to the inn. Motoko stammered a bit, and Keitaro didn't know what to say either. However the moment he touched his first few minutes at the inn, their conversation went down a slippery slope which ended with him being chased outside.

Keitaro tried to remember why he was even trying to fix up the inn. Granny Hina sure had let the place slide since his last visit. His first instinct was that this place was his childhood home, full of his precious memories and those of the people closest to him.

However a part of him also wanted use his hard work to impress the tenants of the inn. He wanted some way to earn their respect. He wondered how much of his own time he was wasting.

"Keitaro there you are!" Keitaro turned to see his loving girlfriend come down the hall.

"Hey Naru. How are you?" He asked with a worn smile, despite his tired condition.

"Alright." She said, sitting down next to him on the floor. "Actually that's a lie, I'm really bummed out about the no-sex rule."

Keitaro looked around as if one of the other tenants might pop in on them. "I know, but I'm ok with it." He told her. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you."

"Aw, Keitaro… that's a nice speech and all, but I'm a woman with needs." Naru stated. "Do you think maybe you could at least, you know, draw me? Like old times?"

"I would if I could, but actually, I um, well I dropped my sketchpad earlier... I'm probably going to have to get a new one."

"Aw that's a real shame. You seem to be working really hard, and drawing usually helps calm you down." She noted.

"Yeah, well you know me, I don't do things in halves."

"I know… It's just that it seems like you could use a break."

"This is my break." He told her.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"I think I do."

"We go out on the town." She said. "Away from all these crazy girls."

"Huh? Oh, well alright." Keitaro said. "I actually think that'd be a good idea."

Keitaro got up, and wiped off some of the dirt on his pants. He didn't see it when Koalla Su bounded through the hallway, jumped up and kicked Keitaro right in his face.

"Su! What the heck did you do that for?" Naru asked.

"Tamiyo said that I should." Su said with a big smile, before bouncing down the halls, leaving Naru to pull Keitaro up.

* * *

After having cleaned themselves up for the impromptu date, the two began walking down the streets of the hot spring village, taking in the sights and sounds, both reminiscing once more. It was a nice break for both of them from the hectic events, and it was a moment for the two to finally reconnect after their long absence from the other.

"Hey, Naru?" Keitaro asked after a while.

"Yes Keitaro?"

"You know you don't have to cling on to me like that, right? I'm not gonna run away." He told her.

"Oh shut up." She told him, tightening her grip on him.

"Fine, fine." He said, chuckling.

"So how are Haitani and Shirai?" She asked.

"Same as always." He said. "Still expect me to find them a girlfriend someday."

"Well, you are the manager of an all-girls dorm now." She noted.

"Oh come on, that wouldn't be fair to them."

"I'm just saying. Besides, if the positions were reversed, they'd probably do it to you." She said.

"Yeah, but even if I tried, how would I even convince those girls?" He asked. "I mean how would that conversation even go? Saki-san, I have two friends who have never had a steady girlfriend, have poor grades, almost no ambitions, please go out with one of them."

"Yeah, your negotiational skills are pretty bad." Naru said.

"Exactly. Hey." Keitaro turned to her, and mussed up her hair in revenge for her comment. The two laughed.

"Hey Naru, I have an idea." He said, his eye's focusing on something to his left.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I might not be able to draw you, or you know, have sex, but I do know one thing we can do we always do when we're together."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

Keitaro smiled, took his hand in hers, and led her down the alley until he pulled her all the way into a photobooth. Naru broke into a huge smile as she remembered this hobby of theirs. He pulled out a few quarters, inserting them into the machine, choosing a background, and the two posed for the picture.

Keitaro pulled out the pictures and showed them to Naru. Naru took them, and smiled, with a small tear forming in her eye. She felt lucky to have fallen in love with Keitaro, being able turn such a small and simple activity, into such a special and memorable one. Unable to contain herself, she launched herself at him, locking her lips with his, pinning him down.

* * *

The two returned to the Hinata dorm with messed up clothes, and flushed faces. Their appearance was not missed by the tenants who were sitting in the living room.

"Urashima-san, you have violated your contract." Motoko said getting up. "Now you must take your punishment!"

"Wait, no, it's a misunderstanding!" He said, before being chased off by the samurai girl, soon to be joined by the other tenants.

"Wait, no don't hurt him!" Naru said, prepared to join the chase before Kitsune stopped her.

"Kitsune, what are you doing?"

"I want details." She said.

"Kitsune, now is really not the time." She told her, struggling to get away.

"I won't let go, until you tell me." Kitsune said.

"Fine, we did in the photobooth, now let me go!" And with that, she joined the hunt.

* * *

That night, Keitaro Urashima grew a little closer to his girlfriend. Also, the chase lasted for another hour and a half, ending with him stuck up a tree.


	4. The Day Shinobu Came

**Day 8: Midday: The Day everyone met Shinobu**

Shinobu Maehara looked at the large and impressive building before her. It was the Hinata Dormitory. It was her first time ever being here, even though she had heard the place was a cultural landmark. Her Mother's voice telling her about how dangerous such adult girls who stayed here rang in her head. But she fought down her mothers' voice.

She had taken it upon herself to return the sketchpad she held in her hands. She tried to imagine what would happen when she went in.

_Shinobu knocked on the door, and was greeted by the older man whom she had seen sitting at the bridge, except now he had made sure to clean himself up, and was wearing an elegant suit._

"_I remember you." The older man said. _

"_Yes, you forgot your sketchpad. I am here to return it to you." Shinobu told him. _

"_Thank you very much." He said, with a smile, taking it. "I've been looking all over for it. Would you like to stay for lunch? It would be the least I could do for such a kind young lady." _

"_Lunch sounds delightful." Shinobu said. He then led her to a magnificent kitchen fit to serve the meals to the emperor, and she was surrounded by gorgeous women dressed in beautiful outfits._

Shinobu shook her head. It was probably nothing like that. Knowing her luck, it would probably be that her mother was right.

_Shinobu knocked on the door, and was greeted by the older man she had met on the bridge. His state of dress having deteriorated since she had last seen him. _

"_What do you want?" He asked gruffly_

"_I- I um, uh-" _

"_Speak up!" _

"_I wanted to return your sketchpad." She squeaked out. _

"_Gimme that!" He called, snatching the item from her hands. "Stinking thief, I'm not gonna let some know-nothing brat who takes my stuff go without being punished." _

_He grabbed her, and dragged her inside, where she was tormented by scary women, dressed in leather and black, smoking ciggarettes, and wielding chains._

Shinobu almost turned back right then, but she knew she was being silly. She had already gathered the resolve to return this sketchpad to its owner, and she had already come this far. She couldn't turn back now.

She stepped up to the front door, and knocked. Within a second the door burst open, and someone landed on top of her.

"Ah." The person moaned. Sninobu opened her eyes to see the man she had seen by the bridge looking down on her. She squeaked.

"There he is!"

"Get that pervert!"

"Oh crap." The man muttered, he took a hold of Shinobu's hand, and ran off with her, away from several angry woman who were chasing after him. She felt like she was on a battlefield, but the entire thing was a blur until they had finally stopped behind the inn, having lost the hostile women.

"Man, that was close." The man said, panting after the long chase. He turned to look at Shinobu, who was almost in tears. "Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was all my fault! I shouldn't have dragged you into this!" He apologized profusely.

"I-It's ok." She mumbled. "H-here!" She thrust out the sketchpad she was determined to return.

"Huh?"

"I-I saw you by the bridge a few days ago, a-and you left this. I wanted to give it back to you." She told him.

The man adjusted his glasses, and took the thing, flipping through it. "Hey, I've been looking all over for this!" He said, smiling. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. How can I repay you?"

"Um, uh, l-lunch would be… delightful." She said.

"Oh? Um, okay I can do that, oh, but I'm sorry to say I don't have much money on me, would you mind if I made you something inside?"

"N-not at all." She said, still in a state of shell-shock.

"Alright, the entrance back into the inn should be this way." He said, walking off into one direction. It took a while for Shinobu to realize she was supposed to follow him.

"By the way, I don't think I told you my name." He said. "My names Keitaro Urashima. Funnily enough I'm the Manager of the Dorm here."

"Uh, Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara."

"Nice to meet you Shinobu-san." He said.

"Um, what was, I mean why were you being chased?" She asked.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure what happened. I did something wrong, but I'm not sure what, and I got chased for it."

"Will those girls still be angry?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, but they won't chase me or anything for it." Keitaro said. "That's not how it usually works." They reached the front of the inn once more, and looked around just in case the girls were looking for him. "All's clear." He told her. The two re-entered the inn to find it deserted.

"Alright, kitchens this way." He headed towards the relatively large kitchen, and set her down by the counter.

"Would you like anything on your sandwich?" Keitaro asked. "I'm sorry to say that's the best I can do unless you want me to bake a cake or something."

"No, j-just a regular sandwich is fine." Shinobu said. She didn't know how she had landed herself in this situation, and she didn't know how to get out of it. She was really uncomfortable being in a strange place with someone she didn't know.

"Okay, so just a BLT, or something then?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

Keitaro got out the ingredients to make his sandwich, while Shinobu sat silently.

"Keitaro!" Shinobu squeaked and hid under behind the counter when she heard one of those angry girls come after Keitaro.

"Thank God you're safe!" She turned to see Keitaro embraced by the girl, instead of attacked like she thought. "I was worried they were actually going to do some damage this time!" With that she kissed Keitaro firmly and passionately. Shinobu blushed as she watched the two of them.

"Naru, we have a guest." Keitaro said, when he got a chance to breath.

"Huh?" Naru turned to see Shinobu hiding under the counter. "Oh, hi, what are you doing down there?" She said, blushing slightly at her own PDA.

"N-nothing." Shinobu said, standing back up.

"This is Shinobu Maehara, she found my sketchpad for me, and returned it." Keitaro said, producing said item.

"I-it was nothing really." Shinobu said, averting her gaze.

"Oh, thanks, I swear, this idiot would forget his own head, if it wasn't screwed on." Naru said.

"Shinobu-san, this is my girlfriend, Naru Narusegawa." Keitaro said, introducing Shinobu to her.

"Nice to meet you!" Naru said, sticking out her hand.

Shinobu blushed slightly as she took Naru's hand, and shook it gently. She was extraordinarily beautiful. "L-likewise."

"I'm making her a sandwich as thanks." Keitaro told Naru.

"Eh, just a sandwich, and this girl came all the way here?" Naru said. "Move over, I'll do some cooking so we can thank her properly." She scooted her boyfriend out of the way.

"But I'm already halfway through my sandwhich!" Keitaro complained.

"A sandwich? Seriously? You'd never be able to survive if it weren't for me, Kei-kun." Naru remarked. "Finish you sandwich, but be prepared for some grade-A work!"

Keitaro grumbled a little as he made room on the counter. "So, Shinobu-san," Naru said. "Tell us about yourself."

"Ah, m-me? I'm not very interesting." Shinobu said.

"Of course you are, everyone is!" Naru said. "Tell us where you found the notebook."

"Well it wasn't so much that I found it." Shinobu said. "Keitaro-san was at the bridge, and the town council elders took the notebook and tossed it around. I-it um, landed near me, but Keitaro-san ran off without taking it."

Naru turned to look at Keitaro. "So you got mugged by a bunch of old men?"

"They outnumbered me." Keitaro said weakly.

Keitaro finished with his sandwich, brought the plate over to Shinobu.

"Aha, at last I have found you, lecherous pervert!" At this both Keitaro, and Shinobu jumped behind the counter. Shinbou peeked to see a real-life samurai in the kitchen, complete in formal attire, and a long katana in hand.

"Motoko calm down, you're scaring our guest." Naru said.

The samurai was soon joined be two others, both of whom were casually dressed, one had a mean look in her eyes, and tape wrapped around her knuckles, while the other had a cold calculating look, and a pair of glasses. "Get out of hiding you!" Said the red-headed girl. Shinbou trembled.

"Hold on, who's that?" The glasses girl asked.

"Girls, this is our guest, Shinobu Maehara." Keitaro said, standing up with his arms raised. "Shinobu-san, this is Tamiyo-san, Saki-san, and Motoko-san."

"I see so you prefer the younger girls then." Tamiyo said, taking a sharp look at Shinobu.

"No, it's nothing like that! She was returning something to me, so I'm making lunch for her!" Keitaro said.

"What's this?" Saki said, picking up Keitaro's sketchbook.

"That's mine, I lost it a few days ago, and Shinobu-san returned it to me." Keitaro explained.

"What's in this?" Saki asked, about to open if before it was plucked from her hands by Naru.

"If anyone's going to look at this it's going to be me." Naru said, opening the book for herself, with the rest of the girls peering over her shoulders.

"They're all women." Saki noted.

"They're all posing… provocatively." Motoko stated.

"They all look like Naru." Tamiyo noted.

Naru for her part, broke into a smile, and started giggling. "So you were thinking about me." She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Keitaro simply chuckled, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, this one's of Shinobu-san!" Saki said, when they turned to the latest page.

"Pervert." Tamiyo scoffed. "So he really does like the younger ones.

"I-I don't mind." Shinobu said. "Keitaro-sans artwork is really good."

The three girls turned to Keitaro who shrank into himself. The three girls then swarmed Shinobu.

"Maehara-san, you must be very careful about men such as these!" Motoko said.

"They think nothing more of women than how to bed them!" Saki said.

"Even if they act nice to you it's only an act!" Tamiyo said.

"Don't let him get close to you, or you'll have your heart broken!" Motoko said.

"You have to be on constant lookout, or else he'll do something perverted to you." Saki said.

"He'll only act a certain way in order to play with your emotions!" Tamiyo said.

Naru made her way between the ladies, and separated them from Shinobu. "Let the poor girl breath!" She told them. "Look this girl just wants a quiet lunch, and you've swarmed her, and filled her head with awful ideas, I say you make it up to her, and help me cook something."

The three girls wanted to say something back, but in the end they couldn't and feeling sorry for the young girl, they helped Naru with her cooking. "By the way, you don't need to worry about Keitaro, he's too much of an idiot to try any of that stuff."

Shinobu nodded, and finally took a bite from her sandwich that Keitaro had made for her._ 'What the heck have I gotten myself into.'_

The girls continued cooking, and settled into a pleasant conversation with Shinobu, or rather a pleasant conversation around Shinobu who rarely spoke up for more than a peep. She finally finished her sandwich, which for Keitaro's reputation, wasn't actually that bad, when someone new stepped in.

"Shinobu-chan!" Shinobu turned to see a young girl jump and pin her down on the floor with a mad grin. "Whatcha doin' here Shinobu-chan?"

"Um-uh." Was all she could get out.

"Su, get off her!" Naru said, plucking her off of the frightened girl. "Sorry about that, Su's a little… excitable."

Keitaro helped Shinobu back to her feet, under stern watch of Motoko and the others.

"How do you know my name?" Shinobu asked her.

"You're Shinobu Maehara, Class C, second from the back, second from the right, you're blood type is A positive, and your measurements are-" Su was cut off from continuing by Motoko who firmly clamped her hand around Su's mouth.

"Not in front of the new Manager!" Motoko told her.

"Alright." Su relented.

Shinobu got a better look at her, and saw she was wearing the same uniform as the school she went to. "Um, are you the new foreign exchange student that our school got?" Shinobu asked.

"That's me, Koalla Su!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Ah there you are you little bugger!" Kitsune said, barging in.

"Kitsune what are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"Looking for that foreign little miscreant, she stole the money I was going to use to bet on the next horse-race!" Kitsune said.

"That's Mitsune Konno." Keitaro told Shinobu.

"Su did you do such a thing?" Motoko asked.

"The Manager said he needed Kitsune's money or else she couldn't stay, so I took her money from her." Su explained.

"Su, that's nice, but Kitsune has to be the one who gives me the money." Keitaro explained to her.

"Ah, but you gotta catch me before you can get the money Manager-san!" Su said.

"Su, you cannot be playing games with this man!" Motoko told her.

"Who know's what he'd do when he caught you." Tamiyo said disdainfully.

"Probably get his ass kicked." Saki said, snickering.

"So, uh what's going on here?" Kitsune asked, finally getting her money back that Motoko had to pry from Su.

"Shinobu-san here returned Keitaro's notebook, so we're all making her something to eat as thanks." Naru explained.

"Ah good." Kitsune said. "Too bad here nobody can cook."

"Hey, I can cook!" Naru said indignantly.

"Alright, let me rephrase, that, too bad nobody here can cook well." Kitsune said with a grin.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I cook!" Su asked, raising her hand.

"No." Was the resounding answer everyone gave her.

"Aw, why not?" She whined.

"Last night is why not." Tamiyo said. "That spicy meat almost burned our toungues off!"

"That's the kind of food the royal family of my country eat!" Su said.

"Then they must live in a volcano or somethin'." Kitsune remarked, taking a seat by the counter.

"I-I can cook." Shinobu said meekly.

"Well then, you can help the rest of us who don't know what they're doing." Kitsune said with a grin. Soon enough Shinobu was put in charge of all the cooking, and everyone who was doing so, which ended up being everyone in the inn apparently. The rest of the tenants she had yet to meet even joined in, the two twins, Miko and Miho, who took directions well, and officer Hiromi, who was thoroughly confused by the events, but eventually joined in too.

Being in charge of the cooking, she actually learned a little about each of the girls, or at least in regards to cooking. Most of the girls, such as Tamiyo, Saki, and Hiromi had only a very basic knowledge of cooking. The twins, Miko and Miho, along with Kitsune had no knowledge of cooking whatsoever, though Kitsune was a clear disaster at the art, while Motoko, Naru, and Su all seemed to have some skill. Motoko's knowledge was strictly utilitarian, and had no taste for flavor. Naru could cook well, but had no skill at presentation at all. Su's skill at cooking was solely centered on spicy foods, something Shinobu had to keep an eye on. Keitaro came as a surprise to everyone save for Naru and Kitsune when he started baking cupcakes, explaining that he had grown up in a bakery, and was good at baking and the like.

Shinobu despite herself was actually enjoying the time she spending with the girls and Keitaro. Each of the girls were taking her instructions, and were eager to hear her opinion on their dishes. When all was said and done everyone took what they had made and put it on the dining room table, and everyone somehow managed to all sit down at about the same time. By the time Shinobu sat down, she couldn't help but wonder how she had landed herself in this position. She noticed that she sat at one end of the table, surrounded by the girls, while Keitaro sat at the other end, with Naru on one hand, and Kitsune on the other.

"Alright everyone, bon apetit." Naru said, before every started their meal. A collective moan of delight was heard as everyone took their first bite.

"This is… good!" Motoko exclaimed.

"This has got to be the best meal I've had since I first got here." Tamiyo muttered.

"Wow." Said Miho and Miko.

"I'm surprised that such a young girl knows how to cook so well. You should be proud of yourself." Hiromi said.

"You did really good Shinobu-san." Keitaro told her.

"It's not that big a deal…" Shinobu said.

"Never leave me Shinobu-chan!" Su said clamping onto the young girl. "This food is sooooooooo good!"

"Su get off of her." Motoko said, separating Su from Shinobu.

"I'm not all that great." Shinobu told him.

"Yes you are." Naru said firmly. "You are an artist with a frying pan, how did you get so good?"

"Oh, well, my family owns a restaurant, and sometimes I help out, so I guess I've picked up a thing or two."

Conversation for the first time in a while managed to flow smoothly. Stories were exchanged, jokes were told, Kitsune did a great job of keeping everyone laughing. A smile was on everyone's face, even Shinobu's. She might not know how she had gotten into this position, but for the mean time, she was happy that she was in it at all.

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal, and no one passed up an opportunity to compliment Shinobu, even though they were the ones that had done the actual cooking. Eventually the meal ended, though everyone in some way or another tried to extend it, everyone left happy, and full.

Everyone bid Shinobu farewell, all sad to see her leave. Su even tried a meager attempt to kidnap her so she wouldn't leave, but this was quickly foiled by Motoko. Shinobu descended the steps to the Hinata with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Day 9: Night**

"I'm hungry!" Su whined.

"We know." Came a chorus of voices.

"I'm hungry!"

"Well eat something then!" Tamiyo said irritably.

"Geeze Kitsune, could you have made a worse attempt at cooking if you tried?" Haruka asked, surveying the broken and black remnants of what was supposed to be dinner.

"Sorry, I thought I'd finally gotten a hand on the whole cooking thing, and I guess I got overconfident." Kitsune apologized.

"I wanna eat Shinobu-chan's food!" Su whined.

"Since when can you even think you can cook?" Haruka asked.

"When that bluenette girl came over yesterday, and helped us make a feast." Kitsune said.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday I said, at lunch." Kitsune said. "Kei had his sketchpad stolen by old men, and she returned it, and ended up making everyone lunch."

Haruka raised her eyebrow at this.

"It's true." Kitsune said. "Said her family owned a restaurant."

"I have an idea!" Su said, jumping onto Kitsune's back. "Let's eat at Shinobu-chan's restaurant!"

All the girls perked up as they heard this idea.

"Maybe, if everyone's willing to chip in." Haruka said. "What's the kids name? I might know the place."

"Shinobu Maehara-chan, class-C, do you want to know her measurement?" Su asked.

"Alright, I know of a restaurant owned by a Maehara family." Haruka said. "But we're bringing Keitaro along for this one, he's not gonna survive on those ramen-noodle cups you guys keep feeding him."

The girls groaned at this statement.

* * *

"It's… closed…" Keitaro stated.

"Well we can see that, idiot." Tamiyo said.

All the residents were outside of the Maehara restaurant, staring in disbelief at the closed sign hung on the door.

"Well, it's not like it's that late." Kitsune said. "In fact, this is about the time places like these make the most money."

"Um, excuse me?" The girls plus Keitaro turned to see one of the town elders. "Are you hoping to go to this restaurant?"

"Yes." Haruka stated.

"The place is shut down. The family is moving. For them the dream has ended." He told them.

"Eh?" Was the collective response from the group.

"She's moving?" Saki said.

"That's a real shame, I really liked that girl." Naru said.

"I'm not gonna have Shinobu's cooking again?" Su asked.

"It's a shame, but what can we do?" Haruka said.

Keitaro pondered for a bit. "We give her a farewell party." He stated.

"Okay what are you talking about now you pervert?" Tamiyo asked.

"Well it's a real shame she's moving, and when you're a kid, you don't really get a say in the matter, right? She's probably really bummed about leaving her friends at her school. I'm thinking we should give her a farewell party, I mean it's a real shame that we have to say goodbye so soon after meeting her, but I think it's something we should all do." He told him.

"That is one of the most ludicrous ideas I've ever heard." Hiromi said.

"I love it!" Su said, bounding up and down. "We should do it, we should do it!"

Naru nodded. "I agree. It's always tough for a kid to have to move around, I think she deserves some kind of farewell party."

"Alright! Party!" Kitsune cheered.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Tamiyo asked.

"Can you think of a reason why not to?" Haruka asked. "Other than that the person who suggested it is Keitaro?"

"No, I guess not." Tamiyo said in defeat.

* * *

**Day 10: Evening**

Su entered the Hinata quietly for once, so it took the rest of the residents a while for them to notice her arrival.

"Su's back!" One of the twins said when they saw her come through the living room.

Keitaro entered the room to find Su collapsed face down on the couch. "Su, are you okay?"

Su mumbled something into the couch pillow.

"Come again?" Keiataro asked.

Su turned to the manager to show him the tears in her eyes. "Shinobu-chan's not coming." She wailed. "She's moving today, and she doesn't want to come!"

"What, really?" He asked.

"We're never gonna see Shinobu again!" She wailed.

"There-there." Keitaro said, embracing Su.

"Get you filthy mitts off of her!" Saki said, punching Keitaro away from Su.

"Ow…" He muttered. "Su said Shinobu-san's moving today. She won't be coming." Keitaro told her.

"Eh? After all that work we put into cooking again?" Saki said. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Keitaro said.

"Um, excuse me."

"I'm thinking we should have you clean the entire hot springs or something." Saki suggested.

"Eh? How is that fair?" He asked.

"Excuse me."

"You're the manager, it's your job to do it anyway!"

"Um, excuse me, please!" The three there turned to see the young blue-haired girl standing in the doorway. Su leapt off the couch and clamped on to Shinobu, nuzzling her like a lonely cat.

"Shinobu! You came!" She said, with tears of joy now streaking her face.

"Su, get off of her!" Saki said, trying to separate the two to no avail. "Damn you have a good grip."

"Hey everyone, Shinobu-chan's back!" Keitaro called into the kitchen. With that the rest of the girls came in to greet Shinobu. Motoko came up to her, and separated the two middle-schoolers from one another.

"How do you do that?" Saki asked the samurai.

"Technique." She muttered.

"Shinobu! You're back!" Naru said smiling.

"Y-you were expecting me?" She asked.

"We heard you were moving, so we decided to throw you a going away party." Naru told her.

"R-really?" She asked.

The girls nodded.

"You're having that party, especially after all that work we put into it." Tamiyo told her.

"I-I'm very touched that all of you wanted to give me a party." Shinobu said, finding it hard to look any of them in the eye. "Even though we just met."

"Hey-hey, it's no big deal kid." Kitsune said.

"It's sad to say goodbye after we just said hello, but I thought we should still do it." Keitaro-san.

"S-so it was your idea?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, it was all that idiot perverts idea." Hiromi said. "Don't worry, we'll be keeping an eye on him for you."

"Hey, anyone smell smoke?" Tamiyo asked.

"Crap not again!" The girls plus Keitaro ran into the kitchen to see several of the dishes burning, black smoke rising up from the food, and filling the air. The girls provided emergency first aid to try to salvage the food, but with little luck.

"Geeze Kitsune, again?" Haruka asked.

Kitsune chuckled nervously.

"By the way, I'm Haruka, former house-mother here." She said, introducing herself to the young girl. "I still live here, but most of the time, I'm working at the tea-shop down the steps."

"Nice- nice to meet you, I'm Shinobu Maehara." Shinobu introduced herself.

"Shinobu-chan! Help us with the cooking!" Said one of the twins.

"Wouldn't it be a little rude to have the guest of honor cooking for the rest of us?" Haruka asked.

"We don't care!" Said the other twin.

"That's right!" Su said. "Besides Shinobu's cooking is the best!" With that, each of the twins pulled Shinobu by the arms to the counters, while Su was pushing her from behind. Once in position, the young girl naturally took charge, and directed each of the girls, and Keitaro, cooking, making sure not to be left out herself. In a manner of minutes, a possible disaster was set back on track, and the assembled cooks worked like a proper gormet restaurant team.

By the time they could blink everyone found themselves sat back down at the table with the beautifully prepared food in front of them. Shinobu too, set herself down and regained her nervous shell, surprised herself by the amount of food before her, including a cake that Keitaro had made sure to bake that had the words 'Farewell Shinobu' on it.

"Wow, I hope this tastes as good as it looks." Haruka stated.

"It is! It is!" Su said, practically hopping down on her seat. Indeed, everyone at the table, even the stoic Hiromi and Motoko looked eager to start their meal.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in." Haruka said.

Given all the permission needed, the residents, and Shinobu, began cutting into her meal, with Su almost swallowing her plate. Again, a friendly dinner atmosphere swarmed over them, people were laughing, enjoying themselves, each of them couldn't help but smile, even Shinobu. Events followed like the previous night, with everyone enjoying both the food, and the company. She wished that the meal would never end.

End it did though, though again, not for lack of trying. Everyone sat at the table slothful and sluggish, with stomachs almost distended.

"Shinobu, never leave me!" Su moaned, almost too weak to move. Everyone chuckled at her failed attempts to move.

"Thank you everyone." Shinobu said. "I mean it. I've been feeling really down lately, but this helped cheer me up."

"It's no big deal." Keitaro said.

"It is." Shinobu said. "I barely know any of you, but you went out of your way to try to cheer me up. That means a lot to me."

Everyone just smiled for a few moments.

"Shinobu!" Someone called out, said girl jumped slightly from fright. Two strangers stepped in, one man, one woman, both in their late thirties, and looked similar enough to Shinobu that they assumed they were her parents. "Shinobu! What are you doing here, we were worried sick." The woman said, moving towards the young girl, but Shinobu jumped out of her chair, hid behind one of the girls.

"What's going on here?" Keitaro asked, standing up.

"I've come back for my daughter, and I demand you release her at once!" The woman shrieked.

"You're daughter? Don't you mean our daughter?" The man asked.

"I mean my Daughter, she's coming with me, and that's decided." She said.

"No it's not, you can't decide by yourself what happens to her."

"Yes I can! I'm the one who gave birth to her, I'm the one who raised her."

"Like I haven't done my part to raise her?"

"Hey!" One of the girls called out. Everyone turned to see Naru standing up by herself, with her face having gone red. "Anyone care to explain to me what's going on here?"

"My parents are having a divorce." Shinobu answered from her cover. "That's why we're moving. B-but it's not fair. It's not fair that they want me to move. It's not fair that they can't decide who I should stay with. It's not fair that they're still fighting."

"It's none of your concern Shinobu." The father said. "Furthermore, I don't' think this concerns any of you here, this is a private matter, I suggest you give us back our daughter."

"I think I've heard enough." Naru said. Quickly she grabbed onto Shinobu's wrist, and ran. "Shinobu! come with me, Kitsune stall them!"

"Eh!" Was the collective response, as everyone's pause gave Naru and Shinobu some more time to run. When everyone collected their reason again, another great chase was started.

* * *

Keitaro was running down the halls, before someone grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into an adjacent room, causing him to bash his head on the doorframe.

"Manager-san!" Shinobu cried.

"Don't worry he'll be okay." Naru said, soothing her.

"Ow… what is with you Naru?" Keitaro asked, closing the door, and rubbing the spot where his face was hit.

"I'll tell you later, okay? How goes the chase?" Naru asked.

"True to form, Kitsune's trying to muck things up as much as possible, she's even goaded some of the other girls into it as well. Aunt Haruka doesn't seem too happy about events though." He told her. "But Naru, I'm afraid this isn't really our business."

"Please Manager-san, please just keep me away from them for a little while longer?" Shinobu pleaded.

Keitaro sighed. "Look I'll help you if that's what you really want okay? But this won't be able to last that long."

Shinobu nodded. "I know, but I still want to keep going."

"Alright then." Keitaro said, resigning himself to his fate.

"This way!" They heard coming down the hallway.

"Quickly down the hole!" Naru said.

"The hole?"

* * *

"Check every room!" One of the two divorcees called, going room, by room. The father opened the one to the right, and saw two of the residents drop his little girl down a hole in the floor.

"Shinobu!" He called out.

The two quickly jumped down through the hole themselves, and the father had to find his way back through the inn to find them.

The three led the divorcees on a grand chase throughout the inn. While the two parents were relentless, the three chasees used their superior knowledge of the building, along with several distractions caused by their friends to get ahead.

However, as long as they tried to prolong the chase, the three still found themselves cornered on the balcony before the rooftop.

"Damn this is as far as we can go." Naru muttered.

"Really?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, there's the roof, but that's about it." Keitaro mentioned.

Shinobu got on top of the railing, and jumped up on the rooftop.

"She's beginning to remind me of you." Keitaro told Naru.

The couple followed her to the tip of the rooftop, where she sat down looking at the sky trying to catch her breath. "I don't want to move." She told them. "I love this place. I love my school. I admit I don't have many friends here. I admit I could probably get used to wherever I go. But what I hate is how my parents are fighting over me. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." She repeated.

"I know that things are complicated, that they just can't go back to the way before. I can accept that. But I feel like neither of them care for me anymore." She told them. "I know they love me, I know it. But they always argue when I'm right there. They argue over who gets to have me. They stopped caring about me a while ago, and now I'm just some prize one of them can hold over the other. I don't know what to do any more. No matter which one I go with, I'll hurt the other. Not that I have a say in the matter."

Naru sat down next to the girl, and was soon joined by Keitaro. "It's okay." Naru said. "My parents had me move around a lot too. It's tough… I never liked it. But you can always keep in touch with those close to you. Take this idiot for example." She said, indicating Keitaro. "We've always tried to stay together, no matter where my parents lived. And we're still together, even today." Naru turned and smiled at the young girl. "Did you know that this is our spot? We used to play here all the time, but this spot on the roof is always where we'd go to be alone? Only our best friends know about this spot, so consider yourself very lucky."

Shinobu sniffed, and smiled nicely. "All of you are great people…" She told them. "I-I didn't even know that I was going to end up here. We were supposed to be moving today when my parents began arguing again. I ran away, and I just found myself here. But I think I made the right choice."

"Well I'm glad we could make you happy in some way." Keitaro said. "I wish there was some way to let you stay here… things have actually started to get better here with you around."

"You don't mean that." Shinobu muttered.

"Of course I do." He told her. "I think you can tell that the girls here don't really like me. They make me stay in my room, and eat a cup of ramen noodles for dinner rather than sit with them. But since you've been here, everyone seems a whole lot friendlier. And man, I'd be real lucky if I could eat cooking like yours every day."

"There she is!" The three got up as they heard this, as they saw Shinobu's parents run up the stairs, soon to be followed by the rest of the girls of the dorm. "Shinobu get down here right this instant."

Shinobu clung onto Naru.

"Shinobu enough games, you can't hang around dangerous girls like this." Her father told her.

"Hey! Who are you to be telling her what she can and can't do?" Naru asked.

"Who are we? We're her parents!" Her mother told her.

"You don't really seem to be acting the part." Naru retorted. "All I see is a pair of immature children."

"Who are you calling-"

"You two!" Naru yelled. "I would think regardless of the problems you two might have for each other, that you would shelve those arguments for the sake of your daughter. Instead you two kept going on without any concern for her. If you truly cared for her, you wouldn't have kept having these petty arguments wherever you go."

"This is none of your concern!" Her mother said.

"Someone has to tell you this!" Naru said. "Your daughter's too scared to say anything. She loves you both, but that's not enough for you two is it? She has to love one of you more than the other, doesn't she?"

"Th-that's not true." Her father said.

"Have either of you two stopped to think about how Shinobu feels?" She asked.

"O-of course we have." Her mother said. "She needs a fresh start from all this bad business. Besides she's being picked on at school and-"

"No I'm not." Shinobu said loudly.

"What?" Her two parents asked.

"I'm not being picked on. You two have just assumed that. Never have I told either of you I was being picked on, you two just made that up in one of your arguments." Shinobu told them.

"Shinobu, we-"

"Narusegawa-san's right." Shinobu told them. "I hate it when you two argue. I don't want to move. But more than that, I don't want to live with either of you. Because if I do, the other will be hurt. You want me more to hurt the other, than you want me because you care for me."

Neither of them said anything after her statement.

"Manager-san!" Shinobu turned to Keitaro. "I want to stay here at the Hinata. I don't have much money, but I'll work off my rent if I have to. I'll do all the chores, I'll cook, I'll do anything! But please let me stay here."

Everyone was stunned by Shinobu's determined request, most of all Keitaro, who didn't know how to answer. Not sensing much opposition from her parents, he said: "S-sure."

All of the girls smiled, a few even breaking into cheers at this. The three finally came down from the roof, and joined up with everyone.

"So the problem was solved after all." Haruka said.

"Shinobu-" Shinobu's mother started. "We're sorry we never noticed what we were doing to you."

"Sometimes adults do stupid things." Her father said.

"But if this is what you want, well… I think your father and I can reach an agreement."

Her father nodded.

"Mom… Dad… thank you." Shinobu said, feeling weak, sad, happy, all at the same time.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, Naru let Shinobu tour the inn to help decide which room would be hers, while Keitaro and Haruka stayed in the living room with the Maehara's to sort out the living arrangements. Both of the two offered to pay the rent, almost getting into an argument about it. It turned out each of them had little to spare in the moment, and both would supply a meager sum, while Shinobu would work out the rest.

Shinobu's mother promised that she would send the moving truck in the morning with Shinobu's possessions, and the two left, leaving the rest of the residents a well-deserved night to sleep.

* * *

Tonight Keitaro Urashima gained a new, much friendlier, tenant to the Hinata.


	5. Haitani and Shirai discover the Dorm

**Day 10: Night**

Keitaro positioned his chair right beneath the hole connecting his room with Naru's, and began crawling through it, catching a very rare view of Naru with her panties down.

"Whaah! Sorry!" He said, ducking back into his room.

"What are you doing you goof?" Naru asked, sticking her head through the hole.

"Sorry, I think those girls have started to condition me." Keitaro said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you want to come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. Naru helped lift Keitaro into her room, and finished changing into her pajama's.

"Did you need a little company tonight?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Actually I was hoping to talk." Keitaro said, sitting down on her bed.

Naru paused. "Is this a 'you want to talk', or a 'you need to talk?" She asked.

"Need." He said.

Naru sat next to him on the bed.

"It's about what we did with Shinobu-chan tonight." He told her. "I think everyone really likes her. But what you did for her, keeping her from her parents, and then that speech… there was something more than just wanting Shinobu to be treated fairly there, wasn't there?"

Naru didn't respond for a while. Instead, she started to lean into her boyfriend.

"It's about time I told you why I came to the Hinata." She muttered, not looking him in the eye. "My parents had a divorce."

"What? When?" Keitaro asked, holding on to Naru's hand.

"At the end of when I moved last." Naru told him. "Back in High School. Both of them had been pretty distant to each other for a while before then. They weren't as argumentative as Shinobu's parents were, things were just… awkward. Of course when the divorce went through, that's when we moved."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Keitaro asked, seriously concerned for Naru.

"You were about to take the Todai exams for the first time." She told him. "And I know what you're like. If I told you, you'd just worry incessantly, and you wouldn't be able to study at all."

"But I still couldn't get in anyway." Keitaro said in a self-defeatist tone.

Naru nodded. "And I didn't want to ruin any of our phone chats, because we hardly had any of those. I mean what could I say? Hey Keitaro, how's Kanako, by the way my parents are divorced, ok bye!" Naru paused for a bit. "I came to the Hinata because… well both my parents ended up getting remarried. At the same time, a big coincidence, but that's all it really was. They weren't trying to spite eachother like Shinobu-Chans parents were. I ended up with two sister's about my age, who I knew nothing about. And both of my folks just wanted to get along with their new families, and forget about the old ones. I just couldn't handle it, and I left. I found Kitsune who let me crash at her place for a few days, before she ended up being evicted herself. Granny Hina actually found us, and took us in. I think you know the rest."

"What about Mei?" Keitaro asked.

"You know her, she can take care of herself. Besides, I gotta think of myself too."

Kietaro didn't say anything.

"When Shinobu's parents barged in like that… I don't know, something just stirred in me, and I acted without thinking again." Naru sighed. "I should have just told you when you first came, but I was so happy to see you again, despite, yunno, the circumstances. This isn't something I like to think about."

Keitaro nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do." Keitaro said.

Naru giggled lightly. "I knew that's what you'd say, no matter how I handled this." She pushed back on him, causing them both to fall onto the bed. She turned over to look him in the eye. "Stay with me tonight, okay? We don't have to have sex or anything, I just want you to hold me, and to wake up with you next to me okay? That's something you can do."

Keitaro smiled, and held his girlfriend tightly. "Ok."

* * *

The next morning the two were caught in eachothers embrace by an irate Tamiyo, who quickly called in reinforments from the other girls in the inn, causing another brief Keitaro chase.

* * *

Shinobu ended up fitting well into the chaos that was the Hinata. She ended up doing most of the cooking, as the old ways of rotating cooks was abandoned, since everyone craved Shinobus meals, and as Kitsune eloquently put it, nobody in the Hinata knew how to cook 'well'. It was also decided that Shinobu would do the laundry to help pay for her rent. There was a brief debacle about this, as Keitaro was instructing the girl. Tamiyo found the two, and claimed Keitaro was forcing the workload upon Shinobu. The argument didn't last long, as Keitaro soon conceded, and proceeded to sort out the laundry, picking out a frilly pair of panties belonging to Kitsune.

Tamiyo screamed, and Hiromi magically appeared to tase the poor man, and it was decided that it would be best for all if Shinobu did the laundry from now on.

While intitially frightened of the older girls, and their antics with Keitaro, the girls quickly warmed up to her. Su in particular seemed to latch on to her, even following her around the girl at school. Shinobu found it somewhat troublesome, but actually ended up enjoying the energetic girls company.

She actually found herself enjoying being in the old inn, ever so slightly.

* * *

**Day 12: Morning: The Day Keitaro's Friends found out what was happening.**

Keitaro went up to the phone, that hung on the wall in the hallway, and dialed an old number. He paused to check over his shoulder and down the hallway for eavesdroppers before continuing.

"Shirai! Hey there, how's it going."

"Cool, look, I was wondering if I could pull in a favor."

"Well, my parents had me kicked out, and I was wondering if you and Haitani could help me move my old stuff to my new place."

"Not much, my computer, some books, some knick-knacks, I was thinking my old game console. It should all fit in a box or two."

"Well what would be a good time for you?"

"Today? That'd be great. Okay, come by my place by lunch?"

"Well, I'll see if mom or dad have any leftovers for you, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

* * *

**Day 12: Midday**

"Thanks again for helping me guys." Keitaro said, getting out of the car, and heading to the trunk.

"Yeah, I'd complain about doing this and stuff, but the truth is I've got nothing better to do." Haitani said.

Keitaro chuckled. "Just help me get my things out of the car." Shirai popped the truck, and they started moving the various boxes out in front of the steps leading to the Hinata.

"Nice of your mom to give us those biscuits, even if they were kinda stale." Haitani said.

"Hey Keitaro, where was Kanako? I was kinda hoping to see her for once." Shirai asked.

"With Granny on vacation." Keitaro answered, helping the two with the first box.

"Really what about school?" Shirai asked.

"She's got it covered."

"Besides, with her grades, what does she care?" Haitani said, with the three setting down the box. "Why'd you want to see her anyway?"

"I had a question in an old trivia thing on the newpaper that I thought she might know the answer to." He stated.

"What was the question?" Keitaro asked.

"What two countries fought in the Pastry War in 1838." He said. "Anyway, speaking of school, is anyone looking forward to going back to cram school?" Shirai asked.

"Yeah actually." Keitaro said, as his two friends took the next box out of the trunk. "Naru's back."

His two friends dropped the box as Keitaro mentioned this.

"Hey that's my computer!" He said, opening the box to make sure it was all intact. His two friends lifted him up by his collar, and looked him deeply in the eye.

"Naru's back?" They asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you two already?"

The two dropped him, and started dancing. "You hear that Shirai! We're not gonna be alone this year!"

"I'm so happy I could cry Haitani!"

"Geeze, even I wasn't that happy." He muttered.

"I don't see why not." The two stopped.

"Yeah, after all, you're the one getting laid in the supply closet."

"And the nurses room."

"The janitors closet."

"The roof."

"After school."

"Before school."

"I get it, I get it." Keitaro said dryly. "Now if we could get that last box out of there?"

The three proceeded to take out the last box from the trunk of the car.

"So any word on Kitsune then?" Haitani asked.

"Yeah, she's back too."

His two friends dropped the box, leaving Keitaro to shoulder all the weight, to high five each other.

"Happy days!"

"Yeah, leave me with all the heavy work." He groaned, setting the box down. "Ok guys, thanks, enjoy the biscuits."

The two paused. "Wait, you're not gonna be taking those things up all those steps are you?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't ask you two to do something so hard; it would be kinda rude, wouldn't it." Keitaro said.

"Something seems fishy here." Haitani said. "Kanako's missing, Naru and Kitsune are back… you hiding that busty melon girl here too?"

"No-no, far as I know, she's still in Okinawa." Keitaro said.

"You think he's hiding something?" Shirai asked.

"I know it." He said. "Besides." He picked up one of the heavy boxes. "As his friends, we are obligated to help, no matter what, right?"

"Absolutely right." Shirai said, following his friends lead.

"Wait no!" He said, but the two were already starting the trek up the steps. He grabbed his own box, and tried to catch up with them.

"Damn Keitaro, couldn't you have found a place with less stairs?" Shirai asked.

"Think of it as good exercise." Haitani told him.

"You guys don't have to do this." Keitaro told them. "Just let me take these things up."

"Keitaro we're going to see whatever it is you're hiding." They told him.

He continued trying to dissuade them, to little effect, until they reached the top of the stairs, and were before the Hinata, where each dropped their respective box.

"Wow, I remember this place!" Haitani said. "You staying here Keitaro?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Hey, your granny still here? I really liked her." Shirai said.

"Really?" Haitani asked.

"Well she was nice enough." Shirai said. "Said we really would get a steady girlfriend someday."

"Hey, doesn't this place have a hotspring?" Haitani said.

"Oh yeah, you're right, we could really use a nice dip after that trek!" Shirai agreed.

"Wait guys that'd be a really bad idea!" Keitaro said, but the two had already run into the inn. "Oh this will not end well!" He said, chasing after them.

"To the hotsprings we go!" One of the two called, already taking their shirts.

"Guys, really bad idea!" Keitaro called. By the time he had entered the changing room, the two were already butt naked, and jumping into the water.

*SPLASH!*

"Ohhh, relaxing!"

"Oh, hey! It's Kitsune!"

"H-hey boys…"

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town?"

Keitaro barged in too, and saw Haitani and Shirai in the Hotsprings with Kitsune, Saki and Hiromi in various stages of their baths. Saki had picked up her towel, and was advancing on the two men.

"Hey there, nice to see you." Haitani said. Saki punched him straight in the face, causing him to be thrown into Keitaro.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Shirai said, getting up. Saki kicked him in the gut and punched him into Haitani and Keitaro.

"This is the part where we run!" Keitaro said, grabbing the two and pulling them into the dressing room. "Get your pants on quick."

"Jeeze someone's sensitive." Haitani said, rubbing his face, and following Keitaro's instructions.

Saki came in after them. "Saki-san, it was just a big misunder-" Saki grabbed him by the collar, threw him around, and into his two friends again, and into the hallway. The three got up, with Haitani and Shirai picking up their shirts, and Keitaro leading the two down the hallway.

"Man is that girl angry!" Shirai said, struggling to put his shirt on.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg!" The three ran into the living room where Tamiyo was just coming back from school.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tamiyo! The perverts are multiplying!" Saki called, coming from the hotsprings, accompanied by Hiromi and Kitsune.

"Aw crap." Keitaro said.

Tamiyo glared at them before letting off a loud screech, and Keitaro led his two friends up the stairs, and away from the girls.

"Damn that girl has a pair of lungs on her." Haitani said.

"What's happening!" Shirai asked.

"Keep running, around this corner, watch out for-"

"Banzai!"

"Her!"

Keitaro stopped, along with his two friends, as he saw Su, holding one of her inventions.

"Her?" Shirai asked.

"She's just a middle schooler."

"Preparing to fire the pervert-seeking-missile!" She announced, as her launcher started making a series of beeps.

"Other way, other way!" Keitaro yelled, leading the two back down the hallway.

"Towards the red-head girl?" Shirai asked.

The three reached the end of the hallway, where Saki and Hiromi were coming up the stairs themselves.

"Out the window!" Keitaro told them.

"What?"

"Out!"

"Firing!" Su announced.

Haitani and Shirai followed Keitaro's direction, and jumped out the window, and into the hotsprings, just before an explosion went off, and Keitaro was thrown out the window himself to be caught by his two friends.

"Where now?" Haitani asked.

"The other entrance." He muttered, pointing to a second entrance to the Hotsprings. The two waded, carrying Keitaro's body with them to the other entrance and into another hallway, where Motoko lay with her sword drawn on the other end of the hallway.

"Keitaro, what's with the killer Samurai?"

"Mo-chan, please just wait a moment." Keitaro said.

The girls face turned red. "Never call me by that name!" She called, running after that.

"Haitani! Shirai! Run, I'll hold her off!" Keitaro said, getting to his feet. True to form, his followers followed their leader's order, and ran with their tails between their legs. They made it to the end of the hallway before Keitaro rocketed towards them, propelled by Motoko's sword strike, and into the hallway. The two picked him up again, and kept running, almost barging into Shinobu and the middle schoolers.

"Keitaro, what do they do?" Haitani asked.

"Keep running…" Keitaro said, dazed.

The three men barged past the three girls, being chased by Motoko.

"Manager-san…" Shinobu muttered.

The three kept on running before they were caught between the corner of the hallway, caught between Motoko on one side, and Su, Saki, Hiromi and Tamiyo on the other.

"Here, let me go…" Keitaro said. "I'll hold them off…"

The two let Keitaro get to his feet again, where he somewhat stumbled, but kept from falling over. Hiromi was the first to come up to him, with her taser on, shocking him three times, before he fell down.

"What do we do now Shirai?" Haitani asked.

"What do we do? Isn't obvious? We beg for our lives!"

The two dropped to their knees, and clasped their hands in front of them.

"Please don't kill us!" The two begged.

* * *

"Psst."

"Psst, Keitaro wake up!"

"Kanako, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my bed…"

"Keitaro, you can have your incestuous fantasies later, we're in deep shit here!"

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked, and saw a series of murderous glares looking down at him. "Oh, not this again." He was currently tied to a tree alongside his two buddies, who were all trying to kill them with their stares.

"Manager, I'd like to think we've been somewhat accommodating to the current situation." Tamiyo said. "Despite your several different perverted acts of yours, we've continued to let you manage the inn, and not press the matter after the act occurs. But this? Bringing in two complete perverted strangers, and bringing them in to the hot-springs, while we are in the midst of our bathing? Such a thing is unforgiveable!"

"Manager-san…" Shinobu muttered, from behind Motoko. "How could you?"

"Wait, Shinobu-chan! It's all just a-"

"Big misunderstanding, right?" Hiromi said.

"I'm sure everyone here would like to hear this one." Tamiyo said.

"I asked my two friends to help me move my stuff from home here!" He told them.

"And yet they saw fit to jump… without a shred of clothing… into the hotsprings, to ogle the woman here." Motoko said, her grip on her sword trembling.

"I kinda neglected to tell them that this place was an all-girls dorm." Keitaro said.

"And what was the pathetic logic behind that?" Hiromi asked.

"That if they knew, they wouldn't stop bothering me until I brought them here, and tried to set them up with one of you, and that none of you would stand for it if I did." Keitaro said.

That took some of the wind out of their sails.

"S-still, the fact that they saw fit to simply stay and ogle me, rather than run…" Saki said.

"Yeah, at least the manager has enough sense to run when we catch him." Hiromi said.

Keitaro didn't say anything.

"What, aren't you going to tell us how it was a big misunderstanding?" Tamiyo challenged him.

"Well, they probably thought it was a co-ed bath, but I won't tell you they aren't perverts."

"Hey!"

"Come on, where's Kitsune, she can vouch for us!" Shirai claimed.

"Shut up you big chubster!" Saki told him.

"Hey, it's a glandular thing!" Shirai defended himself.

"It really is." Keitaro told him.

"Where's Kitsune?" Haitani called.

"Over here!" Kitsune appeared from behind the hostile girls, dragging Naru with her.

"Kitsune!"

"Naru too!"

"Why haven't you two said anything?" Haitani asked.

"They've stopped listening to what we have to say a while ago." Naru said.

"Keitaro how many times has this happened?" Shirai asked.

"More times than I'd like to recount." Keitaro told them.

"Kitsune, tell em we aren't perverts!" Haitani said.

"Boys, I do many things that a more moral person wouldn't, but I ain't no lier." Kitsune told them.

"BS!" Shirai called. "You told us you'd take us on a date in senior year! Whatever happened to that!"

Kitsune shrugged.

"So what are they going to do with us?" Haitani asked.

"Yeah, actually what can they do with us?" Shirai asked.

"Saki's a boxer who could probably break our bones, Su could probably use as a test subject for all kind of experiments, Motoko could run us through with her sword, Hiromi's a cop, who could arrest us, and Tamiyo is studying law, and could probably make all that legal." Keitaro said.

"So we're screwed?" Haitani summed up.

"Yep."

"I say we teach all three of these vile perverts a lesson that they shall never forget." Motoko said.

"Hey-hey, we're all rational people here, I'm sure we can all work out a non-violent solution…" Shirai said.

"H-how about we clean up the inn?" Keitaro proposed. "As a way to make up for all this."

"It's the manager's job to maintain the inn." Hiromi stated.

"Yeah, but you guys all have chores too." Keitaro stated. "We could do some of your weekly chores for you as a way to make up right?"

The girls exchanged glances before turning back to the boys.

* * *

**Day 12: Evening**

"AH! Am I exhausted!" Shirai leaning back in the tub.

"Hey careful there's not much room in here!" Haitani said trying to scooch away from the other two.

The three had all finished their chores that the girls had seen fit to give them, before they were on the verge of collapsing. Keitaro was generous enough to let his friends take a soak in his own personal tub the girls had let him use. Unfortunately, space was somewhat limited.

"Keitaro why didn't you tell us that you were managing an all-girls dorm?" Asked Shirai.

"You've seen the girls here, right?" Keitaro said, leaning over the side.

"Yeah but still…"

"Guys, I know you well enough that no matter what I told you about the girls here, you'd try and come here by yourselves anyway." Keitaro said. "At least this way we've gotten it out of the way."

"How do you get along with these girls?" Haitani asked. "I can understand that they were mad at us, but the way they were looking at us, it was like just being there bothered them."

"Short answer: I don't." Keitaro said. "For the most part, I've just tried to stay out of their way."

"Man, if Keitaro can't get along with these girls, then its impossible isn't it." Shirai said. "How long you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about." Keitaro said. "I guess until I pass the Todai exams this year."

"You still hoping to get in?" Shirai asked.

"Guess you'll be stuck here a long time then." Haitani stated.

"Hey, I have a good feeling this year!" Keitaro said. "My scores have gotten better each year, Mutsumi's been exercising more and taking her vitamins, and this year, Naru will be with us."

"Eh, I guess so." Shirai said.

"Nice to see you're as supportive as ever guys." Keitaro muttered.

"Besides how're you supposed to be studying with all these crazy girls breathing down your neck?" Haitani asked.

"Crap, I haven't thought of that." Keitaro muttered. "I haven't had a chance to do anything with all the work they have me do. Studying is gonna be more of a nightmare than normal."

"What's with your grandma, setting you up in a place like this?" Shirai asked.

"Yeah, I mean on paper, it seems pretty sweet, but… you know." Haitani said.

"I think she wanted to make sure I kept my promise with Naru, and this was probably the only way to keep the girls from kicking me out." Keitaro told them.

"But seriously, a boxer, a cop, a samurai, a foreign girl with explosives, and then there's that glasses girl with the big mouth." Haitani listed them. "What is she, their ringleader?"

"Seems like it." Keitaro said. "But hey, I just gotta grin and bear it until me and Naru make it to Tokyo U."

"Least you got Naru, and Kitsune with you." Shirai said.

"Yeah." Keitaro said. "Though Shinobu-chan's good too, and the twins usually keep to themselves."

Haitani suddenly stood up. "Guys, I have just been struck by brilliance! Shirai will write up the plot, Keitaro will do the art, and I'll be the editor!"

"Haitani, what are you talking about?" Shirai asked. "And sit down, we don't wanna be looking at your junk."

"That manga we keep talking about writing!" Haitani said, sitting back down. "About a guy who gets put in charge of an all-girls dorm!"

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Keitaro asked.

"Name another manga that's done it." Haitani told him.

"Alright, but it seems like it's been done."

"But it hasn't! And we'll do it! Keitaro you're a great artist, Shirai's a great author, and I have enough business savvy to get it going."

"You're kidding me, right?" Shirai asked.

"No, I'm serious, this'll be it! And we have plenty of source material right here!" Haitani said. "Mean as these girls are, at least they're pretty!"

Keitaro tried to say something but couldn't.

"Are we really doing this?" Shirai asked.

"Apparently." Keitaro muttered.

The three were derailed from their conversation by a knock form the deck door. "Hey guys, it's me, Naru."

"Oh, come in." Keitaro said. Naru opened the door, and came in with a plate of poorly constructed sandwiches.

"Hey Naru-san." Haitani said.

"I felt sorry for you guys after the girls made you work so hard." Naru said. "So, I thought you might like a little snack." She put the tray at the edge of the tub, where the curve supported it.

"Great Naru's sandwiches." Shirai said half-heartedly.

"If you don't want them, don't eat them." Naru told them.

"Don't worry, I'll take one." Keitaro said, plucking a sandwich, and using both hands to make sure it didn't collapse.

"Naru, where are all you in all this mess?" Shirai asked. "I didn't see you doing much to help us."

"Well, you did peek on those girls." Naru said.

"Hey, I think we can all agree, those girls overreacted." Haitani said.

"I guess." Naru said, leaning against the wall. "I've tried to help out Keitaro a couple of times, but they don't seem to like it much when I do. Besides, I've still got my studying to do."

"What about Keitaro? He's the one that needs studying." Haitani said, taking a sandwich for himself.

"Look, it's not been easygoing for me either." Naru said. "All the girls hate me now that they know I'm Keitaro's girlfriend. The younger girls avoid me, Motoko has barely given me two words, Saki and Hiromi like to glare at me all the time, and Tamiyo's been just an upright bitch."

"Watch that temper Naru." Shirai said, taking a bight of his sandwich.

"And then there's the no sex rule."

Haitani and Shirai performed a spit-take with their sandwiches.

"Hey, now you got sandwich bits in the bath water!" Keitaro complained.

"Naru-san, could you please repeat that last bit?" Haitani asked.

"They found something in Keitaro's contract that said he can't have sex with a tenant, I'm a tenant, and so…"

"They're keeping you two from banging?" Shirai asked.

"Shirai, always a way with the words, huh?" Naru said.

Haitani leaned back. "Wow. You two must be pretty frustrated."

"You have no idea." Naru said.

"Um, Naru, as much as I love these two, can we please not talk about our sex-life with them?" Keitaro asked.

"Ah shut it you." Haitani said.

"Naru, please tell us your woes." Shirai insisted.

"Nah, Kei-kun's right." Naru said, taking back her tray. "If I were you, I'd finish your soak and leave before something else happens." With that, she left.

Keitaro sighed. "I guess now would be a good time to finish up." He said, getting up and out of the tub

"You two are gonna do it at school aren't you." Haitani stated.

* * *

Keitaro waved his two friends off as they scaled down the steps that led to the Hinata, along with Naru and Kitsune. He chuckled lightly at how such as simple job of bringing his things to the inn turned into something so big. He planned to have him and Naru set up his things in the managers room.

"It was nice seeing those two boys again." Kitsune remarked.

"You going to give them that date they were promised?" Naru asked.

Kitsune chuckled but didn't give an answer.

"I think it was nice seeing them again too." Naru said. "It's always nice to see old friends."

"Yeah." Keitaro said. "Actually I think it's good that this secret got out. Now they'll know what I'm dealing with here."

"But hey, as long as we all stay together, we'll be fine, right?" Naru said bringing the two closer to her.

"Yeah."

"You bet!"

Naru smiled, and the three returned to the inn.

* * *

Today, Keitaro's two friends learned that nothing was as simple as it seemed.


	6. The First Day of Cram School

Keitaro, in his efforts to get to know his tenants, had tried observing them from a (safe) distance. The only thing he really noticed was the way they dressed. Each of them had their own school uniform, with the exception of Hiromi, who was trying to become a detective. Those that did wear a school uniform usually changed back into their 'normal' clothes except for Su, who almost always wore her school uniform. Her only exceptions was a mechanic's jumpsuit, and some kind of military uniform that she wore whenever she was experimenting, or testing her gadgets.

Starting with Naru, she wore a grey school uniform with a red necktie. Whenever she left for school, she made sure to wear her big coke-bottle glasses, and wore her hair in an unattractive braid, a habit she had picked up when she was still in High School with Keitaro. Outside of School, she had taken to wearing relatively skimpy clothes to impress Keitaro, a pair of shorts, or a skirt with a shirt that usually showed of her belly, almost always colored orange, her favorite color. She had gotten a few glares from the other girls for her attire, but she usually ignored them.

Tamiyo wore the same school uniform as Naru, though with a slightly longer skirt, and at home, she always seemed to be dressed in the same long-sleeve green shirt, with a pair of sweat-pants, though recently he had noticed she had switched to jeans.

Motoko wore a different school uniform from Naru and Tamiyo, as she went to an all-girls school, which had a blue uniform of a similar style as Naru's and Tamiyo's. At home, she always wore her Gi, which most people would only where at a Kendo tournament. No one ever really tried to point this out to Motoko, for which Keitaro was glad for, as he still remembered having that conversation from when they were younger. And of course, she kept her sword with her at all times, whether she was at home at the Hinata or at school.

Saki went to the same school ad Motoko, and so, had the same uniform. While at home, all she really wore was a pair of baggy blue pants, and a white tank-top, with tape around her knuckles.

Shinobu, still being a middle schooler, wore the same white and blue uniform of the school Su went to. At home, she usually wore a light green hoodie with pink sleeves, and a pair of shorts, though Keitaro often spotted her with a white apron whenver she was trying to do her chores.

Hiromi, while she didn't have a school uniform, usually had a white long-sleeve button-up shirt and a plain blue skirt. Although, she almost always had that taser of hers poking out of her pocket.

If Keitaro had hoped any of these observations would help him get along with the girls, he was sadly mistaken, but he figured he had to start somewhere.

* * *

**Day 16: Midday: The First Day of Cram School **

Keitaro had spent the entire day trying to get everything perfect. He had avoided the girls, and hoped that they wouldn't try to rope him into some more chores. The night before he and Naru had coordinated on their schedules and study plans. If anyone saw the two, they could have easily thought they were planning to invade another country with the careful amount of planning they did. He had already gotten all his supplies from home when Haitani and Shirai helped him move. He was as ready as he was going to be, all he had to do was wait until Naru came back from High School, so the two could leave together. Today was the first day of Cram School for them.

*Knock-Knock*

He jumped at the sound, and turned to the door.

"W-who is it?"

"I-it's me, Shinobu."

Keitaro sighed, and relaxed. Shinobu had actually been rather easy to deal with, at least compared to the other girls. And he had yet to even have an accident around her, like he had so far with practically every other girl.

"Come in." Keitaro said.

Shinobu opened the door slowly, and stuck her head in, seeing him hunched over his desk with his studying materials.

"Um, if you're too busy then I can come later." She said.

"No, no, its okay, what do you need?" He asked.

Shinobu hesitantly entered, with a notebook behind her back. "I'm having trouble with a few math problems, and… I-I was wondering if you could help me."

"Oh, okay." Keitaro said. "Math isn't traditionally my best subject, but some middle school problems should be alright; let me… just grab a chair here." He pulled up another chair to the desk, and cleared some space on his desk for her.

Shinobu sat down, and put out her problems notebook in front of Keitaro. He looked at them as Shinobu quietly pointed out the one she was having difficulty with. Keitaro helped the young girl work through each of the problems, showing her mistakes, and how to do each problem, until they managed to finish all of them.

"Wow thank you sempai." Shinobu said when they were done.

"It's no big deal." Keitaro told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very smart, so I get the simplest problems wrong. I probably won't make it into Tokyo University like you and Naru-sempai." She said, self-consciously.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Keitaro said, getting very serious. "You can't give up before you even try. That's what you're doing with the math problems, you tell yourself you can't do them, so you don't. If you set yourself up to fail, you will."

"But…"

"And if you fail, what's the worst thing that'll happen? If you fall you just gotta get up and keep going." He explained.

"But I'm not smart like you are sempai." Shinobu said.

"Who said I'm smart? I'm a grade A idiot, everyone I know will tell you that." He responded, almost proud.

"But then why are you trying to get into Tokyo University?" Shinobu asked.

Keitaro smiled. "It's a bit of a long story. Me and Naru made a promise when we were young to get into Tokyo University together. So we've tried to study as hard as we can to get into there. It's why we're going to Cram school."

"So that's it? A promise?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. I've actually already tried to take the Todai exams, but failed. Twice." He said with a weak grin.

"Well then why are you still trying, even though you failed?"

"Because I take my promises very seriously. Maybe a little too seriously. But this promise is very important to me and Naru. And I refuse to give up as long as one of us still trying. And neither should you Shinobu."

Shinobu blushed a little. "Thank you Sempai."

"Sempai, huh?"

The two, jumped, and turned to the doorway, where they saw Naru still in her school uniform leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Keitaro asked.

"Long enough, sempai~." She teased him. "And here I thought I was the only girl allowed to call you sempai. I'm hurt."

"You're not jealous are you?" Keitaro asked, almost afraid.

"Nah, she's too cute to be jealous over." Naru said. Keitaro gave a sigh of relief. "I'll just change, and then we'll head to cram school, okay?"

"Okay." Keitaro said, getting up, and getting his studying supplies together. "Hey, um, Shinobu-chan, why Sempai? I mean, technically I'm not really in school anymore, so it's not like I'm your senior or anything."

"I don't know, it just felt… natural." Shinobu said. She heard a scraping on the ceiling, and saw a panel being removed, and Naru poking her head through it.

"Catch me Keitaro!" She said, before jumping down, and landing on Keitaro in the middle of his attempts to catch her. She had changed into an orange skirt, and a light-orange hoodie with half of the word SALEM on either side of the zipper, while she retained her glasses and braids look."Oh, Kei-Kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, getting up.

"Alright, come on, or we'll be late!" Naru grabbed his hand, and quickly led him back out to the hallways.

"Sempai!" Keitaro looked back to see Shinobu. "I'll do like you said! I'll try harder! I-I promise!"

Keitaro smiled on his way out, as Naru dragged him down the stairs outside, and then onto the train-station.

* * *

**Day 16: Evening**

"Wow, I think you two broke a record today or something." Haitani said.

"Shut up you two, those psycho girls haven't let me touch me Kei-Kun in weeks!" Naru said, cuddling up to her boyfriend, who was blushing rather hard.

The four friends were on the train back to their various homes, with Haitani and Shirai having to stand, and Keitaro and Naru having the last two seats. Keitaro for the most part sat still with his eyes staring out the windows as if he were contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Both of them were still somewhat red in the face.

"Yeah, but I swear, every time we took our eyes off of you, you two were banging." Shirai stated.

"You two won't shut up until I've found you girlfriends again, are you." Naru remarked.

"Girlfriends would be nice." Haitani said.

"I'm sorry but you two are out of luck, the only girls I know are the ones at the inn." Naru told them.

"Well what about at your high-school?" Shirai pleaded.

"Guys we're at the age where that stuff gets kinda creepy." Naru told them. "Besides, I've only been at that place for about a month now."

"Well how come it's okay for you and Keitaro then?" Haitani asked.

"That's different, I'm going to Marry Keitaro someday. I know that, he knows that, and our parents know that, so nobody cares what the hell we do. Except for certain tenants of a certain dorm." Naru said.

"Geeze, so much for that misplaced optimism of ours then, huh?" Haitani said.

"I know, why don't we go clubbing or something? Naru could be our wingman!" Shirai stated.

"Yeah, I mean Keitaro's been doing a pretty horrible job."

"Hey!" Keitaro said, snapping out of his fugue state.

"Maybe." Naru said. "I think we could both use a break. How about at the end of the week?"

The two nodded. "Sounds good. How about this Friday?"

"That sounds good." Naru said. "I think we could use a break from all the studying we'll do."

"Ah yes… studying." Shirai air quoted.

* * *

**Day 18: Evening**

Naru walked into the living room and saw the girls with their various weapons drawn, and staring down a cowering Keitaro, each of them emanating disapproval and irritation. Naru sighed, and tried to remember her breathing exercises to contain her anger. It didn't help much. "Alright, what do they think Keitaro did this time?" She asked Kitsune, who was watching from afar.

"Caught him studying with the new girl." Kitsune said, seeing the events unfold with a single eye.

"Admit it! You're trying to do something perverted with Shinobu-chan in your room, aren't you!" Tamiyo accused.

"No, we were studying! Honest!" Keitaro pleaded.

"Either you're a complete idiot to be studying her problems, or she's a complete genius to be studying yours." Motoko stated.

"I was helping her with her problems, honest! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're an idiot, and there are much more qualified people here to help her with her homework." Tamiyo said, with the twins nodding in agreement.

"Here's an idea!" Su said. "Why don't we ask Shinobu-chan!"

As one, each of the angry girls turned on the diminutive bluenette who cowered under their intensive gaze. "Is this true Shinobu-chan?"

"Y-y-yes." Shinobu managed to get out.

"What? Why did you go to this idiot?" Tamiyo asked bluntly. "I'd have no problem helping with your homework."

"I could help as well." Motoko said.

"I can help too!" Su said, jumping up.

"Um… well…"

"Spit it out kid!" Saki said.

"You're too scary!"

This took the girls back a bit. "W-we're scary?" Tamiyo asked.

"What makes you say that?" Saki asked, picking the small girl by the collar.

"T-that!" Shinobu cried.

"Let go of her Saki." Tamiyo said. Saki dropped Shinobu, who almost seemed on the verge of tears.

"Do you really think we're scary?" Hiromi asked.

"K-k-kinda." Shinobu said. "You're always attacking Keitaro-Sempai, I'm worried that if I mess up you might attack me."

"Sempai huh?" Saki said, grabbing Keitaro by his collar.

"I can see what you mean." Hiromi sighed.

"Hey, we only attack Urashima because he deserves it!" Motoko said.

"Yeah, he's a pervert." Miko and Miho stated.

"Well guys, maybe we could be a little less violent in trying to control the manager." Hiromi said, making sure to pull back Motoko and Saki.

"Thank you Hiromi-san." Keitaro said.

"Make no mistake, I hold no sympathy for you, just the young girls who have to watch us beat you down." Hiromi told him, giving him a hateful glare.

"Well, we still can't let poor Shinobu-chan get into a room alone with this pervert." Tamiyo stated.

"Why not? Keitaro-Sempai hasn't done anything wrong." Shinobu said to them.

"Don't be fooled! That man is just manipulating your heart." Motoko told her.

"We obviously can't trust him in a room alone with you." Saki said.

"But I haven't even done anything!" Keitaro pleaded from his position on the floor.

"Shut up you!" Saki said, giving him a swift kick.

"How about this!" Naru announced, barging into the fray. "How about I study with them? I'll serve as a guard to make sure my boyfriend doesn't molest poor Shinobu, and all of you can rest easy." She suggested. "Besides, it's not like it hurts to go over the basics."

Tamiyo snorted. "Yeah right, you're probably just gonna do something just as perverted in front of the poor girl."

"What was that?" Naru said, rather indignantly.

"You're always hanging on to him." Saki stated. "Who knows what you two will do if we leave you alone."

"Okay, why don't you girls just tell me what you two are so afraid of me doing?" Naru said, beginning to lose control of her anger. "Obviously we can't do anything perverted, cause Shinobu would shout, and you'd come in to chase Keitaro, and kick him out from here. I think we've already made it clear we don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing!" Naru said, charging through crowd. She grabbed Keitaro by his collar, and Shinobu by her arm, and dragged the two down the hallway.

"W-wait, where are we going?" Shinobu cried.

"To study!" She shouted, leaving everyone in the living room in a shocked state as they heard a door slam shut.

* * *

**Day 21: Evening**

"Haitani, Shirai! Over here!" Keitaro hailed his two friends.

"You're kidding us right?" The two said.

"What?"

"It's a ramen stand!" Shirai told him, pointing out the shabby location they were at.

"How are we supposed to pick up chicks here?" Haitani asked in despair.

"Do either of you two have enough money to afford anywhere else?" Naru asked the two, as she ate her soup.

"Well… no." Shirai admitted.

"Between High School, Cram School, and studying at the Inn, I don't have time for a job." Naru told them, still dressed in her cram-school clothes. "Keitaro doesn't get that much money in the first place, and what money he does make is going into repairs for the inn, those girls are always finding a way to break something. So if he's treating, you two gotta take what we give."

The two begrudgingly sat down at the stand, and ordered a simple meal. "We were kind of expecting a dance club or something."

"We've already tried that, haven't we?" Keitaro said. "I don't think it worked too well last time."

"Yeah, but this time we won't need fake id's." Haitani said. "We're old enough now we don't have to worry about sneaking in, we just walk straight in, and we're golden."

"Well, I'd still need to sneak in." Naru stated.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're younger than we are." Shirai said.

"So what are we supposed to do if we're not getting new girlfriends?" Haitani asked.

"I was hoping to catch up." Naru said cheerily. "We didn't really have a chance while you guys were at the Inn, and we don't really have many classes together."

"Oh yeah, Keitaro, how are those crazy girls going for you?" Haitani asked.

Keitaro sighed. "They're not."

His two friends laughed. "Who would have guessed Keitaro could have found someone who doesn't like him!" Shirai said.

"Yeah, that's right, laugh at my misery." Keitaro muttered.

"Anything exciting happen?" Haitani asked.

"Well, things have kinda settled into a routine." Keitaro said. "I have an accident, and the same group of the girls chase me around the place, and the first one to catch me usually gives me a beating and leaves. Occasionally they'll tie me down, and decide what to do with me."

The two couldn't help but chuckle. "Which group of girls is it that chase you?" Shirai asked.

"Well, Motoko-chan, and Saki-san are always there, Hiromi-san sometimes joins in, Su's joins the others on and off, and Tamiyo-san always seems to be leading them, though she never actually is the one to give me a beating, she always seems to get the other girls to do it." Keitaro told them.

Haitani and Shirai turned to Naru. "Yeah, we didn't get any of that."

"The Samurai and the boxer chick keep chasing him, the foreign girl and the cop sometimes joins in, and the glasses girl leads the pack."

"Ahhh…"

"And where are you when all this is happening?" Haitani asked.

Naru sighed. "It's real frustrating. I tried to stay and defend my Kei-Kun, but the girls just kept raising a stink over it. Keitaro just told me to try to ignore the situation, so I could along with the girls better, and focus on my studies."

"You'd rather get a beating Keitaro?" Shirai asked.

Keitaro waved them off. "You guys know me, I bounce back from everything. Besides, this year will be the first time Naru takes the Todai exams, I can't let her get distracted by me. And once we get into Tokyo-U, we won't have to worry about any of this any more."

The two shook their heads.

"The most recent argument we had was whether he was allowed to tutor one of the younger girls." Naru told them.

"Huh? What was that about?" Shirai asked.

"They were worried Keitaro was going to do something perverted to her while they were alone in his room." Naru explained.

Shirai burst into laughter. "Yeah, I can just imagine Keitaro trying to seduce a middle schooler!" He said.

"I managed to bust my way into the conversation, so now I'm stuck tutoring her too." Naru said. "I mean, it's not like I don't mind, and the girls actually pretty sweet, but it was one of those instances where my mouth was ahead of my brain."

"You mean like in the janitors closet on Tuesday." Haitani said.

"Oh shut-up you!" Naru cried.

"So Keitaro, you get any of those drawings done?" Haitani asked.

"What drawings?" Naru asked. "You're not showing these two any of me are you?" She asked, tugging on his cheek.

"Nah, we finally figured out the plot for the Manga we're gonna write." Haitani told her.

"That?" Naru said. "You guys have been talking about that since High School. What have you figured on this time?"

"Okay, we were thinking… of a story where a guy has to take over an all-girls dormitory." Haitani said.

"…You have got to be kidding me." Naru stated.

"We're serious, it's a good story, and you can't deny we have a lot of source material." Shirai told her.

"Yeah, except that your source material would probably try to cut off your manhood's if they found out about it." Naru said.

"Which is why you won't be telling them." Haitani said. "So Keitaro, you got the drawings?"

"I have them done, but I don't have them with me. I'll hand them to you on Monday." Keitaro said.

"You're actually going through with it?" Naru asked.

"Well, yeah, it gives me something to do when those girls aren't chasing me, and drawing helps me focus and relax." Keitaro said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, give me the rundown, what have you got?" Naru asked.

"Well, not too much." Shirai said. "I'm in charge of plot. I was thinking that we have this average joe type for the main character, a little nerdy like us, wears glasses, one of his folks dies, and he ends up inheriting an old estate. Like Keitaro he doesn't find out it's a girls dorm until it's a little too late. Though the women of our story don't try to kill him, most of them still have trouble adjusting."

"Okay, so what are the girls like? What are their ages, and what'll they do if they're not trying to kill of the protagonist?" Naru asked.

"Well we kinda based the character sheet on the girls at the Inn." Haitani said. "Their ages will probably be around your age, High Schooler. We were thinking the childhood friend character would be based mostly off of you , though she'll be a little bit sweeter."

"Well thanks- wait, what do you mean sweeter?" Naru asked, leaning towards the two.

"Well no offense Naru, but you know what you can be like at times." Shirai said.

"Besides, it's not the childhood friend character type that tries to screw the main character all the time, she's supposed to be pure and innocent." Haitani said.

"Well maybe she should." Naru said. "Isn't the sex-obsessed girl that's always trying to screw the protagonist knows next to nothing about him?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Shirai said.

"That's what I don't like about the love triangles in Manga. Guy like's Girl A, but Girl B is in love the guy, but the Guy always ends up getting Girl A, and Girl B is left heartbroken." Naru said.

"Well, what do you suggest Naru?" Haitani asked.

"Hmm… well, I don't think the Girl should be the one sex-obsessed, but I think she should be a strong character who is actively trying to get the Protaganists feelings." She said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Keitaro said.

"Hey, Naru, would you like to join us in writing our Manga?" Haitani asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not, so long as sit doesn't get in the way of our studies." Naru said.

* * *

Today Naru got reacquainted with some of Keitaro's best friends, and Naru joined the groups Manga project.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Greetings readers of my story. Sorry this chapter is short, it's not meant to have too much story in it, but I think it's nice.

Alright, let's get to the point. I have some bad news for you readers. I stated at the first chapter that I had already written several chapters before I published the story in the first place. Well, this is the last one. Chapters are most definitely going to be fewer and farer between from now on. And this includes the next chapter.

As for the story as a whole, I hope to follow a combintion of the main plot from both the Anime and Manga, and it should be progressing faster, and there will be fewer 'filler' chapters similar to this, exculding the next chapter, which will also be a 'filler' chapter. I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but nothing too concrete. Anyway, as for next chapter, it is at least half finished, but I have reached a point in the next chapter in which I have no idea how to procede. If anyone wishes to help me in this area, feel free to contact me, and maybe we can hash out my issues with the current chapter.

Any feedback regarding my story is greatly appreciated, a 'good story bro' review is always appreciated, but please tell me what you can about the story please. For instance, a few quick questions, how have I done in regards to the Japanese Honorifics? I'd like to think I've done a good job, but I don't feel comfortable using them. Also, how have I done in regards to the OC's or rather, the anti-Keitaro faction. I think I may have made them too aggressive as most people seem to hate them (because of what I've done, not because I'm a lousy author.) Do I need to put in a few more redeeming qualities, or this just regular hate coming from the people who love Keitaro and hate to see him abused.

Also, a quick 'shout-out' to my reviewers, A Fan Of Your; I'm sorry to say that the Harem part will be coming much later in the story, and the first part of the story (now) is focusing on Naru. I can understand impatience, but it wouldn't make sense for me to jump to a Harem right now would it? However, Keitaro's already kinda got half a harem now if you read betwen the lines, and squint really hard. Tes Gulliver; I'm sorry a part of my story doesn't live up to your tastes, but I'm honestly curious as to how my OC's are behaving any different than the Canon Love Hina girls. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm assuming your a fan of the original, but I don't see how my story is that different in regards to violence. Samhan; I'm glad for your support and enthusiasm, but can you also keep the comments you put in your PMs in the review? I'd like to think that the more reviews my story has, the more willing people will be to look at it. Lastly, Major Mike Powell III, I am very fond of people who review every chapter, and you are one of those people, so I am very fond of you, and I am very thankful for your support and feedback (though sometimes parts of your reviews can be a little difficult to read.)

Regardless of everything above, I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story, I am still surprised by the ammount of attention it's getting, but I hope to continue with it as soon as possible.


	7. Burgled

**Day 25: Morning**

**A Day at the Hinata**

Today's morning was a scramble as always. Motoko, as always, is the first to wake up, rising from bed at the crack of dawn every day in order to exercise and practice her swordcraft. Recently, due to the arrival of Keitaro, she found herself throwing herself into her training even more than usual. Rain or shine she would always get on the deck outside, overlooking the forest, and practice almost every sword technique she knew, even the more advanced maneuvers her older sister had tried to teach her, but had never quite mastered.

Shinobu was the one who got up the next earliest, so she could prepare breakfast for everyone. It was her way of trying to ingratiate herself to the other tenants. Nothing too elaborate, just some eggs, bacon and some toast, in addition to a Banana for Su, who had made her love of the fruit abundantly obvious for the rest of the Tenants.

Next up were those who got up to go to school for the day. First were the younger tenants, who needed to get off to their schools earlier than the high school girls. Miko and Miho were usually up bright and early in their school uniforms, and would quietly eat their breakfast in the kitchen before going off to school. Motoko would then finish her training, and wake Su up from her slothful slumber. After Su had gotten dressed, and greedily filled her stomach, she would bound down the stairs leading to the Hinata, and Shinobu would follow after her.

After the Middle School girls had risen, the older girls would get up, and prepare for the day. After having woken up the young foreign girl with a love of banana's, Motoko would take a bath in the Hinata's Hot Springs. Naru wakes up with the help of her alarm clock, and gets dressed in her school uniform, coming down to the kitchen and munching on the toast Shinobu offered her, while trying to get in some studying. Saki reluctantly leaves her bed, and lets her head stay asleep until she left the inn, giving nothing but moans and grunts to any who tried to start a conversation with her. Tamiyo was generally the last of the High School girls to wake, coming down from her room, prim and proper, and eating her breakfast in a delicate manner, before leaving about fifteen minutes after the younger girls, along with Naru to go to their school. For them the journey to school was a very quiet one. Motoko would finish her bath, and don her own uniform, with the addition of her Katana, and she and Saki would independently make their way to the same destination.

Haruka generally wakes up around the same time as the High School girls, her hair generally in a mess, and would give the same grunts and groans to those around her as Saki until she had had her morning Coffee. Afterwards, she'd still be in her quiet, unsocial state as before, but she'd at least regain her cognitive functions for the day. She'd stay, and see each of the girls off until everyone had left for the day, and she'd announce to anyone left that she was leaving to open up the tea-shop, with the same parting words "You know where I'll be if you need me. Don't burn the place down."

Keitaro made sure to get up early himself, before many of the other tenants, to insure a few quiet moments before the Inn became crowded with activity. He would avoid Motoko after she started her training, and would start doing some light cleaning, and swapping a few words, with Shinobu as she prepared everyone's breakfast. He'd then stay out of the way as the older girls got up for the day, at least until it was time for Naru to leave, in which he would hurry to give her a quick kiss before she left, much to the displeasure and gagging sounds of the other girls present.

Hiromi is the next to wake, getting up much later for her job as a policewoman. She dons her blue police uniform, along with the holster for her pistol and taser gun, and eats her breakfast before quietly leaving for work.

Then the last person to wake up is naturally Kitsune, who usually finds some new means of justifying herself sleeping until noon each day. She'd needle Keitaro a few times before flopping down on the couch to watch TV, while Keitaro focused himself on cleaning the Inn, and tackling his long list of chores given to him by the various tenants.

* * *

**Day 25: Midday**

Shinobu stared at the teacher as he was giving the lesson, unable to concentrate at all on his words. Her mind was somewhere else today, as it had been for a while. She looked down on her note book at where she had stopped taking notes.

She sighed as she realized this was probably why she wasn't doing so well in school. Why was she spacing out so much? She never considered herself smart, but she knew she shouldn't be encountering trouble when it came to paying attention to the teacher.

Was she still upset at her parents? She didn't think so, her parents had realized their faults, and they tried to do her right. She got what she wanted, and she didn't have to move. And now she was staying at the Hinata. And as scary as most of the girls where, she felt they really were trying to look out for her.

So why was she spacing out so much? She could barely catch every fourth word the teacher was saying. Maybe she just needed more time to adjust. Life at the Hinata was certainly hectic. Or maybe there was just no hope for a girl like her.

She wondered if her studies with Naru and the Manager could actually help her at this point. No matter what problem she had, the two of them always managed to help her solve it. Despite what everyone thought of them, they were genuinely good tutors, and Shinobu was grateful to both of them.

Maybe she was simply worked up, psyching herself out. She tried to think of ways to calm down. Her Father used to have a rubber ball in his pocket he would squeeze, but she didn't have anything like that now. Both Naru and Motoko seemed to know some kind of breathing exercise, but Shinobu didn't know if that would work for her. She remembered the Manager and his sketchbook. He had said a few times that drawing was a good way for him to calm down, and she had seen in the book he was actually a pretty good artist, even if some the entries had made her blush.

She looked at the pencil in her hand, and then at the teacher. Absent-mindedly, she began drawing a few lines to start a figure, and began drawing some more defined features. First the body, then the head. Draw the features, the eyes and the lips, then make them more defined, some lines for the hair, and then she started doing some shading.

Shinobu jumped as the bell signaling the end of class rang. The teacher stopped his droning, and the various students began packing up.

"Well, that was boring." Ayase, one of Shinobu's few school friends said.

"Y-yeah." Shinobu stated.

"Hey, Shin-Chan, what's that you got there?" The freckled schoolgirl asked.

Shinobu looked at her notebook to see she had drawn a portrait of the teacher on the near blank page. Ayase peered over Shinobu's shoulder and saw the penciled picture. "Hey, that's pretty good." She remarked. "Do you have a crush on the Teacher or something? That's so gross!" She teased.

Shinobu blushed bright red. "No! It's nothing like that! I swear!" Shinobu said, trying to cover up the picture.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone about your secret crush, okay?" Ayase said.

"It's not a crush!" Shinobu implored. "I… I just… I was just trying to draw something to help me concentrate."

"And you chose the teacher?" Ayase asked.

Shinobu stayed silent, and put her notebook away in her bag. Right about then, one could hear a tumbling down the hallway as Su leaped through the door, somersaulting straight over the desks, and landing expertly on Shinobu's. "Hiya Shinobu!" She greeted her with a wide grin.

"H-Hello Su-San." Shinobu said nervously, as now all eyes in the classroom were on them.

"Ah, you're that transfer student, right?" Ayase said.

"Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you Ayase!" Su said, giving a wave to the girl.

"Whoa, how do you know my name?" Ayase said, impressed.

"I know everyone's name, I'm a certified genius!" She bragged.

"Wow that's cool! How do you know Shinobu-Chan?" Ayase asked.

"Huh? Didn't she tell you? We're living together." Su announced, giving Shinobu a big hug.

"Hmm?" Ayase gave the two a strange look. "Oh, I get it! I didn't know you were like that Shinobu-Chan."

"L-Like what?" Shinobu asked, trying to slip from Su's grasp.

"A lesbian." Ayase said. "That's cool, I always wanted to have a lesbian friend."

"Wait, what!" Shinobu said in utter bewilderment.

"Ah, so you've discovered our secret Ayase. It is true, Shinobu and I are lovers!" Su exclaimed.

"No! No we are not!" Shinobu stated, trying to push Su away from her. "I do not work like that!"

"Are you sure?" Ayase asked.

"Yes!"

"Aw, that's a shame."

Shinobu looked around the classroom to see all eyes were still on her, with the classroom probably hearing the entire exchange. Shinobu grabbed her bag, and tried to disappear into herself, her skin turning into one of the brighter shades of red.

* * *

Shinobu left the school with Su in tow, both making their way back to the Hinata. Shinobu was quiet as usual, but Su could feel a sense of awkwardness between them today. That wouldn't do, she thought to herself. _'I have to fix this.'_

Shinobu thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye before she noticed Su staring at her. "Hey Shinobu, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Something feels off… are you mad for telling Ayase we were lovers?"

"No, not at all!" Shinobu said taken aback by Su's sudden serious manner. "Alright, maybe a little, but I'm not mad at you… just a little… " She searched for a gentle word for Su's behaviorisms. "unused to you… I guess."

"I see… Shinobu, am I a bother?" She asked.

"What? What do you mean Su-San?"

"Motoko says that I can be a bother to some people." She explained.

"Oh, Su, you're not a bother." Shinobu told her. "Not at all!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm… actually grateful for your company." Shinobu said. "Really I am. I am. I'm still just… trying to get used to everything, is all. A lot of things are happening at once for me, and I'm a, I feel a little, well, I uh, I'm um, I guess I'm kinda out of my league."

Su's face became consumed by a mad grin. "Great!" She exclaimed starting to jump up and down. "Don't worry Shinobu! I'm there for you!" She proclaimed clasping on to Shinobu's shoulder. "Come Rain or Shine, Thick or Thin, catastrophe or foreign invasion, I'll be there for you got it!"

"Um… sure…" Shinobu muttered.

"Great! Come on then, let's get back home." With that she took off with a dash, and Shinobu was forced to chase after her.

They continued back on their walk back to the Hinata, still quiet, but now missing that element of awkwardness. They walked through the town, with Su leading the way with a hum and a skip, with Shinobu quietly following behind her.

Shinobu caught a bad premonition, and checked over her shoulder. She saw a figure duck into the alleyway. She turned back and saw Su had carried ahead of her, and she hurried to catch up.

"Shinobu's slow!" Su teased.

"Am not!" Shinobu defended herself. "I… thought I saw something."

"What? Was it something tasty?" Su asked.

"No it was a person." Shinobu told her. "I thought we were being followed or something."

Su paused, and looked past Shinobu's shoulder. "Maybe we should ask. HEY MISTER! ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?"

Shinobu whirled around to see the figure she saw earlier, a disheveled man, jump, and then run into another alley.

"Must've had somewhere he needed to be." Su muttered.

Shinobu grabbed Su's wrist, and sprinted off with her down the road.

"Where are we going?" Su asked, confused by Shinobu's sudden desire to play.

"Home!" Shinobu said.

"Oh, OK!" Su disengaged herself from Shinobu, and easily kept pace with her, trying to race the girl back to the Hinata.

* * *

Keitaro flopped down on one of the chairs in the living room where Kitsune was still camped from when she woke up that morning.

"Yo, Kei-Kun, how're them chores?" Kitsune asked.

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me. They'd be better if I had some help." Keitaro sighed.

"Heh, nice try." Kitsune snickered, flipping through the channels.

"Well I'm just saying I could use the help." Keitaro sighed. "What is that you do all day anyway? I mean, the rents due in a few days, and-"

"Kei-Kun, don't worry about it, I got all that take care of." Kitsune said dismissively. "Besides, didn't I tell you that I'm a freelance writer?" She told him, changing the subject.

"Really? You?"

"Hey, I did well enough in my literature classes." She defended herself.

"Yeah, but only because that's the only class you asked us to help you study with." Keitaro said. "What kind of stuff do you write?"

"Oh, small time newspaper, or magazine articles." She told him. "I do some research, do a little digging, write up what I find, and net some cash."

"So you're like an old type of investigator." Keitaro said.

"Hey, who you calling old?" She asked, throwing a pillow in his direction. "Don't you have a floor to sweep or something."

Keitaro removed the pillow from his face, and got up. "I still gotta clean the baths, and mop the kitchen floor, and a bunch of other stuff I've probably haven't been able to think off." He sighed. "I suppose I should get back to it, the girls will be back from school soon enough, and I should try to get as much done before I head off to cram school with Naru."

"Oh yeah, by the way Keitaro, good work on the rooftop yesterday, Naru couldn't stop raving about you." Kitsune said with a sneaky grin. Keitaro for his part turned a bright red.

"I- You- How'd you-"

"Oh come on, you know that girl tells me everything." Kitsune said. "Don't you have a floor to sweep or something?"

Keitaro sighed, and got back to work. Soon enough the younger girls began returning to the Dorm. First were the twins, who quietly departed to their room without saying a word. Soon after them were Shinobu and Su, who both arrived in a decidedly disheveled state.

"I win!" Su proclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It- *pant* wasn't *pant* a race…" Shinobu managed to get out.

"You're just saying that 'cause you lost!" Su said happily. She tossed her shoes off, and ran off through the hallways, giggling insanely.

Shinobu sighed, and retreated to her own in room in order to change. And sort out her homework to do later.

About a half hour later, the older girls began coming home too. First was Saki, who noisily made her way into her room to change, and settled herself into the living to watch the TV. The next two to come were Tamiyo and Naru. Tamiyo locked herself in her room for a while, and Naru sought out her loving boyfriend, who was mopping the Kitchen floor.

"Keitaro!" She announced, attacking him with a hug from behind.

"Ah!" Keitaro froze at first, but relaxed when he realized it was Naru. "You scared me there Naru."

"Those girls have you jumping at shadows." Naru complained. "You're still doing your chores?"

"The workload around here tends to pile up." Keitaro said. "I still haven't been able to get rid of that wasp nest, or do some of the other repairs around here."

"Well, no time to worry about that, we gotta head off to Cram School!" Naru said, dragging her boyfriend up the stairs and into their rooms.

Last to return home was Motoko coming back from Kendo Club. She soon changed into her Gi, and silently began her meditation exercises in her room.

Shinobu soon came down from her room, and decided to do something nice for the day. She entered the living room, where Kitsune and Saki were still watching TV. "Um, everyone, I decided to make something to eat, and I wondered if anyone wants anything."

"Oh, great!" Saki said, leaping over the chair, and into the kitchen. "I could use a snack!" Kitsune stretched herself on the couch like a cat before getting up to get her meal in the Kitchen with Saki.

A tumbling could be heard as Shinobu saw Keitaro and Naru descend the stairs, heading on their way out. "Oh Sempai's!" Shinobu called out. "I'm um, going to make something to eat, and um, I was wondering if you uh, want something. To eat. If you want."

"Oh, sorry Shinobu-Chan, we're just about to leave for Cram School." Keitaro told her.

"Oh, I understand." Shinobu said, crestfallen.

Naru then whacked Keitaro on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shinobu-Chan is trying to do something nice for us. It's very rude to refuse her." Naru lectured him.

"Ok then." Keitaro said. Shinobu gave a large smile, and skipped back to the kitchen, followed by Naru and Keitaro.

"You're going out like that?" Saki asked, upon seeing Naru's outfit.

"Um, Sempai's?"

"Yes, I am, do you have some sort of objection to what I'm wearing?" Naru asked, testily.

"No! It's just that you look…"

"Like a bespectacled nerd girl, who's never gotten a date in her life?" Kitsune volunteered, leaning on the counter.

"Well… yeah." Saki said. "You normally look a lot better."

"Well, that's the point." Naru told her.

"Be careful with the floor Shinobu-Chan, I just mopped."

"Hmm? I don't get it." Saki said.

"Hey um, Sempai's?"

"I don't want guys hitting on me when I already have a boyfriend, and when I'm trying to do some studying at school." Naru explained. "So I dress down to keep away nuisances."

"It's something she cooked up in High School." Kitsune said.

"S-Sempai's!" Everyone turned to Shinobu, who wilted under their attention. "U-Um, please don't fight…"

"Eh? Oh, no, we're not fighting." Saki said, trying to calm down the girl.

"Yeah…" Naru said.

"Oh I see. Ok then." She said, turning back to her meal-making. "Um, Sempai's? I was wondering if I could get some advice."

"What with?" Keitaro asked.

"When I was walking back to the Dorm with Su, I thought I saw a man following me." She explained.

"Eh!" Was a combined response from both Naru and Saki who were both now leaning over the counter, with Shinobu, being literally taken aback, losing her footing, and holding onto the counter. Saki took a moment to look at Naru, whose face had taken a very serious, and almost angry expression.

"What did you see, what was he like?" Naru asked the poor intimidated girl.

"Um… uh… I didn't get that good a look at him." Shinobu said, trying to get her balance again. "He um… he looked kind of scary, I think I saw him a few times while we were coming back."

"Great, look like some asshole's trying to harass Shinobu." Naru muttered. "What did you do when you found out?"

"Me and Su started running." Shinobu said.

Naru shook her head, and began tutting. "Bad move, if you run, then they know you've spotted them. Best move is to get to a place with a lot of people, and avoid places that don't. Try to scare them off by going near a police officer if you can. Speaking of, you should probably report this to Hiromi when you can."

"That's what she should do?" Saki asked, disbelievingly. "Just go to a crowded place?"

"And what would you do?" Naru asked pointedly.

"Clobber the bastard!" She said enthusiastically. "Make it so he won't, and can't harass anyone else again."

"Violence should only be used as a last resort." Naru said sagely.

"And what's she supposed to do if this creep corners her? How is she supposed to defend herself?"

"You may have a point." Naru conceded begrudgingly. "Of course she should only do so if she knows how to handle herself."

"Maybe we could teach her some self-defense?" Keitaro suggested. "Like some of the stuff Granny Hina taught us? Remember how insistent she was about that?"

"And what exactly do you know about defending yourself?" Saki asked, rather suspiciously.

"Oh, Keitaro knows lots of things." Kitsune interjected. "How to draw naked woman, how to study, how to run, how to bake cookies…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kitsune." Keitaro said.

"No prob." Kitsune said with a mischievous grin.

"Well I believe Shinobu should learn some way to defend herself." Keitaro stated. "Just in case."

"Well, I do believe everyone should know something about how to defend themselves." Naru said. "Even if it's something as simple how to throw a punch properly. We should at least get her a cell-phone or something."

"Um, Sempai's," The girls and Keitaro turned to Shinobu, who had two plates with the meals for Keitaro and Naru on them, which she had made while they had been talking about her. "I, uh, have your food. You should hurry up so you can go to Cram School."

"Eh-heh, time flies, doesn't it?" Keitaro stepped forward to grab their plates. "Thank you very much Shino-Whoa!" He slid on the wet floor, and crashed into the poor girl, with the food flying everywhere, and plates smashing on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, Shinobu-Chan, are you ok?" He asked. Then he noticed where his hand was, placed firmly on Shinobu pubescent breast, and her dress flung high enough to reveal the white pair of panties she was wearing. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"S-Sempai, how c-c-could you?" She whimpered.

"W-w-wait it was an accident!" Keitaro pleaded. He looked up to see Saki looking down on him with an evil fury.

"You Pervert!"

"This is the part where we run!" Naru announced grabbing her boyfriend, and running off with the poor boy, with Saki in pursuit.

"I thought it was supposed to be rude to decline Shinobu's meal!" Keitaro said as Naru dragged him outside.

"Well you went and ruined that you idiot!" Naru said. "I figure she has more reason to worry about you now than anyone else!"

The two were pursued by Saki past Haruka's teashop, the caretaker giving them a cursory glance as they went by, and down the steps where Saki then gave up pursuit.

* * *

Saki made her trek back up steps of the Hinata, and made her way back into the building, and from there into the Kitchen, where Kitsune was helping Shinobu on to her feet, the young girl still whimpering slightly.

"That goddamned pervert, going after a sweet little kid like Shinobu!" Saki fumed. "How can you stand that sleezeball, Kitsune?" She asked.

"He's good for a couple of laughs?" Kitsune suggested, snickering at the whole situation. "There, there girl, it's alright." She said, trying to soothe Shinobu.

"S-S-Sempai, he-he-he-"

"I know, we've all been there." Kitsune said comforting the poor girl.

"I heard something, what was it this time?" Tamiyo asked, as she descended the stairs.

"That pervert manager just molested Shinobu-San!" Saki fumed.

"Ah great! Where is he now then?" Tamiyo said, her anger showing.

"He already ran off, the coward." Saki said.

"Oh, so you'd rather he just stand there so you can KO him?" Kitsune asked.

"Well…"

"How is Shinobu-San doing?" Tamiyo asked.

Shinobu was standing on her own, and was wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "I'm fine." She whimpered. "And now there's a mess. I should really clean this up."

"See, I knew this would happen sooner or later." Tamiyo said. "This is why we didn't want you alone with him."

"B-But I…"

"He tripped on the floor." Kitsune offered.

"A likely excuse." Tamiyo said. "I hope you can see now why we were so aggressive about you not studying with that man now, Shinobu."

"A-Actually-"

"It just burns me up that that damned pervert keeps doing whatever we please no matter what we try to do." Saki said.

"U-Um maybe if I-"

"What I don't get is how a girl like Naru can stand being in relationship with such a detestable man." Tamiyo said.

"Here we go." Kitsune muttered. " 'Oh that nasty pervert, whatever shall we do?', 'We gotta get that hideous male out of our dorm', 'I'm gonna smash his face in, and rip off his manhood!', 'Oh don't do that, it might be covered in nasty germs', 'Oh that poor Naru, obviously that smart girl has been brainwashed by that pervert into acting like such a lewd girl'-"

"We can do without the commentary from the peanut gallery." Tamiyo said.

"E-Excuse me." The assembled girls turned to look at Shinobu, who started fidgeting under their gaze. "W-Would it be a-alright if maybe I… um learned how to defend myself? Then I could still study with Keitaro-Sempai, and Naru-Sempai?"

"Huh, I actually like the sound of that." Tamiyo said.

"You think?" Saki asked.

"Yeah! Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day, teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime." Tamiyo sagely said.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Saki said.

"I'm saying that we can't follow Shinobu everywhere to protect her, so we should teach her how to defend herself." Tamiyo explained. "Just teach her enough of your boxing moves to keep that pervert from trying anything stupid."

"I've never really tried to teach anything I know to anyone, I don't think I'd be that good." Saki said.

"Come on, I'd bet you'd be great." Tamiyo implored.

"Alright… but I'd need a sparring partner." Saki said, when her expression took on a more sinister manner. "And I know just who can help."

* * *

"Motoko!" Saki barged in to Motoko's room where she sat meditating in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want Aesadi-San?" Motoko asked, obviously annoyed.

"I challenge you to a sparring match!" She declared.

"This again?" Motoko asked. "I thought I told you-"

"Blah-Blah, this is important this time, tell her Tamiyo!" Saki pushed Tamiyo into the room, and Motoko looked at her expectantly. Tamiyo took a moment to adjust her glasses before explaining.

"Our Perverted Manager finally lost control and molested poor Shinobu, and she's asked us to teach her how to better defend herself. Saki has volunteered to teach her, but she needs a sparring partner."

"Then you do it." Motoko stated, still in her meditative position. "Despite what Aesadi-San thinks, mine and hers' fighting styles are incompatible. I am trained to face swordsmen, she is trained to face unarmed opponents, there is no way for either of us to have a proper match. It would be just as useful for Aesadi-San to use you as her dummy as it would be if I were to do it and quite simply, I can't be bothered."

Tamiyo pouted, and thought for a second before she came up with an idea. "Oh, well then, poor little Shinobu, there'll be nothing she can do the next time the Manager decides to have his way with her." Motoko twitched at this statement, and Tamiyo smirked. "She'll be defenseless against him, unable to do anything to stop his unwanted advances." Tamiyo paused before turning to the door. "I will teach her the best I can, I only hope my paltry knowledge will be enough for her to fend off any wretched man who tries to attack her." Just as she was about to leave, Motoko got up, and grabbed Tamiyo by the shoulder.

"Wait!" She cried.

"Oh, did you want something Motoko-San?" Tamiyo asked.

"Maybe- You might have a point…" Motoko muttered.

Saki took on a large grin, and threw a punch into the air. "Alright! Rematch time!"

"M-Make no mistake, I am only doing this so Maehara-San can better defend herself from Keit- from the Manager."

* * *

The girls present assembled in the living room to watch Shinobu's training. Kitsune lay on the couch in her typical fashion, while Su had Miho and Miko assembled to cheer her on by the arm chair. Motoko and Saki were in the middle of the room, with Saki being visibly more excited by her task than Motoko. Shinobu and Tamiyo were at the side, with Tamiyo, as usual, supervised the groups.

"Okay Shinobu-San, first you have to get your stance right." Saki said, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. She had her feet at shoulder's width, leading slightly with her left foot.

"Alright." Shinobu said, trying her best to mimic the stance that Saki had.

"Keep your arms tucked in like this-" She demonstrated by tucking in her arms, with her elbows against her ribcage, and her clenched fists at her eye-level. Shinobu mimicked her. "-in order to protect your core. Also keep your head down, and keep your chin tucked in. If you don't get this right, you'll get knocked out straight away, got it?"

"Y-yeah…" Shinobu said, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Go Shinobu! You can do it!" Su cheered.

"Fight! Fight!" The twins chanted.

"Now it's time to go on the offense!" Saki said, with a twisted smile directed at Motoko. "First you have your jabs." Saki said, getting closer to Motoko, who took on her own defensive stance. "Jabs are quick-" She tested Motoko with a jab, which she deflected with an open hand. "light" She hit Motoko with another jab "punches, meant to either wear down your opponent, or-" three successive jabs were fired at Motoko, who deflected all of them, but was forced to take a step back, and seemed to be a bit straining. "to test your opponents defenses. Then there's a cross."

In a blur, Saki threw a heavy punch at Motoko's head, which she both tried to duck, and catch at the same time, barely succeeding at both. Saki smirked. "With a Cross, you want to throw most of your weight into it. There's a Hook-" With a bent arm, Saki turned into a blow aimed at Motoko's head, which succeeded at taking away Motoko's balance.

"And then there's the uppercut." Saki said, with an evil grin, causing Motoko to eye her warily. Saki crouched slightly for a brief half second before launching upwards, fist first, aimed straight at Motoko's head. Motoko caught the blow in her hands, but was unable to keep her balance, and was knocked straight off her feet. "As you can see, uppercuts are good for getting your opponents off-balance. You get it?" She turned to see Shinobu, who was, in boxing terms at least, in terrible shape.

She was leading with the wrong foot and fist, she was off-balance, with her back ramrod straight, and her arms pinned to her chest, with her head so low, she was looking at the floor. If Saki ever had to go up against the poor girl, she would be down in two blows at best. It was pitiful and almost comical. "Alright, I have no idea what I'm doing." Saki muttered.

"You're doing a great job Saki!" Tamiyo said.

"No I'm not! I'm sorry Shinobu, you're getting it all wrong, and I quite frankly don't know where to begin." Saki said. "I'm not a teacher, I have no idea how I'm supposed to fix this."

"Well what did your teacher do when you got something wrong?" Tamiyo asked.

"I didn't." Saki said. "Sounds boastful, but when I was a kid learning this stuff, I got everything right, and learned through experience."

"I'm sorry Saki-Sempai." Shinobu said, collapsing from whatever meager attempt it was she had at boxing.

"Ah, it's not your fault kid." Saki said. "You can't help that you're a terrible boxer."

"Well, if you can't teach her, how about you Motoko-San?" Tamiyo asked.

Motoko who was still getting up from Saki's earlier blow, glared at the glasses girl. "The particular sect of Kendo that I have been instructed on is that of an ancient art that can only be instructed to others by the express permission of the Aoyoma Clan." She stated. "It is not in my power to impart any of my knowledge unto anyone else."

"Well we gotta do something!" Tamiyo stated.

"I know!" Su said, raising her hand. "Tamiyo why don't you teach Shinobu how to beat up the Manager?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know anything about that kinda stuff." Tamiyo confessed.

"Aren't you the one who suggested we teach Shinobu how to defend herself?" Motoko asked, dusting herself off. "If you really believe that knowing self-defense is necessary, then shouldn't we start with you?"

"H-Hey, this isn't about me." Tamiyo said. "Shinobu was the one who was assaulted today."

"It actually wasn't that big a deal." Shinobu said.

"And she is the most vulnerable of all the tenants here." She stated. "With both her parents far from town, and considering how small and weak she is."

"Tatsukata-San, the reason we are living in this dorm is because we are separated from our families." Motoko stated. "I myself, for instance, am vastly separated from my family in Kyoto."

"Yeah but-"

"Not to mention, the twins are also just as 'defenseless' as Shinobu is, and Su has no trained fighting style. Yet you do not seem to be worried about them."

"I um…"

"Tamiyo must not care for us." Miko said.

"I think she only cares about Shinobu." Miho responded.

"Wait no, that's not it!" Tamiyo said, trying to rack her powerful brain for a way to turn the situation around in her favor.

"Even Kitsune is useless in a fight, are you not concerned for her safety?" Motoko stated.

"I can handle myself well enough, thank you very much." Kitsune piped up.

A lightbulb went off in Tamiyo's head as she realized her course of action. "Look, we should all be able to defend ourselves, okay? Not only from not only our lecherous Manager, but also any threat. The world is a dangerous place, and we live in a society that preys on women. You are all right, Shinobu isn't the only one we should be teaching, but I think it would be a good idea if we try to figure out if we can actually teach anyone here how to defend themselves first." Tamiyo smirked, having been able to turn the tables, and garner everyone's attention. "Now, Motoko can't, or won't teach anyone her Kendo moves, so unless she changes her mind, that option is out. Su, Miko, Miho, Shinobu, Kitsune and myself are untrained in any specific style, which leaves you and Hiromi. Now, are you sure you can't teach anyone anything?"

Saki grew a nervous look. "I was psyched out about teaching stuff to one person! Now I gotta teach everyone?"

"Well Motoko's not going to help." Tamiyo said.

"It's that I won't, I can't." Motoko stated. "If anyone in my family found out I taught someone moves from the Shinmei-Ryu school, my family would exile me from my own clan, and I would be forbidden from practicing the art."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Saki asked.

"My family's ways are old, and I'd rather you didn't question them." Motoko said, rather testily.

"S-Sorry…"

The front door could be heard opening as someone entered the Hinata. "I'm back everyone." Hiromi announced.

"Great!" Saki said, bounding to the front door where she saw Hiromi taking off her shoes. "Hiromi, you gotta get over here!"

Hiromi sighed, and reached into her pocket. "What did the manager do this time?" She asked, producing her taser.

"Oh, nothing, well, um he did do something, but he's not back yet- Just get over here!" Saki grabbed onto her, and pulled her over into the living room. "We're teaching Shinobu how to fight."

Hiromi eyed the room over, and looked at little Shinobu. "You sure? I get the feeling Shinobu doesn't want to be here."

"No! It's fine, I want to do this." Shinobu said.

Hiromi put a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder. "Look, Shinobu, it's alright if you stand up to us if we're being a little pushy, ok? Don't force yourself." She told her.

"No! You see, um… earlier today, I thought we were being followed." Shinobu explained, causing most of this assembled to pay more attention to the little girl.

"You were being followed? Where was this?" Hiromi asked.

"On the way back from school." Shinobu said.

"Great." She sighed, taking a seat on one of the chairs. She took out a notepad from her pocket, and started writing things down on it. "Where exactly?"

"A few blocks from the train station? I'm not too sure." Shinobu confessed.

"Alright, how many times did you see this man? Did he talk to you?"

"He didn't talk to me. I saw him a few times. When I told Su, she called out to him, and he ran away." Shinobu explained.

"Sounds suspicious alright. Tell me what he looked like, and I'll see what I can do."

"Um, I didn't get a good look at him I'm afraid." Shinobu said. "Sorry."

"That's alright, was he tall or short."

"Um, he was a little bit on the tall side."

"Did you see what color of hair he had?"

"Brown."

"Was he a thin man, or a fat man?"

"He was average."

"What kind of clothes was he wearing, dark clothes, light clothes, fancy ones?"

"He had a brown jacket. He looked kind of dirty."

Hiromi closed her notepad, and got up. "I'll go to the station to report this, but I'm afraid there's not much else I can do."

"Oh you don't have to trouble yourself!" Shinobu said.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for long."

"Hey wait!" Tamiyo said. "We need you to teach Shinobu how to defend herself!"

"Yeah, I'm a bad teacher, and Motoko refuses to do anything." Saki said.

"How many times must I explain myself-"

"Look, all I really know is what I picked up in a couple of Judo classes." Hiromi said. "And if you're not a good teacher, then I advise you don't teach her. Doing so might put her in more trouble. If you really want her to learn self-defense, then find an actual instructor. They do teach classes for this stuff around town. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Hiromi left the living room, put her shoes back on, and left the Hinata.

"Wow, all of us in a room, and none of us could figure to get her a class." Kitsune remarked.

"Not helping." Tamiyo said.

"Whelp, that solves that then." Saki said. With their tasks done, Motoko and Saki left and returned to their respective rooms. Kitsune regained control of the TV, and turned it to a channel showing horse races, while Tamiyo stood around feeling useless. Deciding she was no longer needed, she skulked back off to her own room to resume her studying.

Shinobu collapsed on one of the chairs feeling sorry for herself. "I guess I'm just useless at everything."

"Don't say that Shinobu!" Su said, trying to cheer her newest friend. "I'm sure you'll find your own way to beat up the manager!"

"T-Thanks… I think…" Shinobu said.

* * *

**Day 25 Evening**

"Bye Haitani, Shirai, see ya tomorrow." Keitaro said, as he and his girlfriend stepped off the train, and into the busy station.

The sun was just beginning to set as Naru and Keitaro left the train-station, and made their way back towards the Hinata. For the moment the two were walking slowly, trying to enjoy the peacefulness, in no hurry to return to the hectic atmosphere of the Hinata.

"So…" Naru muttered.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"You done screwed up with Shinobu-Chan." Naru said blatantly.

"Yeah that I did." Keitaro sighed.

"I can't believe you screwed up _again_." Naru lectured. "I mean you've seriously pissed off most of the girls on the first day, and now you went and scared poor Shinobu too."

"You've been wanting to say this all day haven't you?" Keitaro asked.

"Well yeah! It's just that during our free time at Cram School we were otherwise… preoccupied." Naru said with a small blush.

"Yeah…" Keitaro said, mimicking her embarrassed expression.

"Don't distract me!" Naru said, giving her boyfriend a light punch. "I'm still mad at you for scaring Shinobu!"

"It wasn't my fault! I mopped the kitchen floor, and slipped!" Keitaro said.

"I know, I know, but I'm still mad at you." Naru said. "Now you're in even more trouble than before, and you can bet that those crazy girls are going to use this as more ammunition against you."

"Well what do you think I should do?" Keitaro asked. "Should I try to say something to them?"

"Yeah, try to reason with them, and this time it'll work." Naru said sarcastically. "They're the kind of people who won't change their minds whenever they've already decided something."

"Naru, you're being a bit harsh on them." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, if you're not gonna let me fuss over you when they're trying to kill you, I think I'm at least entitled to talk smack about them when they're not around!" Naru said. Keitaro suddenly stopped, and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Wh-What are you doing you idiot?"

"Naru, you're letting your temper get the better of you, and working yourself into fit." Keitaro told her. "Just calm down and breathe okay?"

Naru started to protest before slowly giving in. She closed her eyes, and took a few breaths to calm herself, eventually relaxing into Keitaro's embrace.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Naru sighed, disengaging herself from her boyfriend.

"So what do you think I should do?" Keitaro asked, resuming their walk to the Hinata. "Should I talk to Shinobu-Chan, and explain what happened?"

"No, just let me talk to her, you stay out of sight." Naru told her. "I think she might be a little more understanding if I try to explain to her about your clumsiness. I think she sees me as a bit of a big sister, you know?"

"Yeah, I just hope that you can convince her it was an accident." Keitaro said. "I really like her, I'd hate to see her terrified of what I'll do to her like the other girls."

"That and the fact she was the only one not actively trying to kill you." Naru said. "If we lose her, all you'll have left keeping that cute butt of yours safe will be me."

"What about Kitsune?"

"I still think Kitsune is waiting for a good moment to set you up." Naru said. "Probably trip you, so you'll face-plant into Tamiyo's breasts, or she'll plant Hiromi's panties in your room or something."

"Ok, now you're being harsh on Kitsune, and she hasn't done anything to me yet."

"Well not since you've been at the Inn, but don't you think it's a bit odd that she hasn't pulled one of her tricks yet? I love her to death, but that girl is trouble, and you know it, after all you're her favorite victim."

"Oh come on, she's not like that." Keitaro said.

"Who do you think she tells this stuff to?" Naru asked. "I'm probably still in a bad mood, but-" Naru bumped into a tall man, and fell back, only to be caught by Keitaro. "Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled.

The man jumped, and turned to face the two. "Sorry, sorry, my fault." He apologized. He had a scruffy look to him, with a healthy bit of dirt and grime on his face, with an unshaven appearance, and a mop of ragged brown hair. He was taller than Haitani was, and was wearing a scruffy brown jacket.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Naru said, getting back on her feet. "I'm sorry, I've been in a bad mood lately."

"Oh, that time of the month?"

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Naru shrieked as Keitaro was forced to restrain her.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it! I just said that without thinking!" The man pleaded.

"Naru calm down!" Keitaro said.

"Screw calm! I want to be angry!" Naru raged.

"Alright you can be angry! Just don't hurt the man okay?"

A few minutes of struggle later, Keitaro managed to calm his savage girlfriend, and the mysterious man apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Eh? All you really did was just stand in the middle of the sidewalk." Keitaro said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm kinda lost." He explained. "I haven't been to this part of the city before, and before I knew it I realized I had no idea where I was going, or where I've been, or… I'm just hopeless…"

"There, there…" Keitaro said, trying to comfort the man. He turned to Naru who was still in a 'I don't want anything to do with him' pose, with her arms crossed, chin up, and looking away from him. "It's not all that bad."

"It is. Today I got chased by a cat, I fell down a flight of stairs, I was almost run over by a bus, and now I'm completely lost, I just can't do anything right." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes. Naru glanced over at the man.

"Look, just tell us where you're trying to where you're trying to go, and we'll help okay?" Keitaro said. "Me and Naru grew up in these parts."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Of course, just tell us where you're heading." Keitaro said, with Naru dropping her 'I don't want anything to do with him' pose.

The man thought for a moment before answering. "Alright then, I guess I'm trying to head to the Hin-" The man paused before continuing. "The um uh, the Kenshu Grocery Store."

"Hey that's on our way back home." Naru noted. "You can follow us, and we'll lead you straight to it."

"Really? You'll help?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course!" Naru said with a smile. "But no more comments on the day that shall not be named got it?"

The man gulped at the level of killer intent Naru was leveling at him. "Got it."

* * *

Naru quietly entered the Hinata keeping an ear out for the activity going on at the Inn. Things seemed quiet, or rather, quiet for the Hinata, so she signaled for Keitaro to enter. "Alright, you head off to your room and start studying, I'll go find Shinobu, and try to talk to her, okay?"

"Got it." Keitaro said.

The two heard the pitter-patter of the footsteps of an over-excited middle-schooler as Su, who was now in her military uniform, ran and leapt at Keitaro's head, wrapping her legs and body around him and almost knocking him over. "Heya Mr. Manager!" She said with a wide bright smile.

"Hrmph oomph om hmph!" He mumbled from between her legs.

"What's that? Can't hear you!" She said.

"Su get off of him!" Naru told her.

"Huh? But I wanted to play with the Manager!" Su said. "I have a new arsenal of miniaturized artillery that I want to field test on the Manager."

"No! No field testing of any weapons on my boyfriend!" Naru told her. "Understand?"

"Aw… Naru's no fun." Su said, leaning back. She disengaged her legs from around Keitaro's neck, and fell into a perfect handstand. She then somersaulted back to her feet, and randown the hallway.

"That girl is a mystery wrapped inside a riddle covered in crazy sauce." Keitaro muttered.

"Can't keep your hands off of the young ones, can you?" Naru asked.

"Naru, how can you say that?"

"Just head off to your room before you do something else stupid."

"But she was-"

"Off with you, off!" Keitaro hung his head, as he meekly obeyed his girlfriend, and headed towards the Manager's room to study, and perhaps clear his head.

Naru sighed and groaned in frustration. She headed into the kitchen to grab a cold can of soda, and then went into the living room, where Kitsune was still camped out on the sofa. Naru didn't bother telling her friend to move aside, and instead simply sat on top of her legs, leaned back, and pressed the cold can against her forehead.

"So how many times today?" Kitsune asked.

"The walls have ears Kitsune." Naru muttered.

"Oh come on, live a little dangerously!" Kitsune egged her on.

"Not in the mood Kitsune."

"What is it this time?" She asked.

Naru opened her can, and took a sip from it. "Nothing. Everything. Keitaro's at the center of it all, and I feel useless."

"Tell me your woes Na-Chan, let Aunt Kitsune hear all about it."

"I don't know." Naru sighed. "These girls are getting to me, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stand it. Its one thing seeing all this stuff happen to Keitaro, then it's a whole other thing about the Sex rule, but what's driving me up the walls is Keitaro won't let me get involved. He's already upset about what I've already done, with telling the other girls off about Shinobu studying with me."

"Hmm-Hmm." Kitsune said, doing her best to impersonate a psychiatrist.

"And now he's gone and screwed it up with Shinobu too! You saw what happened, and now the poor girl is probably with all crazy ones who are making Keitaro's life a living hell, and trying to get him kicked out."

"I see, sounds to me like you're a little bit angry at Kei-Kun too." Kitsune said.

"Huh, what?" Naru asked. "Where did you get that from."

"Well, when you talk about that dork, usually you get all doey-eyed and super girly, but just now, you went from angry, to still angry." Kitsune said. "I get the feeling you're getting jealous again."

"A-Am not!" Naru said. "Why would I be jealous of the harpies trying to kill my boyfriend? What kind of twisted thinking is that?"

"A woman's." Kitsune stated. "And this wouldn't be the first time you've gotten irrationally jealous over a girl. I think you yourself are getting mad at amount of 'accidents' Keitaro is having with all these girls. I mean, he's groped practically everyone, even tripped on me on the way to the bathroom, pulled down a few panties, and ripped open a few shirts, and he's even walked into the hot-spring at the wrong time too."

"And what does this have to do with me being jealous?" Naru asked. "He's always been this clumsy, especially around women."

"You're jealous it's not happening to you. You get to see all these girls getting some attention, while all you can do is watch."

"I thought we had already discussed a way of satisfying my 'needs'." Naru stated.

"Yeah, but that's all the hot dirty stuff." Kitsune said. "You're missing all that casual stuff you two did in High School, like holding hands, rubbing against each other, and all that other obnoxious relationship crap."

"Y-You really think so?" Naru asked. "It is true we haven't really been able to snuggle, or much of that other stuff. And besides that time with the Photobooth, and when we had noodles with the guys, we haven't really gone on any actual dates."

"And herein lies your problem." Kitsune said. "Damn, I should try to make money off of this."

"But the problem is that if I do any of that stuff the other girls are going to freak, and chase Keitaro around the place." Naru sighed. "So if I do it, it's bad for Keitaro, but if I don't do it, it's bad for me." Naru groaned loudly, and leaned back against the couch. "I'm screwed."

"Yep."

"What do I do Kitsune? I'm at a loss."

"Well… as bad as things are now, tell me, would you rather go back to things were before Keitaro came here, and just have him not around?" Kitsune asked.

"No." Naru said without hesitation. "No, as bad, and as absolutely crazy as things are, as long as I'm with Keitaro…"

"Well then there's your answer." Kitsune said. "Do nothing."

"Okay, that is not an answer." Naru said. "I still want that lovey-dovey time with Kei-Kun!" She sighed, and took another sip from her can. "I guess we still just gotta wait until we get into Tokyo-U. Then we can put all this craziness behind us."

"See, do nothing." Kitsune said.

Naru sighed once more. "I can still try to make things more bearable around here. Where's Shinobu? I want to talk to her before the other girls convert her. If I'm lucky, maybe I can convince her what happened was an accident."

"I'd say you're too late, earlier the girls were trying to teach her kung-fu and stuff, trying to turn here into another Keitaro-Killer." Kitsune told her.

"And you didn't do anything to stop them!" Naru asked.

"Hey, I thought it was your idea to have her learn some way to defend herself, and besides, I was pretty sure that nobody was going to listen to me. 'Sides though, your man is safe, nobody could teach her anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Saki went and tried, but she decided she sucked, and couldn't really teach her anything, Motoko wouldn't, saying her family would be pissed if she did, and Hiromi just said we should get her a right and proper teacher instead."

"Hmm… I'm not sure how I should feel." Naru said. "On the one hand, I'm grateful she won't be chasing Keitaro around, on the other, I was serious about her learning how to defend herself. It's dangerous out there."

"So then, you'll be teaching her your Naru-Punch! Then?" She asked, striking a fearsome pose.

"I probably could, but I think Hiromi is actually right. You can do more harm than good if you only know half of what you're doing." She finished the contents of her can with one gulp. "Anyway, I should go about finding her. Any idea where she is?"

"Probably in her room." Kitsune said.

"Thanks." With that, she got up to find Shinobu, and left Kitsune to her TV watching.

* * *

Shinobu opened up her notebook, and turned to a blank page towards the back. Playing with the pencil in her hand, she stared at it. She went back to the page of notes she had taken that day, and looked at the drawing she had done of the teacher. She had to admit, it actually wasn't that bad. Keitaro's work was much, much better than hers, but she wasn't completely terrible at it.

She turned back to the blank page and started drawing the basic frame of a person, not knowing who she was trying to draw. Then she started with the face, starting with simple features, and then going on to the hair, giving if a scruffy look. With that done, she began with the eyes, trying to make them look deep and caring. Then she tried to get the smile down, a calm, knowing smile, a mature one.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Naru, can I come in?"

"Sure Naru-Sempai." Shinobu said. She turned back to her notebook, and saw she had unwittingly drawn a stylized version of Keitaro. She hastily closed her notebook as Naru came in.

"Hey Shinobu, mind if we talk?" Naru asked.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure…" Shinobu said, hunched over her notebook.

Naru sat herself on Shinobu's bed, which was covered with a girly pink floral design. "I was hoping to talk to you about, well, you know, what happened in the kitchen earlier today. With Keitaro."

"O-Oh, that." Shinobu said.

"Where do I start?" Naru mused. "My boyfriend is a hopelessly clumsy idiot without an iota of grace. He never watches where he is going, never pays attention to what's happening around him, and trips over his feet more times than should be humanly possible."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, basically I want you to understand that what happened today was an accident, and that I hope you don't bear Keitaro any ill will." Naru said. "It's not something he does on purpose, despite what all the other girls say. Actually, what happened to you is actually pretty close to what happened to Kitsune the first time they met, now that I think about it."

"I-Is that how the two of you met then, Naru-Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Me and Keitaro? Oh no, or at least I don't think so." Naru said.

"What do you mean."

"I… don't actually remember how me and Keitaro met." Naru said, slightly embarrassed.

"Y-You don't remember how you met your own boyfriend?" Shinobu asked, rather shocked, especially considering how close the two seemed.

"Well we go waaaaaay back." Naru explained. "I was only two, and he was five, when we first met. We actually met in this inn, we basically grew up here. Our parents both liked vacationing here, well more my parents, cause Keitaro's granny owns the place, but I think it was one of those moments where our folks just wanted to get rid of the kids, and wanted us to play together so we'd be out of sight, but fortunately for us, we really liked each-other, and well, here we are today."

"So, was Keitaro-Sempai always as clumsy as he is now?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes. Wait no, back when we were growing up, he didn't seem any more clumsy than the next guy, I think it was around when he hit puberty think."

"O-Oh, I see then…"

"No wait it's not like that!" Naru exclaimed. "It's because he started growing and all, and he never seemed to quite recover. I mean he was always absent minded, but then his body started failing on him. And I guess it was also around that time that it became an issue if he ever stumbled into someone, so, I guess that's when most of us started noticing how clumsy he was."

"I see, um Naru-Sempai?" Shinobu said. "I-I don't mean to be rude, but do you think it's perhaps possible that Keitaro-Sempai really does fake his accidents, so he can… you know?"

Naru gave a snort and a chuckle as a response. "No I'm sure, they're accidents."

"B-But how can you be sure Naru-Sempai?"

"I just am." Naru said confidently.

"B-But Naru-Sempai, maybe Keitaro just has difficulty controlling his urges-"

Now Naru burst into laughter, and fell back on the bed. "No that's not it either, hee-hee!"

"But Naru-Sempai how can you be sure!"

Naru tried to regain control of herself, and looked Shinobu in the eye, still with a slight giggle in her throat. "Let's just say I am a very attentive girlfriend, and I make sure to satisfy all of Keitaro's, well, needs."

"Oh… but um, I heard from Su, that the other girls made it a rule that you two aren't allowed to do… you know…"

"Oh, that."

"Do you think maybe that because of that he-"

"No I don't." Naru stated.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Okay, stop saying that, it's getting on my nerves." Naru said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No don't be sorry. Look, I trust Keitaro, okay? He's my boyfriend, and if I don't believe him if he tells me what he does are accidents, well it means either he's lying to me, or I don't trust him. Either way, that's not good for a relationship. And before you say anything, I trust him way too much for that to ever happen. And he is just as much in love with me as I am with him. And do you really think he's going to endanger our relationship, which we've had as long as we can remember, for anyone here in this dorm?"

"… No I suppose not." Shinobu said.

"Look, I won't try to color your opinion of Keitaro one way or the other, but I just hope you believe me when I tell you that all the accidents that Keitaro has around here, including the one with you today, are just that. If you don't want to study with us anymore I'll understand, but I-"

"No! I still want to study with you!" Shinobu cried.

"Eh? Really?" Naru asked, rather surprised.

"Yes! I do! I've always been bad at schoolwork, but when I'm studying with you and Keitaro-Sempai, it all seems so easy. And it's fun too. I don't know if it'd make it without your help."

"Well, we do kinda have a history with this thing." Naru said. "But you're not worried about Keitaro?"

Shinobu shook her head. "Keitaro-Sempai helped me stand up to my parents, and he's the one who let me stay here. He can't be as bad as Saki and Tamiyo and Motoko keep telling me. I think he might be a little dangerous, but if Naru-Sempai trusts him, then I don't why I shouldn't either."

"Really? Thank god!" Naru said with a smile. "I was worried you were going to turn into one of them, chasing my boyfriend around the place!"

"I-I couldn't do that."

"Hallelujah!" She proclaimed. "I'm glad some things have worked out the right way. Do you still want to study with us tonight?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Great, I'll go grab the idiot, and we can get started." Naru said. With a smile, she skipped outside, and down the hallway, leaving Shinobu to discreetly hide her notebook.

* * *

Hiromi came back to the Hinata quietly, took off her shoes, and went into the living room, where Kitsune was still camped out.

"Any word?" Kitsune asked.

"Patrols will be keeping an eye out in the area, but aside from that, there's not much we can do." Hiromi said, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "What about Shinobu, are the others still trying to teach her their 'martial arts'?"

"Nah, they gave up on that after you left. Surprised you wanted them to stop." Kitsune said.

"When I was in high-school, a friend of mine tried to teach me some 'Kung Fu'. I indulged her, and later when a boy was harassing me, I attacked him, and I ended up breaking his jaw, and my wrist. They have schools for fighting for a reason." Hiromi told her.

"I see." Kitsune said, switching the channel. It was at that moment they heard the scream. "Oh not again!" Kitsune cried.

Hiromi sighed, got up, and went upstairs to where the scream came from, seemingly from Shinobu's room. As she was going up, she saw both Saki and Tamiyo rush past her, with Motoko also coming down the hallway, sword in hand, and anger in her eye.

"I swear if that perverted Manager had the nerve to attack poor Shinobu twice on the same day, I don't know what we'll have to do to him." Tamiyo muttered.

"I'm with you." Saki said. "I don't know how hard I have to hit him before he gets the message."

"That perverted male will face the price of his sins." Motoko said as a sentiment of agreement.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Naru bellowed storming down the hallway. "There's no way Keitaro did anything this time!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, have any proof to back that up?" Tamiyo asked haughtily.

"This!" She produced said manager in question from behind her, who blinked a few times before he realized that the girls weren't going to kill him just yet. They were as confused as he was.

"Wait, if I'm not the reason Shinobu's screaming, then…"

The group as one, ran the rest of the way to Shinobu's room, with Naru wrenching the door open. Inside, they could see Shinobu cowering on the floor, trying to back away from some tall dirty stranger in a black ski-mask, hunched over her. He turned to the door, and saw five very angry girls, and Keitaro, staring him down. He gulped.

"Oh crap."

"Sempai's help me!" Shinobu cried, terrified for her life. "It's the man who was following me!"

"Burglar! Get him!" Tamiyo yelled so loud, everyone in the Hinata could hear.

Motoko drew her sword, and Saki charged in headfirst. The man guarded himself to Saki's first few blows, light jabs, but took a few blows to the chest. However when Saki tried to perform a cross on his head, he skillfully ducked her blowing, leaning back at a 90 degree angle, with his leg stuck out in front of him as balance.

"Attitude devant!"

"Why you!" Saki then tried a sweeping kick to knock him over, but he simply resumed his balance, and jumped over it.

"Petit Saut!"

Motoko stepped in next and tried to stab the man with her sword, which he skillfully evaded with ducking, and sidestepping.

"Plie! Plie! Plie!"

"What is with this guy?" Tamiyo asked.

The man looked at the window, and made a run for it.

"Jete!" He jumped through the window, legs spread apart, grabbed onto the top of the window, and somersaulted out of view.

"He's upstairs!" Tamiyo called, as the man's footsteps could still be heard.

The assembled group ran out of Shinobu's room, and rushed through the hallways.

"So what'd I miss?" Kitsune asked, as she walked up the staircase.

"A thief has broken into the Hinata!" Motoko called, as the group rushed past her onto the next floor.

"Wait you mean it weren't Kietaro?" Kitsune asked, rather shocked. See turned to see Shinobu dazedly stumble out of her room. "Oh sugar, what happened to you?"

"T-There w-w-w-was a m-m-m-man a-a-a-and-"

"Alright, calm down sugar, let's go to the kitchen, and I'll get you a drink to calm your nerves, okay?" Kitsune suggested.

* * *

Upstairs, the burglar stumbled out of Su's room, where the sounds of tropical birds could be heard, before shutting the door. He heard the thumping of footsteps. He saw coming up the stairs several of the girls that had faced him in Shinobu's room, Hiromi, Tamiyo, Saki and Motoko. The man readied himself however he could.

Motoko was the first to strike, with a flurry of swordstrikes too fast to be seen.

"Pirroutte!" The man put his hands over his head, and twirled around, his fluid movements encircling her sword before he went right past her before she could respond. Saki was next to join the fray with a hook aimed straight at his head. "Fondu!" He fell into a perfect split, letting his momentum carry him across the freshly mopped floor, right under Saki's blow. "Releve!" He went straight from a split back into a standing position, and skipped across the floor until he was upon Hiromi, who held her taser, crackling with her electricity, ready to strike. "Allegro!" He did light skips, and a twirl at each of Hiromi's jabs, evading each strike until he was upon the last of them, Tamiyo, who looked at him with fear stricken eyes. She opened her mouth, and let forth a scream so loud, that everyone in the Hinata could hear it.

The man, expecting a physical attack, instead of a sonic one, tripped, and fell head long into the open window at the end of the hallway. He grasped the bottom of the window sill, and swung back into the lower floor.

"Did you get him?" Naru asked emerging from her room.

"This guy's good!" Saki muttered. "Ran right past us."

"Oh come on, how does that happen?" Naru asked. "Where is he now?"

"I think he went back downstairs, through the window." Hiromi said.

"Thanks." Naru said, retreating back into her room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiromi asked.

* * *

"He's going back downstairs!" Naru told him.

"Aw really?" Keitaro complained. He let go of his grip on the floor, and fell back down the hole, and into his room. He got off the chair and back into the hallway. _'So much for using that hole as a shortcut.'_

He opened his door, and saw the burglar trying to catch his breath at the end of the hallway. "You!" The man jumped and eyed Keitaro cautiously. Keitaro assumed the position his grandmother had taught him when he was young. Unsure of himself, afraid, but determined, he faced down the intruder. The Burglar tried to mimic Keitaro's action, putting both hands above his head, and angling his leg against his knee.

"Brise!" The man jumped across the hallway and towards Keitaro. Keitaro tried to land a blow at the man, who simply twirled under it. But then Keitaro swept his leg across the floor, tripping him. The man landed on his hands, and performed a somersault back onto his feet, but Keitaro was not so easily deterred. He chased after him, grabbing the collar of his shirt without noticing, and flipping him back, with the intent for him to smash against the floor. Again the man caught himself, but this time, Keitaro tried landing some of his own blows against him, which he still managed to dodge, if just barely.

"Keitaro!" This time Naru joined in on the fight, running straight at the man with her fist aimed straight at his face.

"Pas de Cote!" The man jumped to the side at the last moment, letting Naru's punch impact the wall, leaving a large crater in its place.

"Naru! Now I'm going to have to fix that!" Keitaro stated.

"S-Sorry."

"Holy Crap!" The burglar commented, realizing that crater could have been his head. The man skipped down the hallway faster than most people could skip, just before the other girls came down the stairs, and joined the chase.

Not knowing where anything was, he kept blindly leaping down the hallways, hoping to come across an exit soon. He turned down the hallway to see Su in her military uniform grinning at him, with an army of miniaturized artillery trucks. "Hiya Mister!" She said cheerfully.

"H-Hiya."

"Looks like you're my new test subject!" She said, turning the dial on her remote control. The artillery trucks came to life, and a series of beeps could be heard from each as their guns locked onto their targets. Each fired their tiny gun, launching their tiny artillery shells that landed at his feet. When they began exploding, he tried his best to jump, and dance around them.

"Plie! Plie! Plie!" He cried, trying to keep his delicate feet from being blown to smithereens by the girls tiny vehicles of way. He kept doing this until the toys ran out of ammunition, and Su's mad grin turned into a confused look as she peered at her control.

"Blast! I need reinforcements!"

Just then, the rest of the Hinata mob caught up with hem, and skillfully vaulted over Su's head. "Pas de chat!" He kept leaping through the hallways again, wondering just how long he was going to be running to for his life, before he entered the living room. He knew that freedom must just be a room or two away.

"Split up! We need to keep in one place!" Tamiyo called out.

With the Hinata crew were hot on his tail however, and he had no time to look around for his way out. Instead, he plie'd into the next room, which just so happened to be the kitchen. He was about to leap into the next room when Tamiyo's directions came into fruition, as Tamiyo, Naru and Saki blocked the way he had just come in, and Hiromi, Motoko and Keitaro blocked the way he was heading.

"Oh crap." He muttered, backing himself towards a corner.

"Don't even think of running you scumbag!" Naru told him.

"When we catch you, we are going to kill you, and bury you in an unmarked grave!" Saki called out.

"Ok, now I'm definitely not going quietly." The burglar said. He kept backing up, with each of the girls, and Keitaro, advancing, desperately searching for an escape route. Until something from behind hit him hard on the back of the head, and knocked him out. As he collapsed, the girls could see Kitsune and Shinobu standing behind him, with a frying pan held in in Shinobu's petite hands.

"He-he, that's my girl." Kitsune said, patting her on the head.

"Shinobu! Are you okay?" Naru called out, running forward to embrace the girl.

"I'm f-f-fine." Shinobu said, trembling slightly.

"I guess y'all can stop worrying about Shinobu not knowing how to defend herself now huh?" Kitsune stated.

* * *

**Day 25: Night**

In short order, the girls grabbed the unconscious body of the burglar, tied him up, and leant him against the wall as they discussed what to do with him.

"Behead him." Motoko stated coldly. "He is a thief, and such vandals deserve no mercy."

"Really? I was thinking we just beat him to a bloody pulp, and leave him in a dark alley." Saki said.

"I say we keep him!" Su said, bouncing up and down. "I could use him in _all_ kinds of experiments!"

Naru turned to Keitaro, both of whom were standing in the back. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Really weird." Keitaro said. "I almost feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Guys, while I am all for vigilante justice, I think you may be taking it a bit too far this time." Hiromi said. "I can just take him down to the station, and all will be taken care of there."

"Oh thank god!" Everyone turned to see the burglar, who was now up from his unconscious sleep. He jumped as everyone gave him a killing glare. "Oh crap."

"You are in a lot of trouble mister!" Tamiyo stated.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" The man begged.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be making plenty sure to have fun with you first before we do that." Kitsune said seductively leaning towards him.

"I didn't see you before, what do you do?" He asked.

"All kinds of things, sugar."

"Kitsune! No flirting with the burglar!" Naru told her.

"Oh come on, not even a little?" She asked. "How about we take a look at that face before we make any final decisions?" With that she leaned over to the struggling man, and yanked off the mask covering his face.

"It's you!" Naru and Keitaro cried out in unison.

"You know this man?" Hiromi asked.

"We bumped into him on the way home." Keitaro said.

"I can't believe it! You followed us home so you could rob us, after we went and helped you out?" Naru said, rather angrily.

"NO! I promise, I had no idea the two of you lived here, if I had, I probably wouldn't have come here!" He told them.

"So, that means you've been planning to come here for a while?" Tamiyo asked.

"Ack!" The man jumped, realizing he had made a mistake. "No! Please, let me explain myself!"

"Let me guess, it's all just a big misundertstanding?" Saki asked.

"Well… no… no it's not." The man conceded.

"Maybe you should start from the top." Hiromi said. "What were you doing following Shinobu?"

"Who?"

"M-Me." Shinobu stuttered, hiding behind Motoko, clutching onto her Gi.

"Oh hello there." The man said with a smile.

"Speak!" Motoko commanded, holding her sword where he could see it. "Tell us why you were following this young girl!"

"Okay, okay, I know it looks bad but I promise I wasn't going to do anything to her! I mean it!" The man said.

"Alright, so tell us why were you following her." Saki said.

"I was… I was going to rob them." He muttered. In the blink of an eye, Motoko's katana came to a hairs breadth away from his neck. "But that was all! I promise! I just wanted the money she and her friend had, I wasn't going to hurt her or anything like that! I mean it!"

"Give me one good reason I should not separate your head from your body!" Motoko seethed.

"Motoko, let the man finish his story, then we'll decide what to do with him." Hiromi said. Slowly, Motoko withdrew her sword, but did not sheathe it. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to die here."

"You wanted our money mister?" Su asked after clambering onto Motoko's shoulders.

"Yes. I've had some bad luck, and-"

"Why'd you do that? We don't have any money." Su said.

"You don't!" The man exclaimed, shock evident in his voice.

"Nuh-uh, just a train-pass." She said.

"Great, just great, that just figures…"

"Back to the story." Hiromi stated.

"Yeah, like what were you doing when we found you?" Naru asked.

"I tried to follow the two other girls, but I lost them after a while. When I realized that, I also found out that I'd gotten lost myself. That's when I bumped in to you two, and I you helped me find my way here."

"You two led the burglar to our front door?" Tamiyo asked the two.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know this was the creep following Shinobu?" Naru asked.

"How do you go from mugging a couple of middle-schoolers, to breaking and entering?" Hiromi asked.

"I really needed some money, and when I met those two, I decided, maybe I should go to the source, I guess?" He said. "And I think you know what happened when I got in."

"You try to mug two little girls, and then you try to knock off this place, what kind of burglar are you?" Tamiyo asked.

"Not a very good one." He muttered.

"And what was with that all that jump and flippy stuff?" Saki asked.

"Do I have to say?"

"Withholding information is a criminal offense." Hiromi noted.

"What does it matter, I'm probably going to go to jail for this anyway." He muttered.

"Just spill the beans!" Saki yelled.

"Alright! Alright! It was ballet!" He told them.

This temporarily took the anger and hostility from those assembled, as the absurdity of his response sunk in.

"You're… a ballet dancer?" Hiromi asked.

"Eight years." He said.

"Seriously?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes seriously!" He exclaimed. "My mother wanted a daughter, and was seriously disappointed when I was born. She painted my room pink, and for the first five years of my life I wore a dress. I can sew, knit, do macramé. I can plan both the violin and the piano. I had a horrible childhood, can we please get over it." He said, exasperated.

Saki was the first to walk up to him. She knelt down and looked him in the eye. He flinched as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone leaned in to see what she would do.

"I completely understand where you're coming from." She said, with tears almost forming in her eyes.

"Um excuse me, I think we've gotten a little off track." Hiromi stated. "Why did you decide to break in with the lights still on? I would think it would be quite obvious we were still up and about."

"I figured waiting until the sun had gone down would be good enough." He told them. "I guess I didn't really think it through."

"Darn right you didn't." Tamiyo said. "What were you thinking trying to rob a girls dorm? I bet you were hoping to get a peek of something you weren't supposed to."

"No! Nothing like that! I promise, I just needed some money!" The man pleaded.

"I find I have to agree with Tamiyo on this one." Naru said. "This place has nothing of value that a thief could use, heck granny Hina advertised this place as cheap, which is why each of us is here."

"Wait, your telling me this place is broke?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Keitaro said. "This place barely makes enough to pay for repairs, it's almost falling apart."

"You're kidding me!" The man said incredulously. "I thought this place was a cultural landmark! Isn't the rest of the city built around this place?"

"Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but-"

"What's a cultural landmark?" Su asked.

"I thought this place was owned by the Urashima family!" The man said. "Aren't they super-rich, or something?"

"Eh!" The collective group went, turning to their resident manager.

"No, that's also a misunderstanding." Keitaro said. "My family is middle-class, it's that Granny Hina is a member of a group of wealthy organizations called the Urashima Corporation, who own large portions of property across Tokyo."

"So, are you rich or not?" Saki asked.

"I'm not." Keitaro stated.

"Well now that we've heard his story what do we do with him?" Naru asked.

"I still say we cut off each of his limbs, and send them off to a different corner of the map." Motoko said.

"Isn't anyone curious as to why he needs the money?" Keitaro asked.

"No." Was the response he was given.

"It's just that when we bumped into him earlier today, he didn't seem that bad a guy." Keitaro said.

"Of course you'd say that." Tamiyo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Tamiyo didn't respond, but Saki started fidgeting nervously. "I… might be willing to hear what he has to say…"

"Saki, you too?" Tamiyo asked rather surprised.

"Aw, what could it hurt?" Kitsune asked. "Go on Mr. Burglar, tell us your woes."

"Really?" He asked. He looked around and suddenly felt a lot smaller than he already was. "It's… it's kind of a long story."

"Don't worry, we got _all_ night." Kitsune told him.

"F-Fine…" He cast his eyes down, and took a deep breath before starting. "It all started with a promise I made with my girlfriend when we were in high-school. She was always dead-set about getting into this high-class college, and she was worried about what would happen to our relationship if she got into the college and I didn't. So I promised her that no matter what I'd make sure to get into the same college. Well the exams came around, and I… I failed. We… broke up after that.

So for the next year, I did nothing but study to get into the same college as my girlfriend. That was the only thing that took up my time, nothing but study, study, study. So, when the exams came guess what? I failed. Again. Course, I was too stubborn to quit, and I wanted to try again. I went straight back to the books, but then, my mother… I told you about her right?

Well, she told me I should quit, and try to aim for something more my speed, I… said quite a few things back. Long story short, I was kicked out. And so I found myself out in the world, having never lived on my own, and never having held down a job. It was quite an adjustment. Between working a minimum wage job, getting a tiny apartment, and studying to get into college, I was barely able break even, and find enough time in my day. But, last month, I was late one too many times for work, and I was fired. I've been trying to find a job ever since, but without any money, I wasn't able to pay the rent, and the apartment manager wasn't very sympathetic.

I was kicked out, and I just ran out of the last of my money two days ago. I've had bad luck after bad luck, and I guess… I guess I just panicked, and well… you know. I needed money just so I could have enough to eat." He sighed, and his face took on the most miserable expression ever seen. "I deserve whatever it is that you decide to do with me. It was stupid of me to think I could rob someone, I was wrong, and just plain stupid for even trying, and I don't deserve to ask for mercy."

A sniffling could be heard, and the girls turned to see Keitaro, who had long streams of tears running down his face. "I f-feel so sorry for you!" He cried.

"Uh, thank you, I guess."

"Don't worry! I don't blame you at all for what you did! You're free to go!" Keitaro told him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tamiyo said. "This is a group decision!"

"B-But his story… it's so sad..."

"He still broke into our home with the intent to rob us!" Tamiyo said. "I think we should try not to forget that."

"Aw come on, cut the little guy some slack."

"No I won't- oh, Haruka-San..." Everyone turned around to see Haruka leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Enough to know the full story." Haruka said, taking a deep breath from her cigarette.

"Aunt Haruka when did you get here?" Keitaro asked.

Haruka walked over, and flicked him on the forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked. "I got back here the same time as when the Tea-Shop closes. You all were so caught up in interrogating the poor guy there, you didn't notice when I came in."

"You didn't notice anything strange when we were trying to chase this guy down?" Tamiyo asked.

"I thought you guys were chasing after Keitaro again." Haruka said. "How was I supposed to know this time was any different?" She paused to look around. "Hey, where are the twins?"

The girls looked around to search for Miko and Miho, but the two were nowhere to be found. "They must still be in their room." Naru said. "Su, go find them."

"Roger!" With that, she started running down the hall.

"So what's the verdict? What are we going to do with him?" Haruka asked.

"We?" Tamiyo asked.

"Yes we, I live here too believe it or not." Haruka stated.

"I don't think he should go to jail." Keitaro stated. "He's just a guy who made some mistakes. And besides, nothing really bad happened. We just got a little scared is all."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tamiyo said.

"Put it up to a vote?" Haruka offered. "Naru?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I think the guy should be punished in some way, but what he did really wasn't that bad." Naru said.

"Kitsune?"

"Aw shucks, like I could ever be mad at such a cute face."

"Uh, thanks I guess." The burglar said.

"Saki?"

"…" Saki remained silent for a while, blushing slightly before answering. "I… I think he should be forgiven."

"Hiromi?"

"I think he broke the law, and should be punished accordingly." Hiromi stated.

"Tamiyo?"

"I agree with Hiromi." Tamiyo told her.

"Motoko?"

Motoko didn't respond, instead simply looking off into the distance.

"Alright, I guess we'll just not count her vote. Shinobu?"

Everyone turned to Shinobu, who was still hiding behind Motoko. "U-umm… I think that the guy isn't that bad…"

"Alright, now where is Su and the twins?"

"Present!" Su proclaimed as she came down the hallway, dragging the twin redheads, who were digging in their heels as she brought them to the group.

"Alright, Su, what do you think? Should the guy go to jail?"

"Depends, can I keep him as a test-subject?" She asked.

"No." Haruka curtly told her.

"Let him rot behind the bars for all eternity!" She exclaimed.

"Miko, Miho, what's your say in the matter?" Haruka asked.

"He's a scary burglar." Miko said.

"He should go to jail!" Miho told them.

"Well, that makes it a tie." Haruka said.

"Wait, no it doesn't." Tamiyo noted. "That's five votes for him going to jail, and four votes for us letting him go."

"Miko and Miho just got here, and don't know the full story." Haruka explained. "So they only count as one vote, leaving me as the tie-breaker."

"Hey that's unfair!" The two cried out. Haruka bopped the two of them on the head.

"Leaving me as the tie-breaker." Haruka continued. "And I believe I have a compromise we agree on. You-" She pointed towards the bound burglar. "You said you need a job right?"

"Uh, yeah." The guy said.

"I need more workers at the Tea-Shop down the steps. I say we let him go, and I can keep an eye on him at the Tea-Shop to make sure he doesn't go burgling instead."

"Haruka are you sure about this?" Hiromi asked.

"Look at the guy." Haruka stated. "Tell me that you're seriously worried that this guy made up that whole sob story, and is gonna make a run for it when you untie him. They don't breed hardened liars in ballet classes, I can tell you that."

Hiromi took a look at the poor man. "I'll admit, he does look suitably pathetic."

"Go on, untie those ropes." Haruka said.

Motoko tensed, and raised her sword, bringing it down on him. The man closed his eyes, and made his last prayers. When he opened them, he saw the ropes had been cut, and he had been freed from his bindings. "That's it?" He asked. "I'm free to go?"

"I wouldn't say that." Haruka said with a smile. "After a week working for me, you'll wish these girls sent you off to the big-house."

"I-I don't know what to say." The man said.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro jumped in, and gave his aunt a big hug, tears streaming down his face. "I always knew you were a kind pure-hearted soul! OW!"

"I told you, don't call me Aunt." She stated. "By the way, I don't think you ever told us you name."

"Koichi. Thank you." The man said, getting rather teary-eyed himself. "I mean it, I want to thank each and every one of you. I promise you I won't make you regret it! I mean it, I promise I'll try to make up for what I did, I promise."

"Don't get all sappy on me, or I might just take back my generosity." Haruka warned.

"Oh, but…"

"What?"

"No it's nothing!" Koichi said.

"Spill it." Haruka told him.

"Well, even if I have a job, I still don't have a place to stay." He told them.

"Don't worry, I have a solution for that."

"NO!" Tamiyo shouted. "No! I don't care how sad his story is, he is not staying here! No! No! No!"

"Relax, relax!" Haruka said. "By solution, I meant a friend with a guest room who owes me a favor."

"Oh."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Koichi asked.

"Sure." Haruka said.

"Alright! I say we have a party!" Kitsune declared. "Shinobu, whip us up some of that tasty food of yours, I'll go break out the booze, and everyone can have a good time!"

* * *

Today, at least for a moment, everyone in the Hinata stood as one.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, a few notes on this chapter: This isn't the original Ch. 7, the next one is. After reading all the remarks about how harpish the characters are, I thought it would be a bad idea to post what I had currently, as the content in that is, I feel, particularly infuriating for any fans. I felt that I needed to show a more sympathetic side of the characters, so people wouldn't completely hate them. When I first started writing this, it was one chapter straight after another, so to me it didn't seem as bad, since I felt you were still kinda getting to know the characters. The next chapter was meant to show the characters comeuppance, whereas this is one is more meant to show that the girls have a little more diversity than just trying to kill Keitaro. I would like to think I have in some way achieved this.

Anyway, I feel it should be noted that I did not design my characters as straight up harpies that hate men universally, and are just plain nasty people. Quite the opposite, this story was written to show the ultimate man-hater, Naru, in a more sympathetic light. However, as I stated in the first chapter, in doing so, we remove a lot of the tension in the Hinata, for as I see it, there is no Love Hina without Keitaro having several pretty woman trying to kill him. I may be exaggerating a little, but remember that stories are centered around conflicts. As far as I can see, Saki and Hiromi are being no more violent than Naru and Motoko in canon. And remember that it's all lighthearted, not to be taken too seriously, Keitaro bounces back from everything. If he's not angry, then you shouldn't be either.

As for the OC's each of the characters has their own backstories, and redeeming qualities, already planned out, but remember we are only in the beginning of the story. We're still at the point of the story where the girls haven't gotten used to Keitaro yet. It's going to play out like the original, where Keitaro is going to bring out the better parts of the characters as time goes on. I did not design them as pure harpies, and it was the exact opposite of my attempts for people to believe they are as such. Yes, they are difficult to get along with (for the time-being), but I wanted their actions to be understandable and believable, even if they are rather over-the-top. Point of fact, Hiromi was meant to be the more calm-minded member of the girls, reigning back some of the more ridiculous members of the girls. I thought however in doing this, I was making her seem too sympathetic to Keitaro, and tried to pull that back a little. It seems in doing so however, I succeeded a little too well, and now she is portrayed as the worst of the lot. I hope her calmer side came across better in this chapter.

And if I really did just banish the characters from the Hinata, where would the rest of the story go? It'd just be studying until Naru and Keitaro get into Tokyo U, and then the story would be over. I am not a writing a 'Keitaro has a backbone story' or 'Keitaro is being abused story', or anything like that, I am trying to write a funny, lighthearted story about Keitaro having Naru as a long-time girlfriend. Please, just trust that I, the Author, have a plan for the story, and that I have some idea on what I'm doing.

And point-of-fact with Shinobu in the last chapter, she wasn't assaulted, or bullied, all that happened was that Saki grabbed her a little roughly in the heat of the moment. Nothing seriously bad happened to her, other being a little scared.

Now, some comments for some specific reviewers:

Major Mike Powell III: I appreciate that while you have as many gripes about the girls as everyone else, you are also telling me what you like about the story. More people should follow your example.

Leroygordon: I sense a tone of sarcasm in your review, but being the internet I can't be sure. Please read the above, and I hope that some of your gripes will be answered. And I really don't see how Keitaro is being attacked for 'every little thing' the accidents that happen I rightly think would anger any woman. If you care to give me a more specific example of Keitaro being attacked for something that wouldn't actually make a woman angry, I'd be more inclined to listen to you.

XPGamer: I get the feeling you didn't like the original Love Hina either. I am keeping Keitaro pretty close to canon, bad-luck, and clumsiness and all, and I'm afraid if that's not the story you want to read, then you are looking in the wrong place. I don't see how simply increasing the number of accidents, or number of girls attacking Keitaro makes my story worse than the original. The part about Keitaro and Motoko will actually be a thing, but I am not touching it for a few more chapters, so please be patient. And I don't get the whole 'make Haruka a drunk' thing at all. What reason should her character be drunk? She's just busy at the teahouse like in the original. I appreciate that you're trying to be constructive, but your reviews don't come across as such.

End Notes:

I will not be so pretentious as to not listen to criticism when it's given to me in a form I do not like. I know I must be doing something wrong if my overwhelmingly positive feedback also churns out some stuff I don't want to hear. I honestly want to be a better writer, and write a good story. If you want that too, try to work with me, and I'll be happy to listen.

At the same time however, I realize that trying to please everyone will please no-one. I am not going to change any of the major stuff in my story, the characters are staying, and Keitaro will be stuck as the same wimp as he was in the original. I am not going to rewrite my story, especially considering it hasn't really moved very far along my planned outline. If anyone wants to take my concept however, then feel free to it. You may even use my original characters if you wish, though I would prefer you wait until later when they are more fleshed out.

I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy Promises Kept.

-Sincerely SAmaster01

P.S. I hope everyone liked the Ballerina Burlgar.


	8. The Duel Part 1

**Month 1, Day 2 Midday: **

**Cram School**

"Naru! Keitaro!" Haitani and Shirai seated themselves across from the happy couple as their class for the day ended.

"Um, yeah?" Keitaro asked.

"Today we are interrupting your happy humping-"

"Hey!" Naru interjected.

"-For something far more important." Haitani stated.

"Tada! Our Manga is done!" Shirai said, producing a sheet of papers stapled together.

"Wow, you guys actually finished it?" Naru said, taking it from Shirai's hands, and flipping through it. "At this rate, you two might even get steady girlfriends."

"Hey!" The two responded.

"Hmm… Kei-Kun, your artwork really shows well in this." Naru said.

"What about me? I was the one that wrote up the script." Shirai said.

"Well that's not something you can get a feel for at first glance, now can you?" Naru stated. She took a moment to look back at the storybook. "Alright, this one's me, right?" She asked, pointing to a girl with large-round glasses.

"Yeah, that's Natsuki." Shirai said. "She's the childhood friend character who's in a relationship with the main character."

"Hmm…"

"What, is there something wrong?" Shirai asked.

"She could have a few more…. Curves." Naru suggested.

"We thought it would be funnier if the sexually aggressive character had zilch sexual appeal." Haitani stated.

"Is there something you two boys are trying to say?" Naru asked, with a slightly hostile tone of voice.

"Nope, not at all!" The two stated quickly.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad, I could imagine seeing this in a bookstore or something." Naru said, handing it back to the two. "What do plan to do with it?"

"Well for now, we're just going to focus on our studies." Keitaro said. "We're gonna wait before we try to bring this to anyone for publish. Besides, it's just a hobby for us, so there's no real need to try to get it published."

"Fair enough." Naru said, nodding. "Now can I have my alone-time with my boyfriend?"

"You two sure about that?" Haitani asked.

"Is there some reason we shouldn't?" Naru asked. "If you're worried about the rain, we were planning on using the infirmary today."

"Naru, can we please not tell these two about the details of our sex-life?" Keitaro asked.

"No not that." Haitani said.

"But we're still having that conversation later." Shirai stated.

"Today's the exams, remember?" Haitani said. At that, the couple froze. "You two do know that today's the first prep exams. The ones that give your likelihood of getting into the college of your choice. You guys studied for this right?"

After a delayed response, the two clutched their heads and began screaming silently. "I can't believe we forgot, I can't believe we forgot!" Naru said.

"This is bad, this is bad." Keitaro muttered.

"Haitani, I think we may have broken them." Shirai remarked.

"It's those damn bitches!" Naru yelled, standing up.

"Come again?" The two asked.

"It's those damn bitches! They made us forget to study! Kei-Kun's been too busy trying to survive, and I've been too busy trying to keep him alive, they made us forget all about Todai, and threw us completely off our studying schedule!" She raved.

"Naru…" Keitaro said weakly. "Naru I'm not sure I can do this…" The three turned to see him having turned stark white, and shaking where he stood.

"Kei-Kun! You can make it! Hold on!" Naru said, grabbing onto him.

"Naru, I'm not sure if I can do this." He repeated . "What if I fail again? What if I bomb the test? What if I never get into Todai with you and Mutsumi?"

"Don't talk like that! We can make it through!" Naru told him. "You and I and Mutsumi are all going to make it into Todai this year, and this test isn't going to stop us, no matter how badly you fail it!"

At that statement you could almost see Keitaro's spirit escape from his withered body.

"No don't leave me Kei-Kun!" Naru yelled, shaking his lifeless husk.

"I'm not sure if this is funny or sad." Haitani remarked.

"Maybe both?" Shirai suggested.

* * *

It was raining as the four made their way back home. Pouring really. It suited the abysmal mood that all three felt as they walked down the lonely sidewalk underneath their umbrellas.

Each of them had gotten notable sub-par results on their exams, a marvel they got the results so soon, and each was left an absolutely miserable mood as a result. They had decided to take the long way back home together as a way to clear their minds, and the silence of the rain falling seemed to at least bring back Naru and Keitaro from their Comatose state.

"You know what screw those tests!" Haitani stated, stopping.

"What do you mean?" Shirai asked.

"I mean screw 'em!" He said. "All those tests have done is make us miserable! Well I don't want to be miserable, I wanna be happy instead!"

The three took a moment to look at him before responding.

"You know what he's right." Naru said. "I wanna be happy!"

"Exactly!" Haitaini said. He was almost worried they were going to ignore him and keep walking. "There's no point in worrying about these tests, cause doing that is making us unhappy, and it's not gonna change what actually happened. I say we go scouting for babes!"

"How is that gonna help!" Keitaro and Shirai asked.

Naru laughed. "What the hell, let's do it." She said. "Maybe we'll actually find you those long-lost girlfriends."

"That's my girl!" Haitani said, slapping his hand on her shoulder. "And there are three beauties conveniently right there." He said, peering over his shoulder.

Walking down the sidewalk in front of them were three high-school girls in blue uniforms, each with an umbrella in their hand.

"High-school girls, really?" Naru asked. Haitani shot her a pathetic puppy-dog eyes look. "Alright, what the hell, Keitaro, you are acting wingman."

Keitaro and Shirai sighed, resigning themselves to their fate. The two put on a smile, and joined their friend in an old routine. They stepped up right behind the three girls, and Keitaro was first to speak.

"Why hello there my good pretty ladies, might I borrow a little bit of your time?" Keitaro started.

"No." Was the first response from the girl on the left, who didn't even bother to turn around.

"Ah, but you see, I have already taken some of your time, let me at least use it to the fullest." Keitaro said, undeterred.

"Get lost." The other girl on the right said.

"You see, I have a couple of friends who are in desperate need for companionship. Friends?"

"Hello there!"

"Nice to meet you!" The two introduced themselves, appearing by Keitaro's side. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, for we are-"

"The glasses-wearing trio!" The three said at once.

"I will warn you once, give up, and leave us alone." The middle one said.

"Ah but would the fun of that be?" Shirai asked.

"How can you expect any man to leave such beautiful women once he has seen them?" Haitani said.

"Please all we ask is for a portion of your time, and a mere speck of your attention." Keitaro finished, placing a hand on the middle's shoulder.

"You were warned." The last one sighed, folding up her umbrella. She twirled around, and the three had a moment to recognize her before she struck.

"Oh crap." The three said as one.

She whirled her umbrella in her hand, slicing through the air, causing shockwaves that threw the three on their back and onto wet pavement. Naru went from silent observer to concerned participant as she ran over to see if the three were ok.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, and saw the tip of Motoko's umbrella pointed at his face, with her looking down condescendingly on him. "Kei- Urashima…"

Naru ran over, to cover her boyfriend. "Kei-Kun! Are you okay!" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." Keitaro said.

"What are you crazy!" Naru asked Motoko. "What were you thinking! You could have seriously hurt these guys!"

"Narusegawa…" She muttered, her cheeks flushing. "I should ask you the same thing. Your supposed boyfriend was shamelessly flirting with me and my friends, evidently with you not far behind."

"It's an act!" Naru stated. "Keitaro's been trying to get these two girlfriends for years! He's their wingman!"

"O-Oh, is that so." Motoko stated. "In that case, he was still aiding those two hooligans in attempting in attempting to seduce young innocent girls."

"What the hell?" Naru asked. "They were going to ask you to go to a café, or Karaoke, or something! Right guys!"

"Right, right!"

"Totally right!"

"And what kind of whooshing air attack was that anyway!" Naru asked. "That's how you deal with unwanted attention!"

"I would say it is a very effective tactic, Narusegawa." Motoko said hotly.

"You could kill someone!" Natu stated.

"If I used my sword." Motoko said, indicating the sheathed sword she was still carrying, and the umbrella still in her hand. "Those three perverts should be thankful that I did not. Now if you excuse me, Narusegawa-San, I shall be heading home. Feel free to do whatever it is that you do with these… degenerates." With that she turned, and kept walking, followed by her two High-School friends.

Her two friends, Kikuko and Sachiyo looked at her worryingly. "Motoko-Sama, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Motoko stated.

"Did you know those people?" Kikuko asked.

"It doesn't matter." Motoko told them.

'_Why.'_ She thought. _'Why did my heart knot up when I saw those two together?'_

* * *

**The Hinata Tea House:**

**Evening**

Koichi entered the small teahouse, and left his umbrella in its stand. He looked around to see the place practically empty. "Ms. Urashima?" He called.

"One second." She called back. Haruka emerged from the kitchen with a tray that held a steaming tea-pot. "Oh good you're here." She set the tray on the counter as Koichi walked up to her.

"Are you not open yet?" Koichi asked.

"Nah, we just don't get much business, 'cept for some old folks. But with the rain, we probably won't be seeing anything today, good day for you to start. So, how was it staying with Miyuki?"

"Miyuki-San is a rather… scary woman." Koichi said. "Don't get me wrong! I mean I'm really grateful about you convincing her to let me stay with her! Really I am! Really!"

"Aw, quit worrying about it." Haruka told him. "I just ask that to make sure she's not just like that with me."

"Oh. I see. Alright, so is there some kind of uniform I should put on, or…"

"This." Haruka told him, tossing an apron at him, which he skillfully caught. He started putting it on as Haruka outlined his job. "I'll brew all the tea, I just want you to serve it to the customers when they come, and to not be in a crappy mood when you do it. You can handle that."

"Don't worry, I can do it. I can definitely do it. There's no need to worry, you can be sure that I can do it." Koichi said.

"Anyone ever tell you, you repeat yourself often?" Haruka asked.

"No." Koichi said.

The door rang as two people came in, soaked from the rain.

"Oh, um, welcome to the Hinata Tea House, may I welcome you, may I please take your order. Please?" Koichi asked, with an over exaggerated bow.

"Hey, you're that robber guy." Koichi looked up to see Keitaro and Naru, dripping wet.

"Take off your coats before I have to start mopping all over the place." Haruka told them. The two put their umbrellas in the basket, and hung their coats upon the rack, seating themselves at the counter. "So, how's the job at the Tea House treating you?" Keitaro asked.

"I just started today." Koichi told them.

"I decided to give him a week to set up at my friends place." Haruka explained, pouring the two a cup of tea.

"What's that been like?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm… adjusting." Koichi said. "I still don't think I can thank any of you enough for giving me a second chance. Thank you, by the way. For giving me a second chance."

"You; shut up, and mop the floor." Haruka instructed.

"It was awfully nice of you to give him a job Aunt Haruka." Naru said.

Haruka bopped the girl on the head. "I needed a lackey." She explained. "What are you two doing here? Hiding from the other girls? Keitaro plunge headfirst into somebody's tits?"

A squeak could be heard as Koichi made a rather awkward swipe with the mop.

"No, well, we did run into Motoko earlier, but that's not why we're here." Naru said.

"We, um, took an exam today that told us the chances of getting into the college of our choice." Keitaro told her.

A clatter could be heard as Koichi dropped the mop on the floor. "That was today! Oh, now I'm never gonna get into the same college as my girlfriend."

"Lackey! No eavesdropping. Back to mopping." Haruka instructed.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Koichi said, reaching down to pick up the mop.

"So, what's the verdict?" Haruka asked. The two looked down at the floor instead of answering her. "That bad huh? Here, drink some tea, that should help cheer you up." She placed two cups of green tea in front of them.

"I can see what my future holds in my tea-leaves." Keitaro said. "I'm doomed to be an endless failure."

"Oh quit being melodramatic." Haruka told.

"Haruka, tell me, how am I supposed to get into Todai in conditions like these?" Keitaro asked. "The tenants are finding new reasons to try and kill me each week, I have to worry about our budget, keep the place clean, and try to repair the place as it's falling down. How am I supposed to do all that, and keep my grades up high enough to get into the most prestigious university in the country?"

"You're trying to get into Todai?" Koichi asked.

"Lackey, what'd I say about eavesdropping?"

"Sorry ma'am." Koichi said, going back to mopping. "If you're so worried about not getting into Todai though, why don't you just pick another college."

"Oh that, well um…"

"Same reason as you." Naru said, wrapping her hand around Keitaro's. "When we were young, we both promised to get into Todai someday. And here we are today."

"Really?" Koichi asked. "I guess that's what made you want to give me a second chance. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Keitaro said. "I can feel really sympathetic about being kicked out as well. This is my third time trying for Todai. My folks figured it was out of my league too, and kicked me out as well."

"Wow, you're a Ronin too?" Koichi asked.

"Sadly yes." Keitaro said.

"But I thought this dorm was your family's place." Koichi said.

"It is, but my Parents live in a bakery a few neighborhoods over." Keitaro explained. "My grandma and Aunt Haruka are the ones that live here." Haruka then leaned over, and bopped Keitaro on the head. "Except she doesn't like it when I call her Aunt Haruka."

"Why not?" Koichi asked.

"Because, the moment you attach Aunt to my name, it makes you automatically think that I'm older than I actually am."

"Exactly how old-"

"Don't finish that line of thought." Haruka warned.

"Got it." Koichi said. "So then, why are you staying here?"

"After he got kicked out, he asked Granny Hina if he could stay here." Naru explained. "She didn't tell him she was going on vacation around the world, or that she had turned it into a girls dorm."

"Oh, so you didn't know about all of those…."

"Yeah…" Keitaro said.

"Alright screw this!" Naru announced. "Haruka I want us to throw a party in here or something!"

"I don't do parties."

"I am sick of this abysmal mood, I wanna be freaking happy already! Screw the tests, screw the girls, screw all this bad stuff, I am gonna do something to put us back in a happy mood even if it kills me!"

"Um… ok." Keitaro said.

"I'm going to find Kitsune, I'm sure she'll have some kind of plan." Naru stated, storming off into the rain, without even taking her umbrella.

"You may want to watch out for that one Keitaro." Haruka said.

* * *

**The Hinata**

The moment Motoko returned to the dorm, she disrobed, and put on her Gi, and headed out onto the deck, throwing herself into her training. She tried to focus solely on her practiced sword strikes, to empty her mind of anything but her training.

But it was not working as well as she had hoped. Despite her well-practiced movements, her calm exterior, the mindless drumming of the rain soaking her clothes, her skin, and everything else it came in contact with, he mind was still a maelstrom of conflicted thoughts and emotions, all centered on one person.

'_Keitaro-Sama.' _She focused her inner energies, swung around, and launched a series of strikes and slashes that cut through the air and rain drops in front of her. _'What happened to you? You were once an honorable man. My family welcomed you into our Dojo. You trained with us. Fought with me and my sister. Saved me when…' _She executed another complicated series of maneuvers, causing gale force whens to fly from her sword.

'_But now… now you are nothing more than a vile pervert. You shamelessly grasp the most private areas of those around here, with no regard to when, where, or who. You feast your eyes on naked-womanflesh, and you flaunt that…. Girlfriend around of yours, who has made it quite clear that she is completely willing to whatever foul acts you wish to do in the confines of your bed.' _

She gave a cry as she brought down her sword with so much force that the blow continued past the deck, and severed the branches of the tree behind it.

'_Why? Why do I feel so hot when I see you with her? I see her clinging onto you, and suddenly I feel anger, more-so than when you fall onto me, and I strike you down. More so than when you saw me in my full glory, and you were chased around the Dorm for two hours. More so than any of our incidents combined, I feel when I see her cling to you. Why? Why do I feel this way? I felt no malice to Narusegawa before Keitaro-Sama came to the dorm. But now when I see her…' _

She launched another energy blast through her sword at the sky, stopping the rain for a second before it fell on her, even harder, with her panting from near exhaustion.

'_What are my feelings for Keitaro-Sama? I know that once I respected him. And I may have felt… something for him. But those were the feelings of a child, that has long-since matured. I know now that all men are self-centered, and single-minded in their desires with woman. It seems that not even Keitaro-Sama is immune to this. Now I can only see him as the worthless man he has become. All of his potential-wasted. He is nothing but a slob. An idiot. And a pervert. So then why is it when I see him, my face grows warm. My heart speeds up. My fingers shake. Why, why, why!' _

Motoko ended up screaming, and swinger her sword in all directions, lacking the grace and direction they once held, until she at last lost her footing, slipped, and her sword fell out of her hand, and landed with a clatter on the deck. Motoko lay on her back, staring at the gray sky.

'_I lost my focus. If my sister could see me now, she-'_ She got up, and grasped her sword, shivering in her now soaked clothes. _'Maybe I have fulfilled my training for the day.'_

With that, she sheathed her sword, and walked back inside, dripping onto the floor. _'I'm soaking.'_ She decided to head downstairs to the laundry room to change out of her clothes. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Naru as she walked in.

"Ah, Motoko…" Naru said, with a slight glare.

"Narusegawa-san." Motoko said, walking past her, and ignoring her.

Naru stuck her tongue out at her childishly when she wasn't looking. She then headed out to living room, where Kitsune was, jumping on the couch where she was camped out.

"Oof, hey Naru, what'd you do today?" Kitsune asked.

"Kitsune! I need you fun-loving party throwing ways!" Naru told her.

"Whoa girl! What's the occasion?" Kitsune asked.

"We got some poor result back on our exams today." Naru explained.

"And, you're happy because of that?" Kitsune asked confusedly.

"No! They were horrible, and it's all because of all those crazy girls around here!" Naru told her.

"So, then…"

"We need a distraction! And that's what your good at!" Naru told her.

"I see, by the way, you're still in your studying get-up." Naru blinked, and undid the braids in her hair, and took off her hoody. "So that all? You got a bad grade, and now it's got you all in a tizzy?"

"It wasn't just any exam Kitsune, it was the first preliminary exams telling us our chances of getting into the first university of our choice." Naru explained.

"Oh, cool! What'd you two get?" Naru stayed silent as she stared at the floor.

"Oh, yeah, hence the party." Kitsune said. She made a grin as she grabbed onto Naru. "All right, no need to fear! Best-buddy Kitsune is here! I'll bring the booze and we can have our own little get-together!"

"Aiyeeeeeee!" A scream reverberated throughout the Hinata once more. Naru jumped off the couch, and raced towards where the scream came from; The Laundry room. There she saw Keitaro on the floor with Motoko looking down on him, flush-faced and panting, clad only in a single towel she clutched to her chest, and holding her sword threateningly above her head.

Soon enough she was joined by the other girls, Tamiyo, Hiromi and Saki. "What'd you do now pervert!" Tamiyo asked.

"This time it wasn't my fault!" Keitaro stated. "I was going in to the laundry room, and Mo-Chan was standing their stark-naked!"

"Don't call me by that name!" Motoko shouted.

"Looks like someone's needs to be taught a lesson." Saki muttered, cracking her knuckles.

"No- Aesadi-San." Motoko said. "This is my fight."

"Oh crap." Keitaro said, trying to back away. He got up, and started running just as Motoko unleashed a swipe of her sword that kept going until it hit Keitaro, and launched him straight out of the Hinata, and down the long set of steps.

* * *

**The Hinata Teahouse**

Haruka leaned on the counter, snickering at her nephew's condition.

"Stark Naked, huh?" She asked. "That sounds to me like someone who wants to be seen."

"We're talking about Motoko here." Naru stated. "She's almost the worst of them. No way she has any interest in Keitaro."

"I don't know, didn't you two have a history when you were at her family's compound?" Haruka asked. "I remember back when she was small and that Samurai routine was more cute than terrifying."

"Don't tell me anything happened between you two." Naru said.

"No, nothing like that." Keitaro stated, still trying to work the kinks out of his sore body. "I spent a single summer in Kyoto. She must have been, what, six, seven? We were friends, and that was it."

"I don't know." Haruka intoned. "Back then, you two weren't officially dating yet."

"But I was still Keitaro's promise girl!" Naru stated.

"Well Naru, that can be a lot of pressure." Haruka said. "To only be able to date one girl for almost your entire life, well that can put a lot of pressure on a guy. Maybe he was looking for a way out."

"Kei-Kun, please tell me I didn't drive you into the arms of another girl!" Naru pleaded, with tears almost in her eyes.

"No!" Keitaro stated. "Haruka you're making things worse! Naru nothing like that ever happened, alright, you'll always be the girl for me."

"You mean it?" Naru asked.

"Definitely." Keitaro stated, embracing her. "It would be impossible for me to find a truer statement in the world."

"Aww…." Koichi said, leaning on his mop.

"Lackey-" Haruka warned.

"Yes Ma'am." Koichi said, going back to his mopping.

"So, that's twice in one day for you then." Haruka noted.

Keitaro sighed, and let his head rest on the counter. "I'm not sure if I can do it. What's the worth of sticking through managing this dorm to get into Todai, if I'm not even sure I can get in Todai in the first place."

"We can't give up Kei-Kun." Naru told him. "That's fifteen years of effort that we can't afford to waste."

Keitaro sighed. "I'm not sure Naru. I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, I have Kitsune working on a way to cheer us up, right as we speak." Naru said.

"Really? Like what."

"Well…" Naru thought about it. "Knowing her, it'll involve lots of Sake."

Keitaro chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"Hey Kei-Kun… do you think that after this, we could… go on a date?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, why?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, it's just that Kitsune pointed out to me we don't date like we used to." Naru explained. "All we ever do is study, and deal with all the crazy stuff you somehow cause. And we need to find something we can do to relax, and… work off some stress."

"Oh... Oh, oh!"

"No, nothing like that!" Naru said. "I mean, we can still do that if you want, but I mean, I just want some alone time with my boyfriend." She explained "It's almost impossible to get any of that around here."

"I guess I haven't been a really good boyfriend lately." Keitaro said.

"No you haven't."

"Hey! When I say something like that, you're supposed to say, 'No Kei-Kun, don't say that, you're a great boyfriend.' "

"Well you haven't." Naru said. "What kind of boyfriend goes around tripping into other girls breasts, and walking in on naked women all the time? You're going to have to work your ass off on our date."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh."

* * *

**The Hinata Dorm: **

Shinobu hummed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to start making everyone's dinner. At the very least the confidence she had in her cooking skills had gone up since she had arrived to the Hinata. Everyone was very vocal about how they enjoyed her meals, especially Su, and she was happy that she was managing to earn her place at the Dorm. She considered maybe making some extras that the others could eat for lunch tomorrow, but shook her head, deciding that it would be silly.

She was interrupted from her musing by a surprise tackle from Su, pinning her down on the floor.

"Hiya Shinobu." Su said.

"H-Hello Su." Shinobu muttered.

"Hey, have you seen Miho and Miko?" She asked, getting off her, and helping the blue-haired girl up.

"Um, no I haven't, not since this morning." She admitted.

Su sighed. "I've been looking for them all over, I want to show them a new invention I made."

"O-oh really." Shinobu said. To her knowledge, most of Su's inventions ended up using explosives in one way or another. Many of the older girls had warned her of such. "Have you tried looking in their room?"

Su looked like a lightbulb had lit up in her head. "Shinobu, you're a genius, come on!" Su grabbed the girl by the wrist before she could protest, and dragged her through the inn until the two were upon the room that the two twins shared: Room 305

"Miko! Miho! Are you there?" Su called.

"Go away." The two heard.

"Aw! That's no fun!" Su complained.

"We want to be alone." The told them.

"Too bad." Su said, uncaringly barging through the door and into their room.

The place was sparsely furnished, with the two's school materials by a desk, and a bed full of pillows were the two were seated, each clutching a pillow to their chest.

"Su! You can't just barge into someone's room without their permission!" Shinobu told her.

"Ludicrous." Su said flippantly, waving off Shinobu with a wave. "As for you two, I have something I want to show you, and you're going to see it."

"We don't care. Go away." The two repeated. "We don't want to hang out with the weird foreign girl today."

"I tried being nice." Su said with a shrug. She leapt on the bed, and deftly grabbed the twin on the left, flinging her over her shoulder. "Shinobu! You get the other one!"

"Su! You're not going to kidnap them are you?" Shinobu asked rather worriedly.

"Nah, I'm gonna throw em back when I'm done." Su said.

"U-um m-maybe if we talk to them, they might be more willing to come." Shinobu suggested.

"Oh alright, we'll try it your way." Su said with a pout. She dropped her twin unceremoniously, and jumped onto the floor, making a show of sitting herself on the floor in a huff. Shinobu joined her side, while the two twins got back into the positions the two girls found them in. They glanced at each other before they started talking.

"It's scary out there." One of them said.

"W-What do you mean?" Shinobu asked.

"It's not safe."

"First the new Manger came."

"And he's been a pervert to everyone around here."

"Even Shinobu-San."

"And now we got burgled."

"But he's still here."

"He could attack us at any moment."

"And there's probably worse out there."

"So we're staying in here."

"B-But eh um-" Shinobu stuttered trying to think on what to say. "Koichi-San is alright, and so is Keitaro-Sempai." She tried to explain. "There's no real reason to be worried about either of them."

"We don't care." The two stated. "Those two are scary, and who can tell what they'll do."

"B-But Naru-Sempai and Kitsune-San, and Haruka-San all trust Keitaro-Sempai, and me and Su-Chan have forgiven Koichi-San, right Su?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Kinda." Su said.

"See? If we can trust them, you can too." Shinobu said. "And the older girls will make sure to protect us in case anything happens."

"We don't care." The two stated again.

"Now can I haul them off Shinobu?" Su asked.

"No!" Shinobu said worriedly. "If you're worried about those two, how long are you two going to stay in your room for?"

"Forever." The two said.

"You two can't stay in your room forever!"

"We don't care." The two repeated like that was there catchphrase.

"Can I haul them off _now?_" Su whined.

"Kyaaaaaa!" The four of them turned their heads towards the door. Su got up and raced out the door, her current goals forgotten, followed closely by Shinobu, and then a few moments later, by the reluctant twins.

* * *

**10 Minutes Earlier**

Keitaro stared at the door in front of him as though it was the very gates of hell. It sure felt like it, as far as he was concerned, he might as well write 'Abandon Hope all Ye who enter Here' above the doorframe, if it were not for the fact he was the one running the place, and he'd just have to clean it up later.

He did a brief review of his life, wondering if he had any regrets. Well, he knew he regretted not getting into Todai the first time around but-

Keitaro shook his head, trying to focus. That was something he was never good at. He decided to just knock on the door not even think about. He raised his hand against the door and froze.

"Man, I really am pathetic…" He muttered. "I'm afraid to even knock on a door." He took a deep breath, and tried to sum up his courage. "I need to be brave…"

His knuckles rapped against the side of the door three times in rapid succession.

"Go away, I am meditating." Motoko's voice intoned from behind the door.

Keitaro swallowed the lump that had been sitting in his throat for a while now, and said with surprising clarity- "Motoko-Chan, I was wondering if we could talk." He then listened to gage her reaction. He heard sounds of movements, and then the tapping of her feet as she walked to the door. She swung open the door forcefully, and looked down at him with a glare, her face red, and her breathing hastened.

Keitaro got the distinct feeling she might try to kill him at any moment.

"What do you want Manager?" She asked in a hostile tone.

"I um, came to apologize." He stated.

Motoko raised an eyebrow, and seemed to be at least one step removed from trying to kill him. She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I, see I wanted to say sorry for what happened after school today, and again for what happened in the Laundry room-" Her gaze became harsher, so he tried to spit out the rest as quickly as possible. "a-a-and for all the other times too, that I did something that you didn't like, or insulted you, I'm sorry!"

He ducked his head, and braced for whatever blow might come, but it didn't. He opened his eyes, and saw that while Motoko hadn't calmed down, she at least wasn't at the 'try to impale Keitaro on her sword' stage yet. Her face had gotten redder though, and now she wasn't even bothering to make eye contact.

"Why are you apologizing? You have never bothered to up until this point." She said.

"Huh? I say sorry constantly." He said, rather confused.

"Only immediately after your so-called 'incidents'. You only sputter apologizes as a reflexive plea bargain to reduce the punishment that is to be doled out. Never have you taken your time to reflect upon your actions, and deem it necessary to make amends." She told him.

"Well yeah, I figure if I've been chased around the inn, then we're kinda even." Keitaro said. He could tell from her glare that was the wrong thing to say. "B-but you're different!"

"How am I any different than the others in this dorm?" She challenged. "From when grope Tatsukata-San's breasts, or feasted your lecherous eyes upon Aesadi-San, and Officer Shimorhira while they were bathing, or-"

"Because! You and I used to be friends." Keitaro stated. "I know we didn't really know each other that long in the scheme of things, and it's been years… you and I are probably different people than we were back then, but my friends are important to me. I can understand things are different, and I don't blame you calling me out if I do something wrong, but… I want us to still be friends. Now I know that it's not as simple as going to the way things used to be, but I- I just want us to start somewhere, and I really am a coward for waiting until now to say this, and not on the first day."

"Kei…taro…" She muttered, her face going even redder, her eyes thinning.

Keitaro braced for whatever was coming, but for some reason, he was less afraid than he was before.

"You… may have a point." She said. Keitaro opened an eye at this, surprised. "I… think I need time to think on matters, but… perhaps this is something we can resolve through words."

"Really? Thanks!" Keitaro wanted to hug her, but decided it was not a prudent course of action. He settled on a handshake, which Motoko gently took. When her hand touched his, her face froze, and a chill went up her spine.

When he released her hand, she stood frozen for a moment, before retreating back into her room, and slamming the door shut.

Keitaro let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Well, that went much better than I had expected." He muttered. He stood around, testing his legs, as they felt like they had taken on the consistency of jell-o. When he had decided he would not collapse when he took his next step, he started walking away from the door.

The moment he took his first step, he heard Motoko slam the door open. Slowly he turned around to see her with a furious expression on her face, sword clutched firmly in her hand. "You!"

"Me?" He asked. _'Things were going so well too.'_

"You lying charlatan!" She called, stepping forward towards him, her unsheathed sword aimed at his throat.

"W-W-W-W-What?" He said, thoroughly confused at the turn of events.

"You! You simply prepared that speech, and lied unrepentingly to my face! You aimed to manipulate the feelings of this pure maidens heart, tailoring your words only to suit your needs! Such barefaced lies, such brash actions! But such tactics will not work on me, I am too wise to succumb to your false machinations!"

"N-No! I swear I was being completely honest right now!" Keitaro said inching further backwards from Motoko as she advanced on him with her blade.

"Ha! You simply wish to seduce me, lowering my guard, and tempting me with your honeyed words!" She hissed.

"S-Seduce you? I have a girlfriend!" Keitaro told her.

"Like that matters to a man such as you who has defiled this place with your lecherous ways!"

"What are you- whoa!" Keitaro relearned the lesson of watching where you are going that day. He had backed up into the staircase, and when his foot landed a few inches farther than he had expected, he quickly lost his balance. Falling backwards, he grabbed onto the first thing he could to keep from falling, but unfortunately that thing was Motoko. Grabbing onto her white Gi, she was dragged down the stairs with him in a loud tumble.

The two fell in a heap on the landing. Keitaro had hit his head, and was rubbing the area which he was sure would soon be forming a bruise. His glasses were askew, obscuring his vision to the point where everything was a blur to him. When he set his glasses back on strike he caught of view that was intimidating, terrifying, and alluring all at the same time.

During the fall, her Gi had fallen all the way off, so it now failed to cover anything from the waist up. Her modesty was saved by the bandages she had tightly wrapped around her breasts. But the fact that she had fallen into a compromising position herself (sprawled on top of Keitaro's hips) and that her face had gone to the darkest shade of red he had seen on her, her face scrunched into fury, with tears almost in her eyes, told him that he was still in for a large beating.

"Kyaaaaaa!" She shrieked, the sound reverberating around the house. She could give Tamiyo a run for her money.

Keitaro tried to crawl away, cornered by an angry Samurai-Woman, who was busy for the moment trying to put her Gi back on right, and to grab her sword which had fallen on the floor.

"Motoko-San what is it?" Tamiyo asked, coming from downstairs. She was soon followed by Saki and Hiromi, and then Naru and Kitsune. From upstairs came the younger girls, Shinobu and Su, who had Miko and Miho peering from behind.

"This is it!" Motoko called, pointing her sword and Keitaro's nose. "The last straw! I hereby challenge you Urashima! To a duel of honor!"

"B-b-but my party…" Naru muttered.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

And so here we are, the inevitable 'Duel' chapter between Motoko and Keitaro. Well, actually, that'll be the next chapter.

I have decided to break it up into two chapters, this one and the next. It is rather overdone, and I apologize for following clichés.

Anyway, my structure for the story is to roughly follow the Manga/Anime, such as the first chapter, along with this one, while writing my own more original ones inbetween. After this one, the next 'official chapter' should be a Christmas/New Year's chapter.

As for the Duel itself, Keitaro knows how to handle himself, at least better than in the original, but is still going to be outclassed by Motoko. Just so you know what to expect. Personally I don't quite have the parameters of the Duel in mind myself (meaning what happens concerning who wins) so any good suggestions would be appreciated. I don't want the parameters to be something like Keitaro Wins: Motoko is kicked out, Motoko Wins: Keitaro is kicked out, however. Which is why I'm a little stumped at the moment.

Now the duel itself shouldn't take too long, I'm not a fan of fights lasting forever, and find it difficult to even write down enough for a fight to begin with. I have decided then, to have the other half of the chapter be a flachback, detailing Motoko's and Keitaro's history.

This was in fact planned, well, having a duel, and having a flashback chapter were planned, but I just decided to combine them, since so many people were asking me to elaborate. I do in fact have some idea of what I'm doing.

Now, as for what I've decided to do with the girls in my story regarding them trying to kill Keitaro: I've decided to just keep doing what I've already been doing. Maybe I can pull back a bit, I think Motoko was particularly harsh in this chapter, but I am hopeful my readership will continue following until I reach the exposition on each of the girls.

By the way, this also isn't the original Ch. 8. I decided that chapter was way too harsh, and considering I still didn't know how to continue it, I have decided to go this route. This story was intended to be Ch. 9, but here it is. In my original Ch. 8, Keitaro had to collect the rent from each of the tenants, but when he came to Kitsune, it was quite clear she didn't have the money. Keitaro lent her enough to get by, but the other girls, seeing the transaction, assumed it was less than honorable. They later came to Kitsune to offer support, but she grew outraged at their accusations. She then stormed into Naru and Keitaro's studying session, giving a long rant summerizing events, with a humorous part in which Shinobu announces her prescence, and decides it prudent to leave. Calming down, Kitsune then declares her intent to begin her pranking anew, her first victims being the anti-Keitaro girls. This starts on a stormy knight with her Keitaro's dissapearance, and the kidnapping of everyones clothes while they are bathing. Right about there is when I got stumped, unsure how to exactly end Kitsune's prank in proper style. Looking back, it actually is too harsh for the Anti-Kei girls, but was written as their comeuppance. I have decided though to keep it a little more light-hearted, and will keep this chapter sealed away. Which I think is a bit of a shame, as it had some really good writing in it (or at least in my opinion.)

Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, tell me what you think etc., should I have just included the duel, or is everyone willing to wait a while?

-Sincerely, SAmaster01


	9. The Duel Part 2

****The Duel Pt. 2

**1998, Month 1, Day 3, Morning**

**The Hinata Inn**

Today was the day for many things. For Motoko to prove her honor. For Keitaro to prove his. For the girls of the inn to watch their perverted manager taken down a peg. For Keitaro to finally take the blow that would send him to heaven once and for all.

While Keitaro was taken aback by the challenge, as with everyone else, even Motoko it seemed, he did nothing to try to get out of it. In fact he was almost as set as having the duel as Motoko. They had decided to have it at the back of the inn, near the pond, as it was a wide-open space with plenty of stone benches for the girls to spectate from. Haruka would be the Referee, and the rules would be simple, first one to reach three points would be declared the winner, each point being a hit on the opponent. And thankfully for Keitaro's safety, each would only be using wooden swords.

The prize of this duel was unclear, as Motoko didn't specify any such thing. It was a simple matter of honor for her, and Keitaro had to respect that.

Of course before all of this happened, Keitaro needed to get his equipment. And therein lay the wrinkle in his plan.

"No."

"Naru-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"I-"

"I said no, and that means no!" Naru shouted.

"Whipped." Haruka remarked.

"Not helping!" Keitaro stated. He turned back to Naru. "Naru, I need to get my equipment! If I can't participate in the duel, then Motoko is going to lose any respect she still has for me."

"So?" Naru asked pointedly.

"The girls would lose all respect for me!"

"And?"

"I'll be a complete pushover!"

"And how is that any different from now?" Naru asked.

Keitaro growled. "Look, Naru, I'll be perfectly safe, regardless of what everyone thinks about me, I can handle myself, I've done this before, everything's going to be completely fine!"

"Bullshit!" Naru stated. "Keitaro I love you with all my heart, but you are the most clumsy man in the entire world, if Motoko doesn't kill you, then it's probably because you fell over your own feet, and impaled yourself on your own sword!"

"Whipped." Haruka commented.

"Seriously not helping Aunt Haruka!" He told her. Haruka whacked her nephew on the forehead, and turned to Naru.

"Naru, why don't you think about it like this; the duel is going to happen one of two ways, A) with rules, regulations, pads, and myself as referee a.k.a. the one who's going to keep Motoko from murdering Keitaro, or B) when Motoko is in a blind rage, with that actual sword of hers that was designed to cut people up into small portions of Sushi, now which way sounds better for you?"

Naru growled. Her mind was not helping her, as she was fueled by pure emotion at the moment. She was using her body to block the way to the attic, where Keitaro's old Kendo gear was held. But as she thought about, she wasn't actually helping, since Keitaro was dead-set on going through with the duel, and her keeping him from his equipment wasn't going to protect him.

Keitaro was, after all, as stubborn as she was when he wanted to be.

"Fine…" She said moving out of their way begrudgingly. "But! I want to hear what it is with your deal with her and you, and none of the bullshit about you two just being friends when you were kids, the whole thing from beginning to end."

Keitaro turned to Haruka. "Better give her the full story then Kei." Hauruka told him.

"The entire story?" He asked, to which Haruka shrugged.

"Fine then." He said with a sigh, walking up the stairs and into the attic. "It was a long time ago, I was twelve, and she was like seven or something." He said.

* * *

**1990, Day 1, Midday**

**The Aoyoma Complex, Kyoto**

Keitaro was sulking. He was twelve years old, and acted as if all the world should notice him and his bad mood, but his parents did little humor him in that regard. True he didn't look much intimidating with his small stature, short black hair, and the new pair of glasses he had perched on his nose, but still…

He believed, after all, that he had plenty to sulk about and had every right to.

He had been looking forward this year to seeing his best friends over the holiday at his grandmother's inn this summer as he usually did. But unfortunately, someone, had decided otherwise.

For some reason or another his vacation plans had been delayed by an extended detour. All the way to Kyoto.

He didn't know the purpose of the trip, but it wasn't as if he had bothered to ask. For the entire car trip, which took several hours, during which he could have asked a myriad of questions, such as the reason for their destination, the point of such, who they were meeting, what they would do, or even as to why his little sister got to go to his grandmother's inn, and not he, Keitaro instead lost himself in the virtual world that was allowed him by his Gameboy.

His parents had at least Promised him that he would still get his way and see his friends, but only after three weeks of this unwanted vacation. Keitaro had decided to do his best to isolate himself in his own world up until that point, thinking that the less he enjoyed his vacation, the faster it would be over.

And he had already made decent headway down that path as he focused intensely on the gadget in his hands. So absorbed was he, that he didn't even notice that the car had stopped and reached their intended destination.

"We're here Kiddo." His father informed him.

Keitaro blinked, and stepped outside the car, blinking at the sunlight. He had been told they were going to Kyoto, but he saw no sign of a city here, he was surrounded by a forest, and the road they were on wasn't even a proper road made of asphalt, it was a gravel road.

"Come on then, time to meet our hosts." His mother said, as she started stretching herself.

Keitaro grunted, and put his Gameboy in his pocket as he followed his parents. They walked up a set of old steps that went up a hill that was coated in trees. The climb was tiring for the young boy, since he was still tired from the long car-trip. It took a few minutes before he finally saw something that could be considered a proper destination.

It was large whatever it was. He didn't know the proper word for it. Castle? Mansion? No, neither of those were quite right. First there was a wall. A tall white wall that surrounded it, that had red tiles on the top. A large round wooden door, a gate, that was in front of the stone path that lead to the staircase. His family knocked on the door, and someone said something before opening it. He let his family inside the wall, which was much more impressive than the outside.

Again, the young boy was reminded of a castle, but the word still wasn't right. A temple? A church? Those words also weren't quite right. The building inside the wall wasn't that large, well actually it seemed quite large, it was certainly long and wide, but it didn't seem that tall, only reaching a second floor in the middle. The walls were still white, with black frames around the doors and windows, with red-tile roofing.

The man led his family further inside to the heart of the building through a couple of hallways, were he saw various things such as classical Asian art, suits of samurai armor, and weapon cases on the wall. He was certainly surprised by what he saw. How did his family know whoever it was who lived here?

At last he was taken into some grand hall, with wooden panel flooring, and he saw the people his family seemed to know, at least according to the way they acted when they saw them.

"Hikari! Ichirou! So nice to see you after all these years!" The father figure of the group stated.

"It's nice to see you too." Keitaro's mother said. "The trip was long before you ask, but we still managed to make it. This is our son, Keitaro. Say hi to the Aoyoma's Keitaro."

"H-Hi there." Keitaro said shyly.

"He looks just like his father." Mr. Aoyoma stated, causing Keitaro's father to blush somewhat.

"Keitaro, I'd like you to meet our children, this is Motoko she is seven, and this is Tsuruko, she is fourteen." Keitaro looked at the two children. He had seen them as he walked in, but now he watched them carefully. The younger one Motoko, seemed rather shy, as she was unable to look him in the eye, and she fidgeted under his gaze. She was wearing the same funny clothes as everyone else, long thick white shirts, and baggy red pants, and she had a long sheet of straight black hair going down her back. She reminded him very much so of his own little sister. The other one, the older one, met his gaze dead on, and greeted him with a bright cheery smile. She wore her hair in a stylish ponytail, and her expression was very welcoming, and very… cute.

"I'm sorry your daughter couldn't be with us." Mrs. Aoyoma stated.

"Yes, well, you know Granny Hina, when she wants someone to do something-" The four of them shuddered from some collective memory. "So how about your daughters, how goes their training?" Keitaro's mother asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Mr. Aoyoma stated. "Tsuruko just reached her second Dan, and is already working on attaining her third, and Motoko is soon to reach her first."

"Quite an impressive feat for someone so young." Keitaro's father stated, which caused the two Aoyoma's to chuckle.

"Motoko, Tsuruko, why don't the two of you show young Keitaro-San around the complex?"

"Of course Mother." Tsuruko said. "This way Keitaro-San."

"Oh right." Keitaro said. He was rather happy to get away from having to stand still and look nice for the grown-ups. He was starting to reconsider his vacation. He'd still much rather be with his friends, but maybe his new vacation wouldn't be as bad as he thought. The place seemed much more interesting than he first thought, he would at least have some fun exploring the place. And he had two cute girls to play with, which was never a bad thing. Something about the older girls smile had helped to brighten his mood.

He followed the two out of the large hall and through another hallway. After he followed them around a corner, her felt himself shoved against the wall and his face was but a few centimeters from Tsuruko's.

"Listen here punk." She started.

"Wha-"

Tsuruko shoved him against the wall, and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "I said listen. I'm going to say this nice and slowly, so your puny little male brain can comprehend the words I'm saying, ok? When the adults are around, I'm gonna play nice and smile for the cameras, got it?"

"Camera's?" He asked.

"I said do you got it?" She asked shoving him back against the wall.

"Uh-huh, yeah, hm-hmm, uh-huh, yeah." He said, nodding fervently.

"Good, however I don't want you to think I'll enjoy hanging out with a puny male like you, I don't care what you do in your spare time, but while you are here, you are not to look at me or my sister, talk to us, or do anything your unsavory piece of shit little pea-brain thing your little male mind thinks up, got it?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, hm-hmm, uh-huh, yeah." He stated.

"Good, because if you ever even think of doing something funny around here, then-" Tsuruko's formerly angelic face took on an expression that could only be described as demonic. "_I'll teach you a new definition of pain._" With that, she dropped him, and walked down the hallway followed by her little sister, leaving Keitaro on the floor.

"Don't even think of telling any of the adults either." She stated as she walked away.

"Ane-Ue, that was awesome!" Motoko said, clinging on to her older sister.

"Get off me squirt." Tsuruko muttered, shoving her younger sister off of her.

* * *

**1998**

"Wow, so you mean to tell me that Motoko's got a bigger, meaner, bitchier version of herself back home?" Naru asked as Keitaro went through opening a variety of cardboard boxes.

"Well…. Yeah." Keitaro said as he looked for his Kendo equipment. "She scared the hell outta me though, and I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible."

"What really happened?" Naru asked.

* * *

**1990, Day 2**

"Keitaro what are you doing in here?" His mother asked.

"Playing my Gameboy." He said dismissively. He was lying in the bed in his guestroom, a rather minimal room, with only a bed and a set of drawers for his clothes.

"Keitaro honey, we didn't go on vacation for you to play games all day." His mother stated.

Keitaro didn't say anything about the fact he didn't want to come on this vacation, now more so than ever.

"Ah there they are, Tsuruko, could you come over here?" His mother asked. Keitaro jumped, and almost dropped his gameboy.

"Yes Mrs. Urashima?" Tsuruko said, entering his room, wearing that same false smile.

"Tsuruko, my boy seems to be lazing in his room all-day, do you think you could persuade him to do something with you and Motoko?" His mother asked.

Tsuruko glanced at him, her eyes full of darkness.

"I'm sure I can think of something Mrs. Urashima." She told her.

"Thank you very much, I leave my son in your hands. Cheer up Keitaro, perhaps you might have learned something by the time this vacation is through." His mother said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes before she left.

Keitaro looked at Tsuruko as she approached him with a look a cat give a mouse before it pounces.

* * *

What happened to Keitaro that day is too painful to recount. He survived, if just barely.

The day was ending, and Tsuruko had left him aside like a broken toy outside, while she trained with a wooden sword, repeating the same sword strike, over and over, while her little sister watched.

Keitaro tried to catch his breath, and observe his tormentor. She was very focused in her training, even though he didn't understand what her doing the same strike over and over would do for her. However her expression was different than what he had seen before. It wasn't that beautiful angelic expression which he now knew to be patently false, but it wasn't the demonic predatory look she wore whenever she was tormenting him either. She looked… at peace when she trained.

Motoko was different. She simply and contentedly watched her older sister train as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Once Keitaro had rested, and gained control of his breathing, he started getting up, hoping to go to his room, and stay there until his vacation was over. As he did, Motoko was slightly startled, and retreated somewhat.

"Ah don't worry about him squirt, he's too chickenshit to do anything." Tsuruko told her little sister.

"What exactly are you afraid that I'm going to do?" Keitaro asked. After all, they were the ones with sword training, and he thought it was proved quite definitively that he stood no threat to either of them.

"It's 'cause your a man." Motoko stated.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Keitaro asked.

"Men are weak-willed simple minded creatures." Tsuruko informed him.

"So just cause I'm a guy that makes me an idiot?" Keitaro asked heatedly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the fact that you're a guy doesn't help the fact you're an idiot." Tusruko stated.

"So is that why you made me go through all that?" Keitaro asked, referencing unnamed events.

"Yes, because if I don't bother to put men like you in your place, all you'll do is try to think of ways to manipulate women." Tsuruko told him coldly. "Face it, men like you spend all day trying to think of new ways to impress women with pitiful machismo displays, and devise new strategies in how to get into our pants."

"No I don't, I don't even like your pants, they look like Pajama's!" He spat back. It wasn't until after those words left his mouth, that he realized that they were the exactly wrong things to say, especially if one were to go by the furious looks of both sisters.

"These Pajama's as you call them, are called Gi's, they are the uniform worn by any practitioner of Kendo, and they go back to hundreds of years of tradition, your crimes are far worse than simple sedition, you are ignorant of our ways, and don't even deserve to be in such a place, _you should just die!" _

With that, she raised her sword high above her head to strike. Keitaro realized that the time to talk was over, and the time to run had begun. He started to run, but rather than chase after him, Tsuruko stood in place, and brought down her wooden sword on empty air. The blow continued far past her sword, cutting through air, and hitting Keitaro square in the chest. It knocked the wind out of his chest, and carried him high into the air, throwing him several feet out of view until he returned to earth when he fell into a fish pond.

As a small fish swam past his glasses, one thought entered his mind.

'_What the heck just happened?'_

* * *

**1990, Day 3**

Despite sound judgment, Keitaro followed the two around the compound, trying to observe them unseen. He didn't bother to tell anyone what happened to him, one he knew no-one would believe him if he told them Tsuruko had sent him flying without even touching him, and two, Tsuruko would probably kill him if he did tell. His mother had already decided that he had just tripped into the pond without even bothering to listen to his side of the story anyway.

As he watched the two of them though, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Well, nothing that suggested witchcraft, or psychic abilities like he theorized, but they certainly weren't normal. Breakfast, and other meals were very formal affairs, the adults chatted politely, but it wasn't the loud rambunctious affairs he was used to. They didn't watch tv, or play games, most of the time Motoko and Tsuruko trained and nothing else, and always that same sword strike too.

Still though, how did Tsuruko launch him like that, it was just plain bizarre, but he knew very certainly he hadn't imagined it.

'_Perhaps it has something to do with their swords?'_

He thought as he hid in the bushes while the two trained outside. Considering how much time they put behind it, it seemed rather likely, and the family did keep a lot of old swords being held on the walls. Although, the two that they were training with, the one that they usually seem to keep on them at all times, was made of wood.

Maybe it was a special type of wood or something…

"What are you doing here?" Keitaro jumped, and turned to the sound of the voice, and saw himself staring into the grey eyes of Motoko. She glared at him. Not knowing what to do, Keitaro did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed her, and put a hand over her mouth in order to keep her from screaming.

She struggled something fierce, showing surprising strength for someone who was practically half his size. She punched, she kicked, she squirmed and she writhed, it was all he could do to keep a hold of her. And then she started biting.

Tears welled in Keitaro's eyes as he bit his lip trying to keep from screaming. If Tsuruko discovered him it would be all over.

"What the fuck are you doing to my little sister?" The two of them froze when they heard Tsuruko's voice. The two turned to see her giving Keitaro the glare of an executioner.

Motoko used this opportunity to free her mouth from Keitaro's grasp. "Ane-Ue, he's trying to rape me!"

"What!?" Keitaro cried at what was definitely the worst thing that could have possibly been said.

"You vile male piece of shit!" Tsuruko yelled as she brought her sword down, casting another energy strike that obliterated the bush he was hiding in, and scattered both Keitaro and Motoko back.

* * *

At dinner that night Keitaro tried not to say anything, or do anything besides eat, and he was rather cautious of that too. He was worried that anything he did wrong would set Tsuruko off again, and she'd take him down again.

'_How the Heck am I going to survive this vacation?' _Keitaro thought as he took another bite of his meal. _'At least the food is good here.'_

"Hikari, may I ask what happened to your boy, he seems rather down, and he looks like something happened to him." Mrs. Aoyoma asked.

His mother glanced at him. "He still just moping he couldn't see his friends. As for the scratches, he probably just tripped or something, just he other day he terrified the Koi fish in your pond when he slipped in, I swear my son is just a walking disaster at times."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon enough." His father said. "He's just in an awkward stage in his life. You know how it is at that age."

"I'm not quite sure if they do, both your daughters seem so elegant and graceful, I don't suppose there is a secret to it?" His mother asked.

Keitaro glanced at Tsuruko who beamed angelically.

"Well if you were to ask me, I would say discipline." Mr. Aoyoma stated. "We're a tad stricter than most I'd say, but I believe a firm hand is necessary in parenting wouldn't you?"

"Well, I don't know about that-" Keitaro's father said.

"Maybe it comes from the training you do?" His mother said. "Living a life by the sword is sure to help strengthen the body and the mind is it not?"

Mr. Aoyoma laughed. "Why surely it is, surely. You've always had an appreciation for older things Hikari."

"Here's an idea, why don't you train Keitaro?" His mother asked.

"What?!" Both Keitaro and his father said.

"Honey, you're not suggesting we give Keitaro a sword no do you?"

"Oh don't be silly of course not, just some Kendo training." She paused to take a sip from her drink. "Kendo might teach Keitaro discipline, courage, honor, and if we're lucky, some grace."

Keitaro got a sinking feeling that this conversation was going down a path he couldn't avoid.

"Hikari, I would be more than honored to have your son enrolled in one of our classes, but we aren't teaching any this summer." Mr. Aoyoma stated.

"Hmph, well he doesn't have to be in a class to be taught does he?" Mrs. Urashima asked. "Why not teach him yourself, or, I know, why don't we just have Tsuruko teach him what he knows, he can see if he likes it, and maybe he can go to classes later this year."

"Hah, that's a wonderful idea." Mr. Aoyoma stated.

'_No it's not.'_ Keitaro thought, as he saw Tsuruko give him a predatory glance.

"Honey, um-" His father started.

"Yes dear?"

"Um, I don't really think it's fair for Keitaro to be forced into this if he doesn't want to." His father said. "I mean, he didn't want to go on this vacation in the first place, I mean I just think it would be unfair if Keitaro's the only one to be forced into Kendo training, you know?"

His mothers eye lit up as he said this. "You know what dear, you're quite right."

"I am?"

"Yes, Keitaro's shouldn't be the only one to benefit from Kendo training." She said. "What do you two think, while Tsuruko's with Keitaro, do you think you could help me whip my husband into shape?"

"Wai-"

"That's a splendid idea!" Mr. Aoyoma stated, slamming the table with his hand and smiling widely, while Mrs. Aoyoma smiled angelically. "Don't worry Ichirou, by the time your stay with us is over, I'll have you capable of taking ten-thousand armies!"

"Excellent!" Keitaro's mother stated with a smile. "Starting tomorrow each of us will begin our training, I suggest the two of you get a good nights sleep."

At that the same thought went through both the minds of the father and the son.

'_This was her plan all along!'_

* * *

**1990, Day 4**

His training started very early in the morning. Very Early.

He was woken just as the sun was beginning it's rise when Tsuruko dumped a bucket of cold water on his head.

Before he had time to complain, he was dragged out of his warm, but now wet bed, and through the halls, and into a dojo. He was given his own Gi, and shoved into the changing rooms, with Tsuruko giving him five minutes to change before she went in after him. As he was changing, Keitaro considered making a run for it, and hitch-hiking his way back to the Hinata.

He walked back out into the dojo, not even sure if he was wearing the uniform right, but Motoko and Tsuruko both made it a point make fun of his 'Pajama clothes'. He just stood there and took it, not daring to say a word.

"Alright meat, here." She threw him a wooden sword, which hit him on the head. "Before I get started, I gotta know what I'm working with."

Keitaro carefully picked up the weapon, and shuddered, wondering if he would survive the day. "I have to fight you?"

"Hah, as if a little punk like you is worthy of my time." She stated. "You'll be fighting Motoko here." She said nudging Motoko forward with her foot. Motoko gripped very tightly on her wooden sword, and stared at him with a frightened but determined expression.

Keitaro relaxed. While he was sure Motoko still knew a lot more about Kendo than he did, he was pretty sure it wasn't enough to kill him in one strength. There was also the fact he was twice her size.

"Alright begin!" Tsuruko stated.

"Wait a minute I'm not ready!" Keitaro stated.

Motoko ignored his statement, and charged straight for him. Keitaro caught unawares tried to defend himself, but Motoko moved much quicker than he did, and easily landed a strike on his middle.

"Ow! Hey!" He stated.

"One point." Tsuruko stated.

He tried swinging back, but she blocked his strike easily and struck back, hitting his shoulder this time.

"Ow!"

"Two points!"

Keitaro was getting mad, and made another strike which was easily dodged. Motoko struck at Keitaro's sword, and in his lose grip, it flew out from his hand, allowing Motoko to keep striking him while he was defended.

"Ow! Hey! Ow! Hey I- Ow! I don't- Ow! Have- Ow! My- Ow! Sword- Ow! Stop it!"

"Nine points." Tsuruko intoned.

"Would you tell her to stop!" Keitaro asked her.

"Fine, Squirt! Call it quits!"

Motoko froze in mid strike. "Ah! Yes Ane-Ue."

"Fuck man, you have got to be the worst swordsman in the history of the world, and I gotta whip you into shape."

* * *

**1998**

"Hah! See! See! You couldn't even stand up to little seven year-old Motoko!" Naru chided him.

"Hey, let me finish the story at least!"

* * *

**1990, Day 3, Afternoon**

Keitaro wandered aimlessly through the garden, looking for a comfortable spot to collapse. Tsuruko's training had been brutal to say the least, and he was sore in places he hadn't been sure could get this sore. At the very least though, she didn't play favorites. She subjected her own little sister to the same harsh regimen that he had been, and seemed to terrorize on her own time at least half as much; she was just smiling more whenever he had to go through it. Motoko at least faired better than he did most of the time, but Tsuruko made sure not to stop until both had reached their limit, and they were looking for a nice place to collapse. Such as he was now.

After a few more paces, he found a patch of grass besides a bush that looked comfortable enough, and simply let gravity do the work as he fell.

"Hey… there… Keitaro…"

Keitaro jumped and looked to his left where he could see his fathers face on the other side of the bush. He looked about as bad as Keitaro did.

"How… are… you…?"

"Fine… dad…" Keitaro said. "Just… tired… is… all…"

"Yeah… me… too… you and I… weren't… meant… for this…"

"I really… want… to see… Granny Hina… dad…" Keitaro told him.

"Me… too… Keitaro… your mother… is a… slave driver…"

"What… do you mean… dad?"

"Nothing…" He stated. "Mr. Aoyoma… is… very… enthusiastic… about… my training… too… enthusiastic…"

"I… thought… he… was… your friend…"

"He's… your… mother's… friend…" He explained. "I… just… have… no… idea… how to… act… around him…

"I… see… what… about… mom… how's… she… doing?

"She's… doing… just fine… just like… everything else…"

"I… see…"

"What about… you… Keitaro?"

"I'm… uh…"

"At least… you… have two… cute girls… doing your… training… damn… I wish… I had… your luck… with women…"

"Well… you see…"

"Ah, damn… don't tell me… they're that bad?"

Keitaro just nodded his head.

"This vacation… is gonna… be a tough one… huh Kei?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry Kei… soon enough… if we just persevere… it'll be over… and… we'll be amongst are friends again."

"Really dad?" Keitaro asked.

"Really son. Family motto… learn to suffer…"

* * *

**1998**

"So that's how you learned Kendo?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, well I learned the basics eventually." Keitaro said. "It wasn't easy, but I survived."

"And how the hell is any of this making you friends?" Naru asked annoyedly.

"W-Well that comes later." Keitaro explained. "But it wasn't all that bad, I did make one other friend as well."

* * *

**1990, Day 6, Night**

Keitaro did learn the basics eventually through Tsuruko's harsh tutelage. He eventually learned how to the hold his sword so it didn't fall out of his hands every time he got into a fight, and he liked to think he was getting hit less whenever he had to spar with Motoko.

He still hadn't figured out how Tsuruko did her magic sword strike thing, which had also been demonstrated to him three more times by now. Being at her mercy each day, he decided to drop ever trying to figure it out.

Training went on from morning to dusk, with only a short break for luch, and afterwards he usually had dinner with his family and the Aoyoma's, seeing that his father seemed to be as in bad as shape as he was. Exhausted from the rigorous training, he spent his sparetime on his Gameboy as he lay in bed at night, his body tired, but his mind still active.

And then he heard it. Amongst the electronic beeps of his Gameboy, he heard movement outside, a rustling of the bushes, a snap of a twig. He turned the sound of his device, and he heard it again. He put down his Gameboy, and stood atop his dresser to look through the one window he had to see the dark outside where the crickets chirped, looking and listening for something.

And then he saw it. It was a shadow of a figure, but the figure of a person. He couldn't see them well, but he knew they had to be up to no good.

He leapt off of the drawers, and into the hallway, looking for the room his parents were staying in. Or at least he would have if he didn't bump into someone. He opened his eyes to see the dark shadowy figure of Tsuruko looking down on him.

"What do you think you're doing Punk?" She muttered.

"I um-"

"And just what do you think you're doing with your hands?"

Keitaro looked to see where he had put his hands, and saw that they were in one of those places boys were definitely, definitely not meant to touch. He was dead for sure.

As Tsuruko took out her sword and raised it high above her head, Keitaro blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I saw a shadow!" He told her.

"Huh?" Tsuruko muttered as she stopped midstrike. His statement at least seemed to confuse her, and since Keitaro liked living, he kept talking.

"I saw a shadow snooping outside, someone, it could be a burglar or something!" He told her.

Tsuruko grimaced at the boy, and whacked him on the head with her sword, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to kill him.

"What the hell are you talking about punk?" She asked.

"I told you I thought I saw a burglar or something, we need to tell someone!" Keitaro insisted.

"…Shit." The girl muttered. She grabbed Keitaro by his collar, and started to drag him down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Keitaro asked.

"If someone's stupid enough to break into my home, I want to be the one to tell them to get the hell out." She told him.

"Oh…" Keitaro said. "Hey wait a minute, what about you, what are you doing up?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Tsuruko told him. With that she dragged the young man outside, and shoved him. "Now, where did you see this menacing shadow of yours?"

Keitaro looked around, and spied his window, and tried to find the patch of bushes the shadow had been hiding in. "Over there." He pointed.

"I hope this isn't some wild goose chase you thought up for me, because if it is-"

"Hey, I saw something okay?" Keitaro defended himself.

"…" Tsuruko glanced at him, and her eyes lit up. "Something? Not someone?" She asked.

"I saw someone. What difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference." She said, going back to looking. "This place was once used by demon-hunters, long ago."

"Demon-hunters? You expect me to believe that?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh it's true." She said. "We can trace our family back hundreds of years, back to when demons roamed freely. Ones the size of mountains that could crush villages, others with sharp claws, and pointed teeth that would slaughter dozens at a time. But they were even worse one then those."

"Really?"

"By far. Worse by far were the ones who would crawl underneath your skin, and wear your body for their own. And after they had done that… they would go up to those closest to you, smiling all the while, looking into the eyes of those closest to you and- BOOO!"

"WAAAAH!" Keitaro screamed jumping out of his skin, while Tsuruko cackled maniacally. "Hey! That was not funny!" Keitaro said, trying to regain control of his heartbeat.

"You kidding, that was hilarious! He-he-hee!" She laughed, wearing a happy smile on her face, clutching onto her sides. She giggled mirthfully as she, turned back to the bushes where Keitaro had seen a shadow. She looked at the dirt, moving away various branches with her sword until she saw something that made her grimace. "Shit. You were right, there are some footprints here, and they're sneakers. Everyone here where's sandals. Come on then."

"Come on where?" He asked.

"We're going to find this sneaky bastard, and flush him out." She told him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can distract him with your stupidity and gawking face while I beat the shit out of him." She told him, following the footprints. Keitaro resigned himself to follow her, having learned better than to go against anything she says.

Tsuruko followed the footprints around the compound, though how she did so in the dead of night, he didn't know. But he had no doubt that she could.

After only a few minutes Keitaro saw his shadow again, hiding behind another bush with something in his hand. Keitaro was about to inform Tsuruko, if she hadn't seen him already.

She did one of her magic sword strikes, bringing down her sword, throwing the poor intruder out from his bush, and into the open. He groaned as he got up while Tsuruko stepped into the open, already getting into a combat stance. Due to the darkness, and the fact Keitaro hadn't put on his glasses, he couldn't make out any of his features.

"Attention Shithead! You are trespassing on land that has been held by the Aoyoma clan for centuries, you don't belong here! Get yourself the fuck out before I count to five, or else I'll be shoving my sword up your Ass! Got it!?"

The intruder stood up, brushed himself off. "As if."

"Up the Ass it is then!" Tsuruko said, sounding rather pleased about it too. She brought her sword down, and the blow kept going, whipping the wind around the intruder, and lifting him into the air, and blowing him backwards, causing him to be blown straight through a window.

Tsuruko paled. "Aw crap…" She muttered.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"That's Motoko's room!" She told him. Both ran back inside the compound, and through the hallways until they reached Motoko's room, where Tsuruko kicked down the door.

The intruder lay on the floor, rubbing his head, while Motoko had retreated to the end of her bed, clutching the covers as if they could somehow protect her from the strange man who burst through her window.

"You stay the fuck away from my little sister!" Tsuruko roared, her face absolutely livid. Keitaro had no doubt about it. This man was going to die.

"Oh crap." The intruder stated, trying to get on his feet. He stumbled with the object in his hands as Tsuruko charged. But just before she strike, Keitaro heard a click, and saw a bright flash that blinded all in the room but the intruder.

Keitaro heard a thump as Tsuruko slammed into the wall, and was pushed aside, falling onto the floor as the intruder ran out the door.

"Shit, damn, fuck!" Tsuruko swore, as she picked herself up, and made her way through the door, stepping on Keitaro on the way, and ran down the hallway in pursuit of the intruder.

Keitaro lay on floor, blinking waiting for the spots in his eyes to vanish. He grabbed a hold of the doorframe, trying to right himself.

"Motoko-San, are you okay?" He asked.

"Wh-Who do you think I am?" She asked.

"Fine then." Keitaro said.

"I'm going to go find someone to help." He muttered, stumbling through the dark hallway, half-blind. He had to find someone, even someone of Tsuruko's skill level couldn't do much if they were half-blind.

He was still trying to see between the flashing dots in front of his eyes when someone grabbed him.

Whoever they were clasped their hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling, and pulled him out of the dark hallway, and into a dark room, quickly closing the door after him. If such a thing had happened to him a week earlier, he would have definitely panicked. But after having spent several days with the torturous Tsuruko, he had a hard time imagining anything this guy could do to him that he hadn't already endured.

"Crap, this is bad, reaaaaly bad…" He muttered. "What to do, what to do, step one assess the situation. I'm deep, deep in hostile territory, and I've been found out, a pscyo-killer-sword-witch, with weird withy-sword powers is now trying to kill me, and she's probably alerted the whole compound, and ninja's or something are probably looking for me. Damn, this would be a great story if I wasn't in so much trouble. Advantages: Not stealth, not the element of surprise, they know I'm here, they know the place much better than I do, they probably know how to kill me, damn, what the heck are my advantages?"

Keitaro tried to say something that only came out as a mumble as the person still held their hand over his mouth.

"Oh that's right! I have a prisoner!" The person turned Keitaro around, and put himself on eye level with him, even though he still couldn't see that well. "You will tell me everything you know."

"…who are you?" Keitaro asked. The person didn't seem dangerous. Just weird.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." He said, trying to sound tough. "You first."

"I'm Keitaro."

"Alright Keitaro, what is your agenda?" He asked.

"Agenda?"

"Motivation, scheme, endgame." He tried.

"I really don't have any idea of what you're talking about." Keitaro told him.

"Come on, there must be some reason you people are here in this old walled building in the middle of nowhere in the mountains so far away from the city, and making such weird noises." He told them.

"Weird noises? That might be the training." Keitaro said.

"Aha! Your training, but for what purpose?"

"I don't know." Keitaro said spitefully. "I really don't want to do it, I didn't even want to come here, but I wasn't given a choice."

"Aha! Kidnapping, abduction! This gets better by the minute!" He said, clearly getting excited. "So wait, this means you're not one of them?"

"No!" Keitaro said, getting more and more confused as the conversation kept going. What the heck did this guy want?

"Don't worry Keitaro-Buddy, you and I are going to make it out of this place alive, and then we'll blow this thing wide open!"

"Um…"

"Oh, I'm Yori by the way, very nice to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand, which Keitaro hesitantly took.

"What are you doing here?" Keitaro finally asked.

"I'm a reporter!" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"A what?"

"A journalist, a news boy, I'm doing an investigation on this place you see." He told Keitaro. "I've always been curious about this place, such a big building so far away from the city, every time I get near, someone waves me off, I tried looking up the place in the archives, but there's no information, and for the past few days, I heard all these weird noises, and a lot of screaming-" Keitaro sighed. His was probably the screaming Yori heard. "So tonight I decided go for it, and with my camera, I decided to get the real scoop on this place."

"How'd you get in?" Keitaro asked. He had been around the place, it was walled off, and the gate to get in was barred at night.

"I scouted a tree that has a branch that goes over the wall, so I just parked my bike there, and climbed over." Yori explained.

"So how do you plan to get out?" Keitaro asked.

"That…" Yori's face froze at that moment. "Y'know Keitaro-Buddy… I hadn't thought about that until right now."

Keitaro would have laughed if it wasn't so sad. This guy didn't have any bad intentions, he had just done some really stupid things. Astronomically stupid in the case of making Tsuruko mad.

And as if his thoughts had magically called the older girl forth, the door opened with a loud bang, and both Keitaro and Yori jumped out of their skins. Each slowly turned their heads until they saw Tsuruko in the doorway, an evil glint in her eye, and a mad grin.

"I hope you don't plan on sitting down for another week boys!"

* * *

Fortunately for both their posteriors, the commotion Yori had caused woke up both sets of adults, who found them just before Tsuruko could dispense her punishment.

Yori, believing his time to be up, having been found out by the mysterious evil-doers who engaged in torture, kidnapping, and brainwashing, reflexively began spouting off words about justice, truth, and how his disappearance would be discovered, thoroughly confusing the Aoyoma's. It took a while before things were sorted out.

"So wait, you're not an evil sword cult?" Yori asked.

Mr. Aoyoma smacked him in the back of the head. "What kind of ideas do you have in that head of yours boy! What were you thinking breaking into someone's property?"

Now that he was in the light, and Keitaro had finally managed to retrieve his glasses, he got a better look at Yori. He was a boy who was probably the same age as Tsuruko, with smoothed over black hair, and a tan complexion. He was wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"I thought you were the head of an evil sword cult!" Yori spat back, causing Mr. Aoyoma to smack him again.

"And in the great wisdom that comes with youth, you thought it would be a bright idea to break in?" He asked.

"Hey, I tried the safe route first!" He said. "I went to the archives, but there's nothing about this place at all! And nobody knows about this place, you wear uniforms, you train with swords, you live in some long forgotten temple, and you kidnapped him!" Yori said, pointing to Keitaro. "What was I supposed to think?"

"We teach Kendo classes." Mr. Aoyoma said tersely. "Ours is a very old family, this land has been our property for hundreds of years, information about this place isn't in any City Arcives, because our property lies outside the city limits."

"Oh…" Yori said, paling. "Well what about him!" He said, pointing to Keitaro.

"That is merely our son, who didn't want to go on vacation with us to Kyoto." Keitaro's mother explained.

"Huh? Keitaro, buddy, why didn't you say anything?" Yori yelled.

"And for what young man, did you hope to gain by breaking in?" Mrs. Aoyoma asked. "Simply to satisfy your curiousity?"

"Oh, well, no ma'am." Yori said. "I was trying to write a newspaper article." He explained.

"A newspaper article?" She asked.

"He said he was a journalist." Keitaro told them.

"Yeah exactly." Yori told them. "Normally I work for the school newspaper, and I was trying to get an internship see, but they said they didn't need me. I thought If I showed them a good enough scoop, they'd let me in." He explained.

The Aoyoma's shook their heads. "I'm afraid we're going to have to inform your mother about this young man." Mr. Aoyoma stated.

Yori hung his head in resignation. Keitaro figure he was probably happy Tsuruko hadn't been able to follow through on her threats.

"Is that it?" Tsuruko cried.

"What do you mean Tsuruko?" He father asked.

"I mean-" She said, quickly regaining composure. "That considering all he has done, do you not think we deserve some recompense?"

"What do you suggest, Tsuruko?"

"Our groundskeeper is off for the summer correct?"

"Yes…"

Both Yori and Keitaro got a bad feeling.

"How about as recompanse, this young man stays here to keep the grounds tidy. That way, he can do something productive with his time, in a place where you can keep on eye on him, and make sure he has learned his lesson."

Mr. Aoyoma began nodding. "Yes, yes, I find myself liking that idea."

"Uh, no sir, you don't me as a gardener, everything I touch ends up dying!" Yori declared.

"Nonsense boy, you could use some discipline." Mr. Aoyoma stated. "It's decided, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

* * *

**1998**

"Poor guy." Naru remarked. "Sounds a lot like what happened with Koichi."

"Yeah, except he was a lot worse off working for Tsuruko, than Koichi is working with Aunt Haruka." He stated.

Haruka appeared to smack him on the back of the head. "Are you two going to talk, or are you actually going to look through these boxes?"

"Right, right." Keitaro said, going back through the boxes. "Anyway-"

* * *

**1990, Day 7**

For today's training, Tsuruko made sure to position Keitaro and Motoko wherever it was that Yori was to be working. She seemed especially happy to have another toy to play with, and while Yori did his best to simply stay out of the way, and rake leaves and such, Tsuruko's creative mind found creative ways to incorporate him into the training, such as it was that by the time Keitaro and Motoko had finished, Yori was a exhausted as they was.

"Keitaro… if there is a devil in this world… he would be scared witless by that woman…" He panted.

"We just gotta… suffer through it…" Keitaro told him.

"For how long…?" Yori asked.

"Two… more weeks…" Keitaro told him.

"Not for him…" Motoko told them, in much better shape than the two boys, but still tired. "He's working… for the rest of summer… isn't that right…?"

Motoko left the two of them, as Yori began to sob. "Damn, what did I do to deserve this?" He muttered. "How can… she… do that… to you… Keitaro… buddy...? Don't your… parents… know what's going on?"

"No… I'm not allowed to tell… or else…" Keitaro explained.

"Oh…"

"What about you?" He asked.

"Nah… that won't work for me… my mom's… been wanting me to get a summer job… for ages now… if I complain… she won't believe a word…"

"Oh…"

"Hey… Keitaro, buddy… do you know what's with that… you know that thing she did with the… with the sword?"

"You mean where she… and then you go…?"

"Yeah… that… how the heck does that work…?"

"No clue…" Keitaro told him.

"Darn… I was hoping… you could tell me…"

"I've given up trying to understand it…" Keitaro stated. "It's safer not trying to… figure it out…"

"You might be right…" Yori conceded. "But you'll never become a reporter with that kinda attitude… you gotta… ask the tough questions… not be afraid to poke your nose in dark corners… that's how you get the big scoops… at least… that's what someone very important to me once said."

"Well isn't that… how you got into the mess in the first place?" Keitaro asked, sitting up.

"Heh… I guess…" Yori said. "But since I'm here… I guess I may as well make my time here meaningful, right?"

Over the course of the next week, Yori and Keitaro continued to bond, seeing each other as the only ally they had in hostile territory. Keitaro discovered that Yori also had a Gameboy in his possession, and the two would play together in the afternoon.

Yori didn't give up his snooping either. Just before he was to leave and head home on his bike, he would take Keitaro to show him around the complex, and he would start taking pictures of random things, hoping to get something newsworthy.

Keitaro and Motoko continued their training at Tsuruko's harsh hands. While the two didn't talk much, he'd like to think he had gained some comradery with Motoko, since each had to go through the difficult training together. At the very least she didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore, that had to mean something.

Keitaro wouldn't admit it, but there were certain things he was starting to enjoy on his vacation.

* * *

**1990, Day 15**

Keitaro and Yori were sitting outside in the warm sun, each playing against each other on their Gameboys. They were enjoying a quiet moment together while they could.

"Hey! Keitaro!" Keitaro turned to see his father jogging towards him. "Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Playing a game with Yori." He told him.

"Well, put that away, I've got something important to tell you." Keitaro did so begrudgingly. He got the feeling this would be something he wouldn't want to hear.

"You got a phonecall." He explained. "From some very pretty ladies who want to hear from you."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean…"

"Naru, Mutsumi, and your little sister too." His father told him. Keitaro got up faster than most would have thought a minute ago, as his father led him inside, and to the telephone, which his mother held waiting in her hand.

"Kei-Kun!" He heard belting out on the other end of the phone line. With a smile wider than his face, he took the phone into his hands, and began speaking very excitedly to the people who were half-way across the country.

His parents moved on, while Tsuruko, and Motoko, who were eating lunch watched.

"I've missed you guys so much too! You wouldn't believe it-"

"I know, I know, I want to be with you guys too, what have you been doing?"

Keitaro blushed. "Naru! You're not supposed to talk about that stuff."

"But, Mutsumi…"

"Kanako's with you guys! Be a little discreet please."

"Kanako, it's great to here from you too!"

"Yeah I know, I don't get it either, I really miss you by the way. What kinds of things have you been doing with Granny Hina?"

"A secret huh? Naru, Mutsumi, what has she been doing?"

"Huh, you guys don't know either huh?"

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll find out myself when I get there."

"Yeah, we'll have so much fun when I get there."

"Oh, you guys wouldn't believe half the stuff I've been going through over here. I promise to tell you guys all about when I get to the inn. Well, first-"

*Click!*

"Huh? Guys?" Keitaro said. All he could hear was an electronic monotone on the other end. He turned around to see Tsuruko with her finger on the 'end call' button. "What the hell!?"

"Your talking was getting fucking annoying." Tsuruko muttered, returning back to her meal with Motoko.

* * *

**1998**

"That Bitch!" Naru stated.

* * *

**1990**

Keitaro, contradictory to most every other encounter he had with Tsuruko up until that point, did not back down, did not shy away, did not just accept things, and did not just let it slide. He was angry.

"What was that for?" Keitaro asked, slamming the table.

Tsuruko glared at him. "The weird way your voice was sounding while you were on the phone was fucking annoying." She restated. "Your conversation was making it difficult to concentrate on my food. What was I supposed to do?"

"And so you just went and ended my conversation!?" Keitaro asked.

"Yep." Tsuruko stated, without a hint of remorse. "And I could hear the way those stupid girls were gushing over you. To think there are girls out there who get worked up over a stupid pathetic punk like you makes me sick."

"You take that back!" Keitaro told her. This caused Tsuruko and Motoko to pause. Up until this point he had shown neither of them an ounce of spine. Both turned to look at him seething with anger. "Apologize. Apologize right now."

"And why should I?" Tsuruko asked.

"Because I didn't want to go on this trip." Keitaro stated. "Because the moment I got here, you threatened to kill me, and have had me living in mortal terror of you from day one, because you've been torturing me at every opportunity, and because the moment I got a little happy, you just had to trample all over it!"

"…No." She stated. She didn't like this spineless wimp of a man trying to challenge her. Not one bit.

"You better apologize right this instant or-"

"Or you'll what?" She asked mockingly. Keitaro growled, and grinded his teeth. "Tell you what punk, you beat me in a Kendo duel, then I might apologize."

"Deal." Keitaro said quickly, surprising both of them. "Right here, right now, and when I win, you'll apologize, and take back everything you said."

"…Fine." Tsuruko said. "But you can't back out of this. Don't go crying to mommy when I thoroughly whup your ass."

"It's a Promise." He told her.

* * *

**1998**

"So what happened?" Naru asked.

"I got my ass kicked." Keitaro told her. They had finally found his old Kendo equipment, the same he had used when he had trained with Motoko and Tsuruko. "This seems to be a size to small." He complained.

"That's because it's the one you wore when you were twelve dumbass." Haruka complained. "Here, just put on the one your old man wore." She told him.

"Thanks Haruka." He said.

"But what happened after that!" Naru stated. "I really want to know!"

"Well, the next day, I challenged her again." He said. "And I got my ass kicked again. I refused to give up until she apologized to me. But I think in doing so, I began gaining her respect. She didn't see my as the spineless wimp anymore. Even Motoko started taking a liking to me too, in that last week. I was actually a little sad to go after that."

"But did she ever apologize?" Naru asked.

Keitaro turned to look her in the eye. "Yes. Yes she did."

"Urashima!" Motoko called up from the floor above. "Are you ready yet."

"I'm almost done." He told her.

"We'll be done in five minutes." Haruka told her. "Come on then, we better get going then." She told them.

Naru, still having a worried look, slipped off her porch, and descended the ladder, while Keitaro and Haruka gathered the proper equipment.

"Good job of censoring the bad bits Keitaro." Haruka stated.

"Thanks." He replied.

* * *

**Evening**

**The Hinata Inn - The Pond**

"Is everything ready?" Hiromi asked, as she saw Haruka walk up the steps.

"Yeah, our two contestants are ready, Keitaro's made his peace with the world, and I had Koichi take over the shop." Haruka told them.

"You mean the guy who broke into the apartments?" Tamiyo asked.

"Yep, that guy."

"You're leaving him unattended in your teahouse?" She asked.

Haruka shrugged, and walked towards the ring. The assembled girls took their places under the overcast skies on the stone benches, the two camps clearly split, Naru and Kitsune on one side, all the other girls on the other.

Keitaro and Motoko stood on either side of the ring outlined by black tile, with their uniforms on. Keitaro made sure to wear thick padding to accompany his outfit, while Motoko had not, despite Haruka's insistance. Haruka stood in between them, wearing her own special white referee's uniform, carefully eying the two.

Motoko glared at Keitaro. _'Keitaro-Sama'_

"Alright, this is to be a simple, non-lethal fight." Haruka stated. "I don't want any broken-bones, or any blood, and no Ki attacks, or there's going to be serious trouble, got it?"

"Got it." Keitaro stated.

"Understood." Motoko said.

"Good. Now this will be a simple fight of three rounds. A strike on the other person is a point. First to win three points wins the rounds. No backing out of the ring. Best two out of three rounds wins, got it?"

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Lastly, I am the referee for this match, what I say goes, no back talking from either of you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, on the count of three the match will begin. One. Two. THREE!"

And with that Haruka quickly stepped out of the way of either of them. Motoko predictably was the first to charge. She attacked straight on, and Keitaro barely managed to block the first strike. The two stood there for a second before Motoko pulled back, and began a series of quick strikes meant to disorient.

Keitaro did his best to block the different attacks, and keep a hold of his sword at the same time. He was rustier at this than he would have liked to admit. Motoko managed to make a successful point while Keitaro was distracted, hitting him square on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Point Aoyoma." Haruka stated.

Keitaro stung a little but knew he needed to concentrate on the match. He charged this time with a downwards strike, which Motoko expertly blocked. He tried the same strategy he had used against her, going for a fast series of strikes, even though he was much slower than her. This time he managed to dodge her counterattack, and attempted to score a point while she was open. Seeing what he was doing, she stepped to the side as he rushed past her, scoring a point when she hit on the back.

"Point Aoyoma." Haruka said again.

Keitaro turned face his attacker, who glared at him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he found himself having a difficult time deciding how to go about things. The two slowly began to circle the ring

The two struck at the same moment, each blocking the others move before backing off, and then doing it again. Keitaro was already getting nervous, his heart was beating incredibly fast, and he was finding it hard to breath and Motoko could see it.

She struck again, knocking his sword so he couldn't block, and aimed for his chest. Keitaro stepped aside, and used his sword to strike Motoko, which she herself dodged managing to strike him on the neck.

"Point, and Round to Aoyoma!" Haruka said. "Each of you to our corners."

"You can do it Keitaro!" He heard. He turned to the seats where Naru and Kitsune were sititng, and saw them both cheering for him. He saw the other girls were doing the same for Motoko. He was so focused on the fight he had blocked out all other noise.

He sighed, as he massaged the spot on his neck where Motoko struck. He returned to his corner, and turned to see Motoko glaring at him again. He then noticed something off about her. She was panting. Her face was red. She was sweating. How could she be more tired than he was?

"Round two: begin!" Haruka stated.

Motoko charged at him once more, taking advantage of his lapse in concentration. He barely managed to block in time, and sidestepped until he managed to get ample maneuvering room to face Motoko. She struck again, but this time Keitaro struck back, their blows meeting each other. Keitaro this time pressed Motoko, advancing, catching her unawares, until he made a blow that upset her balance, and placing another strike on her shoulder.

"Point Urashima!" Haruka cried to everyone's surprise. Motoko held onto her shoulder, and looking back from it to Keitaro in complete shock. Keitaro gave her a cheeky grin.

She became infuriated. With a loud battle-cry, she charged, sword high in hand. Keitaro stepped back, and without thinking extended his sword forward. Motoko's sword hit him squarely on the head, while Keitaro's sword hit Motoko's exposed stomach.

"Point Aoyoma! Point Urashima!" Haruka stated.

Both back away from each other, Motoko clutching her stomach, having not expecting the blow, and having the wind knocked out of her. Keitaro slowly waited until she recovered. With anger in her eyes, she charged at him again. Keitaro stepped out of range of Motoko's strike, and tried to land his own blow on her that Motoko blocked. She tried to strike him, once, twice, three times, trying to upset his balance, but Keitaro managed to hang on.

Motoko was panting, anger and frustration in her eyes. This time she attacked again with blinding speed. Keitaro did his best to block and dodge, but it was clear that Motoko would not relent until she had made another point. The second Keitaro had a gap in his defense, she exploited it, hitting him with the tip of her sword in the shoulder.

"Point Aoyoma."

Keitaro thought. Motoko wasn't fighting like he knew her too, calm, collected, and analytical. She was running on emotion. He struck, a blow Motoko dodged, and dodged her counterstrike, trying to strike again while she was off balance, and she blocked again. He side-stepped, and tried again, Motoko blocked again. He hammered at her until she took a step back, and blocked her counterstrike again. She struck at him, and he blocked. She struck again, and he dodged. She swept her sword, and stepped back, the blow missing him, and he stepped forward, hitting her with the tip of her sword on her stomach again.

"Point and Round Urashima!" Haruka said. "Each of you to your corners."

Naru and Kitsune exploded into cheers, being as loud and as obnoxious as they possibly could.

Keitaro began smiling. He was actually holding his own. He told Naru that he could several times, but for it to actually happen was something quite different. Although he was hoping it would be over soon. He was getting more nervous by the minute, and despite the chill air, he was getting rather hot.

Keitaro turned to see Motoko again. He was starting to get worried for her. The more the match went on the more and more distressed she seemed to be. He hair was starting to become a mess, with some of it sticking to her forehead, her Gi was becoming loose, and he stance was uneven. He wondered if perhaps the possibility he wouldn't loose was beginning to seriously upset her.

Keitaro gripped onto his sword tightly, and decided to draw what determination he could.

"Round three: Begin!"

Motoko, with an uneven gate, charged at Keitaro once again. He rushed to meet her, but sidestepped, and stood in the middle of the ring as she turned to face him. Her face was incredibly red as she began to strike at him in a wild an uncoordinated fashion, but the savagery of her attacks got to him, when she managed to hit the side of his left arm.

"Point, Aoyoma."

Keitaro stepped back, but Motoko refused to give him any breathing room, pushing against the edge of the ring. Keitaro struck back at Motoko, but she simply and easily blocked, pushing him further against the ring until he pushed back, and made a run for the middle. She struck at his back while he did.

"Point, Aoyoma."

Keitaro backed all the way to the other end of the ring, and turned to see Motoko staring him down. For a full minute, they stood there staring at each other. And then Motoko made her charge again. Keitaro braced himself, getting into a sturdy stance, prepared to block the uncoming blow.

But it didn't happen.

As she was running the grip of her sword loosened, and she stumbled over her steps, until she began falling. Realizing what was happening Keitaro dropped his sword, and ran forward to catch Motoko.

"What's happening?" Someone called. Keitaro looked at Motok to see her eyes closed, and her breathing weak. He place a hand on her forehead, and she was so hot, it almost burnt to touch her.

"She's got a fever!" She told Haruka, who was the first to reach him. "We need to get her to her room."

"Give her here." She said, picking up the tall girl. "Stubborn girl. Trying fight when she's sick."

The entire Hinata crew followed them back to the Hinata.

* * *

Motoko slowly, and very blearily opened her eyes. She heard voices. Lots of them.

"She's awake!" The visage of young tan blonde girl dominated her vision.

"Su?"

"I knew you'd be okay!" She said happily.

"S-Su-Chan, give her some room!" Shinobu told her. Su left her field of vision, and she found herself in her bed, surrounded by all the girls of the Hinata.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You had a fever of a hundred and four degrees." Hiromi told her.

"A fever?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us anything?" Tamiyo asked. "You could have just postponed your duel until you were feeling better. Really, that manager, taking you on when you were still sick."

"That kind of things to be expected I guess." Saki stated, leaning against the wall. "When you train everyday, even in the cold, and in the rain. Really Aoyoma, you gotta be more careful about these things."

"You had us worried." Said the twin on the left of Su.

"Really worried." Said the twin on the right of Su.

"She really is a stubborn girl isn't she?" Kitsune asked.

"Kitsune-San? Narusegawa?" She asked.

"H-Hey there." Naru said, not looking at Motoko.

"You really could have done some damage to yourself, don't you know if you overexert yourself while your sick, you'll just make it worse?" Tamiyo said.

"O-Of course…" Motoko said. "Where's Kei… Urashima?"

"He's staying downstairs." Naru stated. "He didn't want to upset you by going into your room."

"I see." Motoko said. "So I was sick this entire time?"

"Probably for the past few days." Said Haruka who was the one with all the medical equipment. "Just stay in bed for the next few days and rest yourself, and you should be just fine, ok?"

"Ok." Motoko said. "So I was just sick… thank god…" She muttered, as she closed her eyes. "Narusegawa… I'm sorry…" She muttered, just before going to sleep.

"I she okay?" Keitaro asked, still in his kendo equipment, as Naru came down the stairs.

"Haruka says she'll be just fine." Naru told him.

"That's a relief." Keitaro said. "I was worried there for a second."

Naru just stared at him for a moment.

"What is it Naru?"

"… You really are just too nice for your own good." She stated before walking away.

* * *

**1990, Day 17, Evening**

It was late in the evening. It was the time of day Yori had set aside for snooping around the compound, snapping pictures at whatever he deemed suspicious. Keitaro accompanied, still silent and brooding over his most recent duel with Tsuruko, the Band-Aid on his cheek serving as an indicator to which side of the conflict he had been on.

Yori today, had decided to go to the very back of the compound, past the fish pond and to the area that once served as a temple, or shrine, despite the fact that the Aoyoma's had asked them not to. Keitaro would have mentioned this, if he still weren't sulking.

After a while, Yori grew tired of the silence, and decided to ask him something.

"Think we'll find anything here today, Keitaro-Buddy?" He asked.

"No." Keitaro said. They hadn't found anything suspicious any of the other times he went with Yori to go snooping.

"Can't you be a little bit more optimistic?" He asked, as he walked through the untrimmed grass. "You never now what the day will bring you when you wake up. Everyday brings new opportunities, and you can never be sure today will be like yesterday. I mean, that's why you're still fighting with Tsuruko isn't it?"

Keitaro grunted. "It's not about me trying to win." He said.

"Well, what is it about?" Yori asked.

"It's about trying." He told him. "I'm not allowed to give up. I promised."

"She must have made you really mad." Yori muttered. It wasn't that he didn't understand Keitaro's feelings, he didn't like Tsuruko any better than he did, but it seemed just plain crazy to try to take her one on one, day after day.

"She made fun of my friends." Keitaro told him.

"Well, they must be really good friends of yours then." Yori said, taking a picture of a weird creepy looking turtle statue.

"They are." Keitaro told him. "They're my best friends."

Yori turned to look at him. "Well Keitaro-Buddy, if it means anything, I think it's really brave of you to stand up against her."

Keitaro smiled. "Thanks Yori."

"Hey you two!" The turned to see Motoko struggling to make it through the tall grass, making her way towards them.

"Great… busted." Yori muttered.

"What are you two doing in this place, it's forbidden!" She told them.

"Well if it's forbidden, then why are you here?" Yori countered.

"Ane-Ue told me to find you two punks!" She told them. Both sighed. The things this girl picked up from her big sister.

"And what does she want from us?" Keitaro asked.

"Because it's dinner-time, and two males like you shouldn't be in a place like this!" She said rather haughtily.

"Fine, fine…" Yori said in defeat. "Come-on then Keitaro-Buddy, let's get a move on then, I gotta get outta here, or my Mom's gonna give me an earful when I get home."

"Alright then." Keitaro said. Both started heading back towards the heart of the complex.

Keitaro in his usual graceless form, tripped over some root hidden in the glasses, and fell face forward. He hit his head on the turtle statue, causing it too to fall forward, and break at Motoko's feet.

"Hey, Keitaro, are you okay?" Yori asked, helping him up.

"I think I hit my head." Keitaro said, accepting Yori's hand, and rubbing a spot on his forehead. Yori inspected it and saw a large red scratch.

"Well it's not that bad." He turned to see what happened to the statue, and saw it smashed into several pieces. "You fared better than he did. Damn, we are going to be in so much trouble for this…"

"Aw crap, that statue was probably hundreds of years old! Tsuruko's going to muder us."

"Um… Motoko-Chan, I don't suppose we could keep this our little secret?" Yori asked.

"…" Motoko didn't respond, her eyes were distant.

"Motoko?" Kietaro said, afraid she might start yelling.

Motoko shook herself, and turned to Keitaro and smiled at him. "Oh, please don't worry, such a matter is trivial. We have no need to inform anyone of such a small matter."

Both of the boys looked at Motoko like she had grown a second head. That was not the response they had been expecting.

"Come on then, is it not time for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh… alright then…" Keitaro said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Yori-San."

"Yeah." He said. "Good luck." He whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." With that, both headed back towards the compound again, with Keitato careful to watch his feet, and Motoko still smiling eerily.

'_Maybe she's just trying to be nice?'_ Keitaro thought when he went inside while Yori left to leave. Motoko led him back to the dining room, where his parents and Motoko's parents were chatting amiably as usual. When the entered the atmosphere changed.

Keitaro didn't really notice it as he sat down, but moth Mr. and Mrs. Aoyoma stopped talking and there eyes became fixated on Motoko. Tsuruko and Keitaro's mother were the next to notice it, while Keitaro's father kept rambling.

Mr. Aoyoma's eyes narrowed. "Motoko…"

Keitaro was the last to glance at her. She was still smiling. "Well, I guess the jig is up." He smile changed to that of a demonic expression that rivaled Tsuruko's. She leapt upon the table startling everyone, and leapt upon her father.

Before Keitaro had time to question what was happening Tsuruko grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the dining, through the halls, and back outside.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, what the fuck did you do!?" She said.

"I don't know!" Keitaro stated, having thoroughly no idea what was happening. "Where are we taking me?"

"To the gate!" She said, just as she stepped outside, seeing Yori crouching over the unconscious body of the person who had let Keitaro and his family in.

"You!" She cried.

"Me?" Yori asked beginning to panic.

"Yes you! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS AREN'T YOU!"

"NO! No, I swear, I found him like this, honest I did!"

"No time for that!" She stated. "We gotta close this gate now!"

"Wait, what?" Yori asked.

"You heard me, you two help me close this gate now, or this thing's going up through his ass first, and then yours!" She said, referencing the sword she held in her hands.

'_Where does she even keep that thing?'_ Keitaro wondered as he went about doing as he was told. The gate was a big heavy and wooden one, the type one expected to find guarding the gate of a castle, and they weren't easy to move. But with enough effort, and enough yelling on Tsuruko's part, they closed it, and latched it shut with a big heavy block of wood.

"Ok, good, now that thing can't get out…" Tsuruko said.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on?" Yori asked, looking at Keitaro.

"Motoko just went crazy, and attacked her father!" Keitaro told him.

"No she didn't!" Tsuruko told them. "That wasn't her, I just know that this is your fault somehow!"

"I didn't have anything to do this!" Keitaro stated. "In fact, I don't even know what it is that I don't anything to do with!"

"Ane-Ue!" The three of them turned to see little Motoko coming towards them.

"Ah shit, it's found us!" She said, brandishing her sword.

"Hey! What are you doing! You might hurt her!" Keitaro told her.

"Ah, Keitaro-Kun, you don't have to worry about me!" Motoko said with a smile. "You should worry about yourself, and what I'm going to do when I catch you!" With a smile she had her own sword, and brought down for her own wind attack that dwarfed any in size and scale that either Yori had seen come from Tsuruko. Gale force winds whipped around them, tearing leaves off of trees, and the whipping the clothes they wore around their bodies.

The three of them slammed against the gate by the force of her attack.

"Seriously! How the hell do you guys do that!" Yori demanded.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tsuruko swore getting back up, firing her own blast of wind from her sword, which Motoko easily deflected. "Damn it!" She cried, firing another wind attack, this one larger than the last. Motoko deflected it without even breaking a sweat. "FUCK!" Tsuruko stated, panting. She tried again with a downwards strike that must have taken almost all of her stamina, but Motoko used her own strike that met hers in the middle. The two forces collided, but Tsuruko's blow dissipated from the force and strength of Motoko's, her blow kept going and blew Tsuruko up against the gate again.

"Tsuruko? Are you alright?" Keitaro asked.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled. Her hair in a mess, she turned to eye Motoko, who was still advancing on them, snickering evilly. "We gotta fall back!" She said, getting up, and grabbing the two by the wrist.

"Where are you going Ane-Ue?" She asked.

Tsuruko growled. She let go of Keitaro's wrist, and used her sword for one last wind attack, this time however, aimed at the ground. The ground and dirt at their feet whirled around them, obscuring their vision. Tsuruko then grabbed Keitaro's wrist, and the three went running.

When the dust settled, the thing that was inside Motoko frowned.

"Whatever." It said. "They can only hide for so long."

* * *

"What the FUCK did you two do?" She demanded.

"I still have no idea what's going on." Yori stated.

"Shut up you!" Tsuruko stated.

"What happened back there!" Keitaro asked. "What's with Motoko?"

Tsuruko sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose to stem her headache. She looked at the two considering her options.

"Fine, looks like you two are the only help I'm getting." She stated. "But why Gods, why does it have to be the two most useless males I have ever seen in the world?" She wondered. "Ok, this place was once the home to an ancient sect of Demon-Hunters." She began. "Our family is descended from that order. We still keep some demons imprisoned on this property, but sometimes they try to get loose. On the night when I was supposed to check up on them, this idiot showed up." She stated, indicating Yori. "And now it looks like one of them has gotten loose and taken over my little sister."

"Wait, you mean all of that crap was true!?" Keitaro asked.

"Every word punk." Tsuruko told him with a straight face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Yori said. "I'm calling bullshit! You expect me to believe that this place has random jars of demons, and you're the only one who can stop them?"

"Yep." She told him.

"… I KNEW IT! You are an evil sword cult!" He said with a wide face.

"Pipe down will ya!" She said, smacking him on the head. "Do you want her to find us?"

"Okay, so how do you explain all that fancy stuff with the 'whoosh' and the swords?" Yori asked, rubbing his head.

Tsuruko sighed. "Fine… it's called Ki."

"Ki?" The two asked.

"Yes Ki. Another thing handed down through the generations were techniques on how to hunt demons. These involve various Ki attacks, using the natural energies in the body in tandem with discipline and sword-techniques. In theory anyone can do it, but few places survive where they can still be taught." She told them.

"So how come no-one's ever heard of this stuff before?" Yori asked.

"Because it's a very old technique shit-for-brains!" Tsuruko yelled at him.

"So what do we do now?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, since the gatekeeper was already knocked out before we got to the gate, then we can assume everyone's been knocked out. This demon must be able to cast some kind of sleep spell on the place." She said.

"Question: Why are we still awake then?" Yori asked.

"Because it doesn't work on the young, idiot!" Tsuruko told him. "Now fortunately the complex is built for these situations, with the gate closed, Motoko can't get out."

"So what do we do then?" Keitaro asked.

"… we are going to have to exorcise her." Tsuruko said slowly.

"You mean like in that one movie-"

Tsuruko smacked him. "Get serious will ya!" She growled. "Now, in order to exorcise the demon, we'll need something to put it in. Now what did you two do?" She asked with a very threatening gaze

"Well…"

* * *

Keitaro and Yori showed Tsuruko where the two had been snooping, and the broken remains of the statue.

"You Fucking idiots!" She said, slapping the both of them on the back of the head. "Do you have any idea what keep out means?"

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" They told her.

"Now with this broken, what the hell are we going to do?" She asked.

Each of the two stayed silent.

"…I'm… going to have to kill it." She stated.

"Can you even do that?" Yori asked.

"I… don't know…" She said. This was the first time either of the two had seen her like this. She seemed… sad… vulnerable. "Exorcising techniques are very advanced… I haven't practiced them as much as I have other techniques. If I got the jump on her, then I might be able to force the demon out of her without doing any harm to Motoko… but if I don't have anywhere for it to go, or if I don't kill it outright, it will just find another host…"

"Aw… isn't that sad?" The three of the turned to see Motoko smiling at them. Her expression soon turned to one of hatred and anger. "I see you're worried about me, aren't you Ane-Ue?"

"Shut-up you fuck-ugly foul beast!" She told her, drawing her sword.

"My, my, what a vulgar mouth you have Big-Sister." Motoko said, having her own sword at the ready. "Such a naughty girl must be punished!" She said charging, and jumping to strike Tsuruko from above. Tsuruko blocked her strike, and pushed back, giving Tsuruko some breathing room.

"What are you going to do now Ane-Ue?" Motoko asked. "Are you going to run away again?"

Tsuruko growled.

"Answer me Big Sister!" She told her, charging again. Motoko gave a series of strikes against Tsuruko that she blocked, each one giving a loud CRACK against the cold night air. Keitaro and Yori simply stood there, amazed at the ferocity and speed of the fight. It was at that point Keitaro realized something. Tsuruko hadn't even given the slightest of efforts into any of his fights with him.

With a mad grin Motoko jumped up once more, and struck Tsuruko's sword with such strength that the piece of wood snapped in two.

"Aw, did I break Big Sister's toy?" She mocked.

Tsuruko growled. With a loud cry, she let loose another Ki attack on the ground. "Come on you two idiots!" She cried.

Motoko rubbed a bit of dirt out of her eye, and looked around. All she saw was a rather trim patch of grass, and the broken handle of Tsuruko's wooden sword.

"Fool me once." She growled. She looked at the remains of the turtle statue, and stepped on the head, causing it to break into several more fragments.

* * *

"You ask me, if your going to make a container for a demon, then you should build it to last, not break the moment you touch it." Yori stated.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tsuruko asked, as she walked through the dark hallways. "You know what, you check up on the adults, okay?"

"What'll you do?" Yori asked.

"I'm getting a new sword." She stated, as she took a left down the hallway. Keitaro followed her. He didn't say anything as she made her way through the house, and opened a door that led to the armory.

"Whoa, that's a lot of swords." Keitaro said.

"Yep." Tsuruko said, making her way through the various weapons. "Pick one."

"Wait a minute, you want me to have a sword?" Keitaro asked. Tsuruko turned towards him, and eyed him for a minute.

"You know what, you're right, I probably don't." She said. "This place is charmed too, so all Motoko will have is that wooden sword of hers, which gives us an edge." She opened a glass case, and picked up a thin Katana. She took it from it's scabbard, and twirled it in her hand, testing it's weight.

"Are you sure you want to go against Motoko with that?" Keitaro asked.

"This sword was specifically forged for the use of a Demon Hunter. It enhances the Ki of it's user, and makes it easier to perform such attacks. Trust me, it'll be much safer for her if I use this weapon." She explained coolly.

"You're really worried about your little sister, aren't you?" Keitaro asked.

"…How can you tell?"

"I have a little sister too. I know what it's like when you want to protect her." He told her. "You may not act like, you might even treat her a little roughly at times, but you really like her don't you?"

"I just want her to grow up strong." She said. "It's tough being a weak woman in this world." She said. Keitaro for the first time felt like Tsuruko was beginning to open up to him. This was the Tsuruko that wasn't angry and mean all the time.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, we still need to exorcise this demon!" Tsuruko stated. The two left the armory, and met up with Yori in the dining room.

"They're all okay." Yori stated. "Their pulse is fine, and their all breathing, they're just asleep."

"That's a relief." Tsuruko said.

"And also, I got an idea." Yori said. "Here, look at this!" He said, showing them his camera. "This a brand new digital camera, which means you don't have to develop the photos to see them."

"You have a shiny camera. Whoopy-fuckin-doo." Tsuruko said.

"Okay, okay, but look at this photo." He said. "This is the photo of the Statue I took before it was broken." He pointed to the picture. "Notice the weird lighting effect on it? It's dark all around the camera. None of my other pictures are like that."

"So… what?" Tsuruko asked.

"So, that means, since the statue held a demon, that my camera caught it!" He said. "People are catching paranormal things on camera all the time, maybe when you force the demon out of Motoko, I can capture it on my camera!" He said.

Tsuruko considered it. "You know what, that might just be crazy enough to work. Will it still work if wet?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's a special type of clay we use to create the prisons for demons. If your camera can catch the spirit, then the clay will keep it in." She explained. "That's what the statue you two broke was made of."

"So where's the clay?" Yori asked.

"In a shed out back." She said. "Come on, we should hurry, the Demon's probably looking for us."

* * *

The three of them found the shed easily enough. Yori was rather sad to see his fancy expensive camera be covered in wet clay, but he agreed it had to be done. They concocted their plan, which unsettled the two boys, but they agreed.

Keitaro was to be bait.

He walked through the outside of the house, with his wooden sword, though he didn't know what good it would do him, calling out Motoko's name, over and over. Half of him hoped she didn't respond.

"Hello Keitaro-Chan!" She said from behind him.

Keitaro jumped out of his skin, and turned around to see Motoko still smiling. "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

Motoko just giggled. "Would you mind if I call you Onii-Chan?"

A shiver ran down his spine as he was reminded of his own Little Sister. "You could leave right now." Keitaro told her. "Leave and never come back."

"Silly Onii-Chan." She said. "I don't want freedom. I want revenge. I want to get close to all the Aoyoma, and smile, while I slice their throats one-by-one. I'll slaughter the whole Aoyoma clan."

She moved with blinding speed, and gripped his throat.

"And anyone who gets into my way." She said. "Damn… it's difficult to choke someone when their twice your size."

"Why?" Keitaro asked. "Why all the senseless killing?"

"Because, I like killing people! It's what I do best! I move from one shell to the next, and kill people when they feel the safest." She said. "What about you Onii-Chan? Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because. I know someone who's a lot scarier than you." Keitaro said, grabbing Motoko. "Tsuruko now!"

Tsuruko leapt from her hiding spot, and attacked. The Demon realized what was happening, and pushed herself away from Keitaro, and out of the blows range, but Keitaro diddn't let go of her easily. He grabbed her long hair, and held onto her keeping her from escaping.

Tsuruko's Ki attack cut between them, severing Motoko's long locks of hair. "Aha! We're done with our little game of cat and mouse then, are we?" The demon asked.

Tsuruko stayed silent, and eyed her quarry.

"What Ane-Ue, have you used up all your swear words?" She asked.

"You have no right to call me that!" Tsuruko stated.

"Ane-Ue, Ane-Ue!" She said mockingly with a cruel laugh. She caught a glimpse of Tsuruoko's drawn sword, glinting at her in the moonlight. "I see we've decided to get serious. Can you really do it Tsuruko? Raise a sword to your dear little sister?"

Tsuruko growled. She got into a combat stance.

"Should I take that as a yes? Such a vulgar girl." She muttered, as she brought up her own wooden sword.

Tsuruko glanced to the two boys. "NOW!" She called, closing her eyes.

Keitaro leapt, grabbing Motoko from behind, having maneuvered there while she had been distracted, and closed his own eyes, as Yori leapt too from his hiding place.

"Smile for the Camera!" He cried as he took a picture of Motoko's face with the brightest flash setting possible on his camera.

"I'M BLIND!" The Demon cried, struggling against Keitaro's grip.

"Tsruruko! Do it now!" Keitaro yelled in Motoko's ear.

"Time to get the HELL OUTA MY LITTLE SISTER YOU DEMON SCUM!" She yelled as she brought down her gleaming sword down to strike. Her blow carried forth, the force of it showing on the ground as it raced towards Motoko, and ripped through her and Keitaro.

A very distant hiss, almost like the scream of an imperceptible being, could be heard, as Motoko collapsed in Keitaro's arms.

"Yori, now!" Tsuruko cried.

Stepping back, Yori took aim with his camera, and when he saw the backdrop of a shadow on the night sky on the small digital screen of his camera, he took it's picture, and the hiss could be heard again, getting louder and louder until the entirety of it was silenced when his camera suddenly shut off.

It was silent for a moment.

Then Tsuruko dropped her sword, and raced towards her little sister, who was still collapsed in Keitaro's arms.

"Is she okay? Is she still breathing? Is she-" She asked desperately.

"She's alright." Keitaro told her with a bright smile.

Motoko's eyes fluttered open, and she took in three faces who looked down on her with concern. Her face turned to Tsuruko's, who's hot tears were dripping down onto her little sister's face. "Ane-Ue?"

"Motoko? Are you okay?"

"Ane-Ue!" She cried, hugging Tsuruko as hard as possible. "Ane-Ue! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, sobbing.

"There, there, squirt." Tsuruko said, embracing the small girl. "It's okay. You're big sister is here."

Keitaro looked at Yori and the two smiled.

"Hey, you two…" Tsuruko said. "I guess you're not so useless after all."

"Thanks I guess." Yori said.

"Thank you." She said. "Both of you. And… by the way… I'm… sorry." She muttered. "You know… for everything."

Keitaro smiled. "It's ok."

* * *

The three of them became rather close after that. Keitaro and Tsuruko were still terrorized on a regular basis, training was still tough, but now they could all smile together.

Tsuruko informed her parents of what transpired, and while Mr. Aoyoma gave them a very stern talking too, he nevertheless congratulated the way they kept their calm, and the way they handled the situation.

Yori told Keitaro his mother was absolutely livid about how late he had been, but he still kept his summer job with the Aoyoma's, and he was now less eager to leave after what he had gone through.

Tsuruko became happier, and more encouraging, and while both boys still kept a healthy dose of fear for the girl, they stopped being afraid to talk to her.

Keitaro finally stopped moping, and began to thoroughly enjoy his vacation in Kyoto. And he hoped that some of his training might stick, he thought it would be an awfully cool thing to brag about his friends, that he had learned how to be a Samurai.

Motoko stopped being afraid of the boys, and welcomed the two as part of the family, making sure to follow the two on whatever adventures they went on, and made sure that her heroes were on a good first name basis.

"Call me Motoko-Chan." She told them. "Or, you know, Mo-Chan for short. And I'll call you Keitaro-Sama, and Yori-Sama, okay?"

Neither of them could say no.

The only person who wasn't changed by the experience was Keitaro's father, who remembered nothing of the whole affair.

Finally came the day for Keitaro to leave Kyoto. Despite of everything that had happened up to that point, of perhaps because of it, he was rather sad to leave.

"Hey, Keitaro, guess who it is!"

"Aunt Haruka!" He said, running towards one of his favorite relatives, giving her a big hug.

"Geeze kid, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" The young woman sighed, rubbing her nephew's head.

"Keitaro-Sama! Are you really leaving?" Motoko asked.

Keitaro smiled sadly. "Yeah, I am. But I'll miss you okay?" He said, giving the young girl a hug.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tsuruko told him.

"It's been real fun Keitaro." Yori told him.

Motoko still hugging Keitaro asked him something.

"We'll still be friends, right Keitaro-Sama?" She asked.

"Of course. My friends are very important to me Motoko. It's a Promise."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

****Hello, one and all.

So very sorry to keep you waiting. Many things happened, of which, I will proceed to tell you.

I already explained it on my profile, but here it is in case you didn't read it. First of all, I went on Summer Vacation. Venice and Scotland were absolutely wonderful. However, I didn't get much writing done in the midst of my vacation. I planned to get started when I got back, but due to poor planning, my vacation ran through the first week of classes. So, I had some catching up to do. And if that wasn't enough, there was a snafu, where my payment for my classes got lost in the cabinet that time forgot, and so, for a while there, I wasn't actually enrolled in any of my classes. But that was fixed, and I got started on writing my stories again.

And then the worst happened. I broke my laptop. Again.

It was dark, I was heading back to bed after heading to the bathroom, and when I thought I was in the middle of the bed, I was on the side, fell over, hit my head, and fell on my laptop. Meaning I had to rewrite the first half of this story.

My laptop is beyond repair, but I kept a backup on a USB drive, that I am saving my stories, and thusly I am allowed to continue.

Now let us have a moment, for my poor, beleaguered laptop.

Anyway, next on to story matters.

This chapter is very important to the story writing process, in that feedback is very appreciated. This is the first story meant to properly show the other girls as more than one-dimensional evil man-hating she-beasts. Please tell me I've been making progress!

-Sincerely

SAmaster01


	10. Keitaro and Naru's Date

**Month 1 Day 5**

**The Hinata Apartments**

It had taken a while for Motoko to recover, but by today she had finally gotten into a good enough shape that the other girls let her leave her room. She had been going stir crazy having to lie in bed all day, unable to leave, and with only Su as company. She was close to the girl, but prolonged exposure would make anyone crazy.

She still couldn't train, the most annoying thing of all for her, and whenever she had tried, Saki, who had been assigned to the task, restraing her in a headlock, and dragging her back to her bed. Motoko had already planned ahead all the training she would put herself through at the first opportunity, despite everyone telling her to take it easy. She felt she had no excuses for letting Keitaro get as close as he did to defeating her in their duel, even though cooler heads stated that she was on the verge of collapse, and still held the upper hand.

However, now that the other girls had decided that she was healthy enough to leave her bed, there was one thing that she had been meaning to do that she could finally go about doing.

She looked at the door ahead of her nervously. A headache still clamped down on her mind, making the myriad of thoughts that swirled in her head already more painful than they may have been to begin with, and the heartache in her chest was simply another nuisance that plagued her weakened body.

But with all the discipline and bravery she could gather, she forced herself to follow through.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Oh? One second." She heard Keitaro's voice on the other side. She heard the man get up, and walk to the door, and opened it. Surprise showed on his face. "Motoko-Chan, shouldn't you be in the bed?"

"The others said I'm healthy enough to go about the inn." Motoko said more weakly than she would have liked. She saw past Keitaro, both Naru and Shinobu sitting at their desk with various school supplies out. "If this is a bad time, then I can come again." She told him.

"Oh, not at all, um…" He turned back to the other two girls. "I'll be just a second okay?"

"Okay Sempai." Shinobu said.

"…alright then." Naru said warily.

Keitaro nodded and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. "What did you want to talk about Motoko-San?"

"…I um… I wish to um *cough* … excuse me…" Motoko cursed herself mentally. She hated appearing weak to Keitaro. Despite her sickness, she needed to stand strong, and say what she wanted to say. "I feel I should apologize to you." She forced out.

"Apologize?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, you see *cough* you see, it appears I have been ill during the past several days and, *cough* I *cough-cough* excuse me, I may have made some rash decisions that I would have made otherwise if I had possessed a more sound mind."

Keitaro remained silent in slight confusion.

"Like for instance, when you offered your hand in friendship to me I *cough* I fear I overreacted to some perceived slight I had made in my confused state. It was wrong of me to do so, for me to threaten you when you were simply trying to restore our relationship to what it once was."

"It's okay." Keitaro said with a smile. "All that's over with, you were just a little overheated is all."

"Yes. It was due to my feverish mind that I came to many conclusions that weren't so." Motoko said, more to herself than Keitaro. "But now with a more calm heart, I wish to say yes."

"Um… yes what?"

"Yes… I would like to remain friends." Motoko said, with a blush that probably was not caused by her fever. "The plea you made to me was one in earnest, and I can not help but appreciate such honesty on your part."

Keitaro smiled. It was a very genuine smile, more so than someone who simply smiles from happiness born of everyday events, but of someone who needed to be recognized for some hard and trying task. "Th-that means a lot to me Motoko." He said.

"However!" Motoko said. "Do not think that means I shall support you when you commit any perverted acts! *cough*."

"Huh?"

"This place is a bad influence on you Urashima." She told him. "It is only natural that you would succumb to such depraved acts of perversion when there lies so much temptation for misdeeds! When you commit such acts, I shall still be there to set you on the right path. You have a dedicated g-girlfriend Urashima, you should respect that, and keep your eyes on her, and away from the many helpless girls of this Dorm. Do you *cough* do you understand?"

"I-um…" Keitaro muttered. "I… I wouldn't have it any other way Motoko-San." Keitaro told her.

Motoko smiled. "Good. I hope you pass you exams for Tokyo University Urashima, and when you do, that you stay far, far away from this place, and the girls who inhabit it." With that, she turned away, and walked down the hallway with more confidence than she had earlier, swaying slightly less than she had on the way there.

Keitaro smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. There sure was no easy path for him here at the Hinata was there, he mused. He opened the door back into his room, and saw Shinobu looking slightly uncomfortable, and Naru pretending to study.

* * *

**Month 1, Day 8, Midday**

"Alright! We're off!" Keitaro announced, walking out the Hinata arm and arm with Naru.

"Wait a minute!" One of the girls stated from inside the living room. Tamiyo rushed forward, and slid to a stop in front of the two of them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"On a date." Naru said with a slightly hostile tone. "You know, that's something that Couples typically do." She stated, tightening her grip on Keitaro's arm.

"A date!?" A second voice from the living room stated. Kitsune charged in, and slid to a stop between Tamiyo and the happy couple. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why should I Kitsune, it's not like I have to inform you ahead of time do I?" Naru asked.

"Yes you do!" Kitsune said. "Your supposed to be with me, and making your goo-goo eyes while you fantasize about everything your going to do, and then you come back and you go over every single implicit detail."

Keitaro started blushing, while Naru gave a slight huff. "So basically what I'm getting is that I'm your entire social life."

"Eh, um…" Kitsune started muttering.

Naru smiled, and started chuckling. "Sorry Kitsune, I'm kidding. I just wanted to keep quiet about it in case something went wrong. I mean a Samurai girl tried to kill my boyfriend the last time I tried to go on a date."

"What were you afraid would go wrong?" Kitsune asked.

Naru leaned to the side to see Tamiyo with an irritated expression on her face hovering behind Kitsune.

"Anyway, we'll be going, and all that, try not to burn the house down while we're gone okay?"

"Don't forget to tell Shinobu we'll be out, so she shouldn't bother with our dinner tonight, okay?" Keitaro told them.

"Alright, we're off, bye!" Naru said, waving goodbye as the two exited the doors.

* * *

"I just know those two are up to no good." Tamiyo mumbled as she sat next to Saki on the couch. They currently had the living room to themselves, with Kitsune having gone up to her room. "I bet they're going to do all kinds of immoral things together, it just burns me up."

"So why don't you do anything about it?" Saki asked.

"Well what can I do?" Tamiyo asked.

"Follow them, and bust them before they can do anything." Saki said. "Then we can finally kick 'em out and get this place back to ourselves."

"W-well um…" Tamiyo muttered. "I don't even know where they're going." She confessed. _'Maybe Narusegawa had a point about not announcing anything to the rest of us.'_

"Don't let that stop you!" Saki said, who was bored and looking for anything to entertain herself. "Use that big-ol noggin of yours and figure it out!" She stated, poking Tamiyo's head.

"H-hey! Stop it!" Tamiyo said. "Alright, alright, let me think. I know Narusegawa is a very meticulous planner, she probably has some things in her room."

"And?"

"Well, maybe I can look there, and see if there are any clues."

"Alright!" Saki said jumping up, and grabbing Tamiyo's hand. "Let's go!"

"W-Wait!" Tamiyo protested as Saki dragged her up the stairs to the third floor, and to Naru's room.

"Alright, behind this door is the proof we need to finally evict that pervert." Saki stated.

"Well, actually behind that door are the clues that will lead us to the- wait a minute!" Tamiyo said. "I can't just go in there, and search through Narusegawa's things!"

"Why not, you were up for it a moment ago." Saki said.

"No I wasn't."

"But we might be able to bust the pervert manager tonight when he tries something funny with Narusegawa!" Saki told her.

"Look, I don't want to go through the whole trouble of trying to piece together clues that might not be there to follow those two to a place where they might not even be, where I might or might not get caught, just to see those two do something I definitely do not want to see." Tamiyo told her. "Besides, if I get caught, Narusegawa's just gonna glare at me, and yell at me for a couple of hours."

"Not even if it might get that manager out? I thought you we were on the same side as this. First Motoko, now you-"

"Don't." Tamiyo said icily. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I harbor warm feelings of any kind towards that foul man. He touched me in places no man should ever touch me, he has stared, glared, and placed his hands on everyone in this dorm, without a care in the world. And then he just laughs it off, and calls it an 'accident'. And worst of all… worst of all he… he…" At this point Tamiyo was trembling. "Get out of my way!" She told Saki, as she wrenched open Naru's door.

Tamiyo took a short moment to survey the room before starting her search. The room was colorful, and bright. She had a bookcase full of reading books, and several textbooks piled on her desks, and a few stuffed animals placed on her bed, as well as one yellow lopsided one that had been left on the floor.

Tamiyo started by taking a look at the surfaces and table-tops to see if anything useful had been placed there but the place was tidy save for a few school supplies, nothing she could use, the drawers were a similar case, however she did find something when she checked under the bed, and found a folder labeled 'Date-Time with Kei-Kun' which contained several papers.

"Here we go!" Tamiyo said with a satisfactory grin, as she laid out the folder on the bed, and went over the various papers and documents, while Saki peered over her shoulder to get a better view.

"All that for a date?" Saki asked.

Tamiyo leafed through the various papers, pushing her glasses up as they slid down her nose. "A local map, with several restaurants and date spots highlighted on it, A map of the local park with one of the paths outlined-" She listed. "A list of dating tips, ten ways to save money on a date, there's a handwritten note, though I don't know what it means 'Show him Tomoe's walk, huh, ah, here's something a bit more useful, movie times for the Bunraku Movie theatre." Tamiyo stated, showing the pamphlet to Saki. "And she's circled 3:45."

"He-heh, great! Let's get going!" Saki said.

"Wait a moment." She said, looking through papers once more before leaving.

"Whatever, we got what we came for, so let's leave before someone comes snooping." Saki said.

The irony of that statement was not lost as Tamiyo quietly put the folder back under the bed, and left with Saki.

* * *

Koichi quietly swept away the leaves off of the walkway in front of the Hinata Teahouse like Haruka had told him to do. It was quiet, but somewhat tedious work, since every two seconds another leaf fell in front of him to sweep. Business was slow at the moment, as it had been since he had started working at the Teahouse, there was currently one girl quietly sipping the tea he had served her, and she was the second customer to come to the shop, the first being half of an elderly couple that were apparently regular customers to the teahouse.

He shivered slightly in the nippy air, and enjoyed the quiet. Until it was shattered by two of the girls running down the walkway.

"Come on, we gotta hurry if we wanna catch them!" The redhead yelled back.

"W-Wait up! It's not a race!" The one with glasses said, as she was still trying to put on her jacket.

Koichi made sure to keep quiet and out of the way. He had learned on the first day to stay far away from the girls at the dorm, as they had been very particular about making sure he had learned that lesson.

And so when the two girls left his sight, he just went back to sweeping. That was before someone came up behind him, and grabbed him.

"Where did they go?" He was turned around a shaken a few times before he was allowed to answer.

"Where did who go?" He asked, getting a little dizzy.

"Saki and Tamiyo!" She asked.

"Who?"

"Oh, for the love of…" The person dropped Koichi, and he fell to the ground, and looked up at his attacker. He couldn't see her face past her bust, until she leaned down, and he saw that it was the girl who had tried flirting with him.

"Did you mean those two girl who just ran past?"

"Yeah those two!" She told him.

"Yeah, I saw them."

"Where did they go?" She asked in a very serious manner.

"I don't know. I saw them as they were going down the stairs, but I didn't see where they went. I just saw them as they were going down the stairs."

"Oh god…" She muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Koichi asked, picking himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, Keitaro and Naru were supposed to go on a date today, but I think those two are going to sabotage it." Kitsune muttered. "And I as my best friends wingman cannot allow that to happen!"

"…Keitaro's the Dorm manager, right?" Koichi asked.

"If this ends up their way, Naru and Keitaro are going to end up booted out, and what I have left of a social life is going to be in shambles!" Kitsune bemoaned.

"Well, I guess… you should go out and stop them then." Koichi said, picking up his broom.

"I'm glad you agree." Kitsune stated grabbing Koichi by the wrist. "And you'll be my decoy!"

"Wait, what?"

Kitsune briefly ran inside the Teahouse with Koichi in tow, and called out to Haruka who was leaning on the counter "IMGONNABORROWYOURLACKEYOKAYB YE!" Before running back off, and down the steps of the Hinata dragging Koichi away before Haruka could protest.

Koichi shivered as he and the big-busted-eyes-closed girl and he hid behind a bush, following the red-head and glasses-girl as they hid behind a bush and followed the dorm-manager and his girlfriend.

He would have complained more, and tried to return to his job at the Teahouse, he was sure Haruka would not be happy about current events, if it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty sure that big-busted-eyes-closed girl could probably kill him if he tried. He couldn't remember what exactly it was that she did, but he was pretty sure if was something painful.

If he knew he was going to be abducted today, he would have at least brought a jacket.

"One hand follows another." Some old man standing behind them stated.

"And one hand follows that. But do even those in the lead know where they are going?" Another old man beside the first asked.

"One simply wanders through life, that is all anyone can do. Those who follow, simply stand together in ignorance."

"Ah, but perhaps there is something at the end of all the wandering, after all, why wander, if there is nothing to gain."

"Yes. Perhaps there is something to be gained."

"Perhaps love."

Koichi stared at the two, and turned back to Kitsune. "What the heck are those two guys talking about?"

"Ignore them." Kitsune told him.

* * *

"Shinobu!" The young girl barely had enough time before Su had jumped, and started climbing onto her, barely managing to keep her balance. "Shinobu, do you know where everyone is?" Su asked, with her face not an inch away from Shinobu's.

"U-um, w-what do you mean Su-San?" She asked.

"I mean I don't know where anyone is!" Su said, dismounting from the girl. "I don't know where the older girls are, I don't know where the Manager is, you're the first person I've seen here for months!"

"Su-San, I think you may be over exaggerating." Shinobu said. _'Though it does seem quiet around here.'_

"Well, it's a good thing I brought this!" Su said, reaching into her skirt pocket, and pulling out yellow round object. "Ta-Da!"

"…What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"It's a tracking device!" Su said proudly. "It's what I wanted to show to Miko and Miho before Motoko had her duel with the manager!"

"A… tracker?"

"Yep! I made several microchips that emit a signal that is broadcast to this thingy here, and then I put one into everyone's underwear while you were doing the laundry last week!"

"S-Su! You can't do that! It's illegal!"

"It is?" Su asked. "Whatever! Laws can't stand in the way of science!" Su claimed, grabbing Shinobu's wrist. "Come on, it says here that at least two more people are still in the Dorm!" She stated, dragging her down the hall, despite Shinobu's protests. "If my hypothesis is right, then since these two people are the only ones left in the dorm, they must be the perpetrators of the disappearances, and the mastermind of the whole conspiracy!"

Shinobu didn't have the energy to try to reason with the girl, and just let her lead her down the hallway, until she reached her destination, and with no hesitation whatsoever, slammed open the door to reveal the supposed conspirators.

"Aha! I have you know!" She bellowed.

Behind the door, were Miko and Miho, still in their school uniform, were sitting at their desk doing homework. They looked up from their work, turned to Su, standing with a triumphant look on her face, turned to each other, back to Su, and then back to their homework.

"Ah seriously, no reaction?" Su asked, sounding rather disappointed.

"Buzz off, we're trying to do homework, we're in no mood for your stupid games today." One of them muttered.

"Confess now!" Su yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the two. "You! You were the ones who did it!"

The two completely ignored her, and continued scribbling on the piece of paper in front of them.

"Ooh… you're good." Su remarked.

"Su's worried about where everyone is." Shinobu tried explaining. "We, um, don't know where everyone went."

"And what does that have to do with us?" One of the twins asked.

"Sh-She thinks you're the reason." Shinobu confessed.

"Tell me right now where you hid them, or else I shall have to be forced to use… extreme measures…" Su threatened.

"We don't know where anybody is." One of them said.

"We've been doing homework since we got here."

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?" Su wondered.

"U-Um, well Su, if your device lets you track people, why don't you just use it to figure out where everyone is?" Shinobu suggested.

"Aha! Shinobu you are a genius!" Su said, embracing the girl in a back-breaking hug. "Alright, we're going on a rescue mission then!"

"That's g- wait, we?"

"Uh-huh." Su stated, with a wide smile. She ran over scooped both twins out of their seats before they had a chance to react, and ran back out the hallway, with the two young girls struggling, and Su cackling maniacally, with Shinobu chasing after them.

The last sound they made was the front door as it slammed shut.

"Su?" Motoko called out from her room. "Su? Could you get me a *cough* a glass of water? … Su?"

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'm pretty sure they don't know we're following them yet." Tamiyo muttered, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Good, how long until we can bust them?" Saki asked.

"I don't know!" Tamiyo told her. "We just follow them until they do something suspicious."

"Aw, come on, that sounds boring." Saki complained.

"This was your idea." Tamiyo told her.

"No, it was yours." Saki told her.

"Whatever." Tamiyo stated, not wanting to get into an argument that might get them caught. Tamiyo leaned to the side of the tree, and watched Keitaro and Naru head down a street.

"Okay, that area has a lot of restaurants, so they're probably going to eat there." Tamiyo said.

"How can you be sure?" Saki asked, peering over Tamiyo's shoulder.

"Well, they're going to a movie, but that's not for a while now, is it? And it's common for couples to go for a movie, and a meal. It's very likely, and I can't see why else they'd be going that way. Come on, we're gonna lose them."

Tamiyo grabbed Saki by the wrist, and the two of them rushed out of cover, and hid behind a wall, while Keitaro and Naru chatted amiably.

"So then the question becomes which restaurant are they going to?" Tamiyo said.

"Well… I have no idea." Saki confessed.

"Alright, let's think this through." Tamiyo said. "I couldn't find any menus in Naru's room, knowing how much of a planner she is, she must have already picked out a restaurant before hand, and already know it's menu."

"You think?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, those two supposedly grew up around here, so I've bet they've gone on tons of dates here." Tamiyo said. "The question is still which restaurant would they go to. This way."

The two of them ran out of cover, and raced down the street and hid behind a car, as Keitaro and Naru kept walking.

"My bet is that one." Tamiyo said, pointing to the fancy French restaurant in front of them. "This is supposed to be the first proper date they've had in a while, right? I bet that's the fanciest place to eat around here, it's definitely where they are going to go to eat tonight."

"Wow Tamiyo-San, you put that egghead of yours to good use, don't you." Saki commented.

"Well…" Tamiyo said, smiling from the complement. "Alright, we just have to stake out this restaurant for a while then."

"Alright." Saki said with a grin.

* * *

Kitsune leaned from behind a wall to see Saki and Tamiyo hiding behind a car, and staring intensely at the restaurant across the street from them. Kitsune snickered as she went back into her hiding spot.

"What's so funny?" Koichi asked.

"Those two have no idea what's going on." Kitsune told him. "I bet those two think Keitaro and Naru are in that fancy restaurant over there."

Koichi paused to peer around the corner himself to take a look. "Yeah, that looks like a good date spot, I'd take my girlfriend there."

"Yeah, but not those two." Kitsune said. "I'll give those two credit for making it this far, but when it comes to Naru's dating powers, I am the real expert."

"Alright, so if not there, then where?" Koichi asked.

Kitsune grabbed Koichi, and peered back around the corner with him. "See that small place at the back."

Kocihi squinted his eyes, and searched the street. "Ichiraku's Beef Bowl?" He asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Kitsune stated, heading back into her hiding spot. "Those two are going to be freezing their asses off waiting in front of that fancy French place."

"I guess." Koichi stated. _'It doesn't really matter which restaurant their waiting in front of does it? It's not like they could go in either one without getting caught.'_ "Why the Beef Bowl place though?" Koichi couldn't help but ask.

"Ah it's an old tradition of theirs." Kitsune explained. "They didn't get much pocket money as kids for dates, certainly they don't get much now, so they pick cheap places, and that's one of their favorites."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense." Kocihi said. "It's like one of those little rituals you have with someone you like. It's those little useless rituals you have when you're in a relationship with someone that are the best don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so." Kitsune said. She went back to spying on Saki and Tamiyo, who were in turn trying to spy on Naru and Keitaro.

"Can I go home now?" Koichi asked.

"Quiet lackey."

* * *

"Okay, if my calculations are correct, everyone is somewhere in this area…" Su muttered, as she marched down the street, eyes focused on her small device. The twins followed reluctantly, with a resigned look in their eyes, while Shinobu continued to fret.

"Su-Chan, are you sure we should be doing this?" Shinobu asked.

"Of course Shinobu-Chan, if we don't find anyone, they'll be in serious trouble, why I bet right now all of them are being bullied and intimidated by a gang of evil bikers, just waiting to be rescued by us, the Hinata Rangers!"

"The what?" The twins asked.

"Whenever someone is in danger we'll be there, waiting to strike back at evil!" Su stated, striking a pose. "Miko! Ranger Black! Miho! Ranger White! Shinobu! Ranger Blue, and I Koalla Su as the leader, Ranger Gold! Together we are the Hinata Rangers ready to save the day!"

"…" The three of them looked at Su with her triumphant pose at a loss for words.

"You watch too many cartoons." One of the twins said, walking past her.

"Ah geez, what does it take to get a reaction out of you guys?" Su asked, pouting.

"Um… Su-Chan, maybe you should go a little easy on those two." Shinobu said.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Su asked.

"U-Um, well maybe you can be a little… much at times, you know?" Shinobu said.

"Oh, am I being a bother?" Su asked.

"No, it's just that-"

"It's alright." Su said. "Actually, I'm trying to be a bother to them." She said with a grin.

"H-huh? Well why?" Shinobu asked.

"It's because all those two ever do is mope." Su said. "I don't know what happened to them, but they were like that ever since they came to the dorm. They didn't try to talk to anyone, or hang out, just those two together alone. So I decided, I was going to make those two smile even if it kills me!" Su said, giving a grin and a thumbs up. "Besides, if I don't bother them, all they'll do is sit around in their room and mope."

"Hmm… but still…"

"All right! My radar says that the rest of them are very- very close by…" Su stated. We're right on top of them, where could they be…"

"Su?"

"Ah found you!" Su said, turning to see Saki and Tamiyo peering over a car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamiyo asked in shock.

"We're here to rescue you! Now, where are those evil bikers?" Su asked.

"We were worried about where you went, everyone left so suddenly." Shinobu explained.

"See, I told you we should have left a note." Saki said.

"No you didn't!" Tamiyo spat back. "You didn't say anything like that at all! Not once did anything of that sort come out of your mouth!"

"Well, I was thinking it…" Saki muttered.

"Seriously, where are those bikers, I'd rather they come out already…" Su muttered.

"Would you guys quit standing out in the middle of the street where they can see you?" Tamiyo asked.

"Ah where are they, I know there here!" Su stated, getting into a fighting pose.

"Would you quit it with the crap already!" Saki yelled, grabbing Su, and pulling her over the front of the car.

"U-Um, what are you guys doing here?" Shinobu asked.

"We're spying on the Manager and his girlfriend!" Saki said.

"Idiot, can't you be a little bit more subtle about it!?" Tamiyo asked.

"What that's what we're doing, isn't it?" Saki asked.

"Ah, I see it's another game, great!" Su said, struggling out of Saki's grasp.

"Guys!" Shinobu whined. "We can't spy on Keitaro-Sempai, and Naru-Sempai, it's wrong."

Tamiyo grimaced. "Well, you're not wrong, but…"

"Look kid, sometimes you gotta get your hands dirty." Saki told her.

"Can we go now." The twins monotoned.

"Not yet, things are just getting interesting!" Su stated, reaching over the car, and pulling them behind it with the others.

"B-but guys!" Shinobu tried.

"You get behind here too!" Saki said, pulling Shinobu behind the car as well. "Alright, so we figure those two are in that fancy restaurant across the street, right now we're waiting for them to come out."

"And them we bust them, right!?" Su asked.

"Um, well no." Tamiyo said. "We can't really bust them for eating, can we?"

"Eh? So why've we been waiting her for so long then?" Saki asked.

"W-Well, we can't just wait for them at the movies, because they might do something between now and the movies." Tamiyo explained, adjusting her glasses.

"Like what?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, well, um…" Tamiyo stammered.

"We're going to the movies?" Su asked.

"Uh, yeah, maybe." Tamiyo said.

"Hey guys." One of the twins intoned.

"What is it?" Saki asked.

"They're leaving." They said.

The four of them, Tamiyo, Saki, Shinobu and Su all peered over the top of the car. "Where are they, did we lose them?" Saki asked.

"No not out of there." One of the twins said.

"Over there." The other said, pointing.

The four turned to the right where one of the twins was pointing to see Keitaro and Naru exit a small beef bowl restaurant.

Saki turned to give an angry glare to Tamiyo.

"Oh, um… well then…" Tamiyo muttered.

Saki pulled Tamiyo into a sudden headlock, and began grinding her fist against the poor girls skull. "You mean we've just been waiting outside here for the past half hour in the cold, waiting for those two IN FRONT OF THE WRONG RESTAURANT?" She asked angrily.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I messed up! Ow, ow, ow, you can stop now!" Tamiyo whined.

Saki gruffly released her from her grasp with a huff. "So much for that big egghead of yours." She mumbled.

"Look, this is just a setback, okay?" Tamiyo said, rubbing her head. "We're gonna lose them if we don't hurry, come on!"

"Fine." Saki muttered.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good meal, don't you think?" Keitaro said, patting his appreciative stomach.

Naru stayed silent and didn't respond.

"You know, nothing like having a meal at your favorite restaurant." Keitaro said.

Naru glared at him.

"I'm so full, I don't even think I could have room for popcorn." Keitaro said. He turned to Naru to see her still glaring. "You're still mad aren't you."

Naru huffed and turned away. "That waitress was totally checking you out." She muttered.

"She was not!" Keitaro stated emphatically. "She was just trying to remember where she knew me."

"We've been going to that same place for years now, you're telling me she couldn't recognize us?" Naru asked.

"Naru, it's been a while." Keitaro said. "Years. You didn't even recognize me at first, in fact you knocked me unconscious as I recall."

Naru refused to respond.

"Our first date in a while, and the first thing you do is get jealous." Keitaro said with a smile.

"H-Hey, that's not how it is." Naru defended herself.

"You got jealous of the waitress you've known since you were eight, and who's probably twice your age." Keitaro said.

"H-Hey, Mitsuku-San is good looking for her age." Naru said. "... last time we were there, was before I switched to contacts." Naru mused.

"Yeah." Keitaro said. "Before I flunked the exams."

"Hey, don't you start moping too." Naru said.

"So you admit you were moping." Keitaro challenged.

"I admit nothing." Naru stated. "Still though, it was nice to be there again. It brought back fond memories. I think it's good to know our childhood hasn't been completely ruined."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Keitaro asked confusedly.

"Well be honest with me Keitaro, do you think it's possible to relax and reminisce in our favorite inn like we used to, with those crazy girl in there?" She asked.

"Well, if I'm being honest then… no, no I don't." Keitaro admitted.

"Hmm-hmm, I don't remember you having to go on any duels at the Hinata when Mutsumi and Kanako were around." Naru said.

"No, but to be fair, it seems you're forgetting all that other crazy stuff we did when we were together." Keitaro told her.

"Oh, like what?" Naru asked.

"Ok, how about that time when we went to the circus, and you were almost eaten by a lion." Keitaro said.

"Oh, you're exaggerating." Naru said, brushing him off.

"Naru, you had your head in it's mouth."

"And circus lions are trained not to eat people, duh!"

"How about the time we got lost at sea while we were heading to Mutsumi's?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey, we were never lost, we were ten feet away from their back yard." Naru stated.

"We were stranded for two days without food water or shelter." Keitaro shot back.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Naru defended.

"How about that time we were exploring round back the Hinata, and got lost in that cave?"

"We were found eventually."

"Yeah, but-"

Keitaro was interrupted by Naru when she gave him a quick punch to the shoulder. "Alright, I get it, you don't need to go on about it." Naru told him.

"See?" Keitaro asked, as he rubbed his arm.

"See what? What's your point?" Naru asked.

"Things have always been crazy around us. It's like we're the epicenter of some craziness storm." Keitaro told him.

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Naru said with a giggle. She quietly slipped her hand into Keitaro's and grasped it firmly. "Okay, come on, we gotta hurry if we want to make it to the movie on time." She said, dragging her boyfriend down the street.

* * *

Kitsune, having already known which restaurant her favorite couple had gone to, easily kept track of them as she dragged Koichi from one building corner to the next, expertly sticking to the shadows as she followed her prey.

"It sucks that now all the girls are in on this." Kitsune muttered. "But I still have the homecourt advantage."

"You are really dedicated to helping your friend." Koichi mused.

"Yeah, well, that girl wouldn't be able to survive out there in this world without me." Kitsune told him. "And, if I'm being a little honest with myself, I've got nothing better to do today."

"Ah… I see…" Koichi muttered. "So where to next?" Koichi asked while he shuffled around his feet to keep the feeling in them.

Kitsune started giggling again. "Fortunately this is where my knowledge of that pair is going to come in handy again. Always, always, every time they have a beef bowl, they always do the same thing."

"And what would that be?" Koichi asked.

Kitsune turned to him with a foxy grin. "You wanna catch a movie together?"

* * *

"I haven't lost them." Tamiyo told the rest as she led her group down the street. "I haven't lost them!"

"I didn't say anything." Saki muttered.

"I haven't lost them!" Tamiyo repeated.

"Uh-huh." Saki muttered again. "How about this, I lead the group, and you're the one stuck babysitting."

"I told you, I haven't lost them." Tamiyo spat back.

"I didn't say that you did." Saki said. "But you did."

Tamiyo finally stopped, and turned to glare at Saki. "Fine. I'm sure I can figure this out."

"What, you're going to use your telepathy?" Saki asked.

"You can do that!?" Su asked, clambering on to Saki's shoulders.

"Get off me you monkey girl." Saki muttered trying to dislodge Su from her perch.

"Aha!" Tamiyo exclaimed as Su stubbornly clung onto the red-heads body. "I just remembered we found a pamphlet for movie times, right?"

"Yeah." Saki muttered, paying more attention to the tan giggling girl hanging onto her.

"Narusegawa had a pamphlet with movie times, remember? And she circled 3:45. They must be heading to the movie theater, right?"

"Huh? Wait a minute your right!" Saki said, as she ceased her struggling with Su. "I guess that egghead of yours is kinda useful after all."

"Heh-heh, why thank you." Tamiyo said grinning.

"How much time does that give us?" She asked.

"Well…" Tamiyo glanced at her wristwatch. "Crap, Fifteen minutes we better hurry." Tamiyo muttered. She grabbed Saki, with Su still clinging on, and raced down the streets, with Shinobu and Miko and Miho hurrying after her, not wanting to get left behind.

Soon enough the movie theater was in sight, and the group had reached their destination just in time to see Naru and Keitaro enter the movie theater hand in hand.

"Heh-heh, I knew we hadn't lost them." Tamiyo said with a large grin, leaning from behind a wall. "So now they're going to watch a movie."

"Or maybe they just like popcorn." Saki suggested from behind Tamiyo.

"What's popcorn taste like?" Su asked, still perched atop Saki's shoulders like a bird.

"You are not helping." Tamiyo told Saki.

"So, we going in then?" Saki asked.

"Why would we go in?" Tamiyo asked. "We might get spotted."

"Because, it's cold out here, and we've spent the last hour out here, I think my nose is starting to run, and I really don't want to spend another two hours freezing out here." Saki responded.

"We're going to watch a movie?" Su asked with a wide grin. "You hear that guys we're going to watch a movie!" She told the others, jumping off of Saki's back, and bouncing around with joy.

"H-Hey, that's still not determined yet!" Tamiyo declared.

"Awww…." Came from both the Twins and Su.

"Hey, it's five against one here, majority rule." Saki said.

"It's just um…"

"What?"

"It's just that um…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Movies are… you know… expensive." Tamiyo said.

Saki glared at her for a few seconds while Tamiyo looked around sheepishly before Saki put the older girl in a headlock again. "Hey, this was your idea, wasn't it?" Saki asked.

"No it was your idea!" Tamiyo responded, struggling against the other girls grasp. "Fine! Fine! Fine! We're watching a movie!"

"Yay!" Both the twins and Su exclaimed as Saki released the bespectacled woman from her grip.

"But we're splitting the costs, I don't have enough money for all of us." Tamiyo told Saki. "And we gotta be sneaky about it."

"Fine, so long as we're not out here." Saki said.

"Good, now the question is which one are those two going to see." She said, peering over the side of the wall.

"What do you figure then?" Saki asked.

"Well, the choice is obvious." Tamiyo stated. "There are two movies, one is the big action movie, with an overload of violence and explosions, the other is a sweet romance movie about two estranged lovers. Which one would you rather see if you were on a date?"

"Seriously, a chick flick?" Saki asked.

"If you don't want to come, feel free to stay out here. In the cold." Tamiyo said.

"Fine, fine… but seriously a chick flick, I hate those things…." Saki muttered.

The group waited a bit longer until after Keitaro and Naru had entered the movie theater to enter themselves. Shinobu who had kept quiet up until this point lagged behind until Su grabbed her wrist, and made sure she kept pace with the group. "Come on Shinobu, it's gonna be fun!" She exclaimed.

"A-alright…" Shinobu muttered. _'Sempai's, please forgive me.'_

* * *

The group managed to make it into the movie theater without being detected by Keitaro and Naru, and both Saki and Tamiyo took out their wallets to pay for everybody's entrance, which caused a good deal of pain to their wallets. Each took their seats in the back-row, so as not to be spotted, and the movie began while Su was still complaining about the lack of popcorn.

The movie played was about two lovers who had been estranged for up to three years, both planning to see each other again when the reached the same university. Each sent letters to the others throughout the film, and each had to deal with temptation of others, should the female lead rekindle her lost feelings with her handsome and well meaning tutor, should the male lead break off his relationship, for the lovelier and more loving childhood friend character? Despite close calls however, both stayed true to their sweethearts, and reunited at their university of choice at the end of the movie, embracing as the credits began rolling.

"Finally it's over." Saki muttered, lying far back in her seat. "That had to have been the worst movie I have ever seen."

"I know, you only complained a hundred time during the movie." Tamiyo whispered.

"Those two didn't even kiss!" Saki said. "Not once throughout the whole film!"

"A romance doesn't have to have kissing in it." Tamiyo defended.

"Yes it does! That's the whole point of a romance!"

"You don't even like romances to begin with Saki-San." Tamiyo said. "It's not like you're completely unbiased."

"Yeah, I don't like sappy films to begin with, but can the sappy film at least do what I expect it's going to do?" Saki argued. "Besides, I'm not the only person who thinks it's bad, take a look at the younger girls."

Tamiyo turned to her left to see that Su had started snoring very loudly, her head tipped back on the top of the seat, and the twins were cuddled up against one another, sleeping soundly. Shinobu however, was silently sobbing, trying to wipe the tears away from her face.

"T-That w-w-was… the most b-beautiful thing… I've ever seen… it was so touching…" She cried.

"Do you think maybe we can leave them here?" Saki asked.

"What?"

"Just saying, it'd be easier to snoop around without these four around." Saki reasoned. "Three of them are asleep, and Shinobu seems, kinda… preoccupied."

"You make a fair point." Tamiyo said. "Alright, let's be quick about it."

The two quietly got up from their seats, and tried to silently tip-toe away from the younger girls. The barely made it to the end of the aisle before Su suddenly woke up.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Su mumbled, her eyes still drooping.

"So close." Saki muttered.

The group waited until most of the other patrons of the movie had left the theater to leave themselves, lest Naru and Keitaro spot them. Tamiyo and Saki spent a moment to stretch her legs while some of the younger girls had to relieve themselves in the bathroom.

"And another thing, why the heck would those two wait for three years when they both had people in front of them they could have been with." Saki complained.

"Could you please stop your moaning for a moment." Tamiyo said irritably. "We might lose them if we don't spot them in this crowd." She said, as she surveyed the people in front of her who were milling around the theater.

"I'm just saying that movie made no sense whatsoever." Saki said.

"Gah, where are they…" Tamiyo muttered. "You don't think they already left did you?"

"If I were them, I would have left halfway through." Saki responded.

"Would you quit complaining." Tamiyo said as the crowd for the other movie started coming out as well. "It was a bad movie, but it's not like I was the one who chose it, it was that idiot couple. Couples watch bad romance movies together it's just what they do."

"Yeah yeah." Saki said, leaning against the wall to avoid the moving crowd. The two stood there in silence, with Saki stewing, and Tamiyo searching the crowd, moving her head back and forth so fast she was sure to develop a crick.

"And then, and then-" An excited voice from the crowd could be heard. "The bad guy gets punched so hard, he goes flying!"

"Yeah, that was a good scene wasn't it."

"Wait a minute…." Saki muttered. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Damn right it was, with the explosions, and, and all the stuff in the background, and then you had the main lead giving off the speech with the girl in his arms, not to mention that his shirt had been torn to pieces and he wasn't too bad to look at it either."

"Hey be careful, you might start making me jealous."

The two of them ducked behind a corner, and peered around the side to see the back of Keitaro's black scruffy hair, and Naru's long auburn mane walking through the crowd.

"Oh I am, am I?" Naru teased.

"Well, it's just that I kinda come up short to a seven foot tall giant who constantly spews bullets and one-liners." Keitaro lamented.

"Well, no need to worry, I go for the dorky sensitive types anyway."

"Oh, now you're calling me a dork are you?" Keitaro asked.

"Who says I wasn't talking about Haitani, or Shirai?"

"Oh god, don't even joke about that Naru." Keitaro said quickly.

"Well, how about if I just do this?" Naru asked before leaning over to give her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Am I forgiven now?" She asked cutely.

"Well… do that a few more times, and I might forgive you." Keitaro said with a slight blush.

Naru pouted for a moment. "Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to try real hard to make it up to you on this date, huh?" She said. "Now come on, we better get going then."

"Alright." Tamiyo said. "We have to hurry if we don't want to lose them." She glanced at Saki to see that the redheaded girl was glaring at her evilly. "What?" She asked.

"Do you mean to tell me that you had us watch the WRONG movie?" She asked.

"W-What?" Tamiyo asked.

"That girl was talking about explosions, and action, none of which I saw in that sappy romance we saw." Saki told her.

"O-Okay, they picked a different movie then I thought they would, but it's not that big a deal, right?"

"I sat through two hours of crying, and swooning ,and, and obnoxious couple talk for nothing!?" Saki fumed.

"H-Hey, be quiet, they'll hear you!" Tamiyo said.

"Hey guys, did you find Naru and the Manager?" Su asked as she and the other younger girls returned.

"I'll kill you!" Saki said as she put Tamiyo in another headlock.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to see a movie! I wanted to stay outside and wait!" Tamiyo defended herself. "Besides those two are getting away!"

"Huh?" The four younger girls said, as the looked at the direction where Tamiyo was pointing to see the young couple walking away.

"Damn you're right." Saki muttered releasing Tamiyo from her grip. "Come on then, we're gonna lose them!" Saki grabbed Tamiyo by the collar and ran away with her to catch up with Naru and Keitaro, with Su cackling manically as she did likewise with Shinobu and Miko and Miho.

* * *

Kitsune stood to the side snickering at the sight. "Those girls are cracking me up."

"I don't see what's so funny." Koichi said.

"Oh come on, everything those are doing to try to catch those two in the act is blowing up in their face." Kitsune responded.

"I guess. I just don't see what's so funny." Koichi repeated. "I still don't get what you need with me."

"Silence lackey." Kitsune told him.

"I mean, you could have at least let me watch the other movie, I actually wanted to see that, that action movie was completely boring."

"I said silence lackey, you do not want to incur my wrath!" Kitsune said theatrically.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Koichi said, bowing to her whims.

"Come on then, we need to follow them, or else we won't see what happens next!"

* * *

The next stop for the happy couple was the local park, where the leaves on the trees were changing and falling, and whipping about in the wind. Naru clung onto Keitaro's arms as they walked down the path that winded back and forth through the trees.

Meanwhile Saki and Tamiyo's group went from tree to tree trying to avoid being seen while still trying to stick close to the couple. And behind them was Kitsune dragging Koichi as she tried to tail Saki and Tamiyo.

Naru and Keitaro stopped for a moment to purchase ice-cream from a stand, and rested at a bench besides the duck pond to enjoy their treat, while the others hid and watched.

The two sat in silence simply content to be in each-others company while they licked their ice-creams.

The two just sat their on the bench not saying a word and enjoying each-others company. That is until Naru finished hers, cone and all, and looked over to see Keitaro doing the same thing, and saw he still a smear of ice-cream on his cheek. With a grin, she leaned over and licked it off oh him, causing Keitaro to jump. He turned to face her, and was ambushed by a kiss on the lips. Though surprised he didn't fight back, and instead slowly embraced her, leaning back into the bench.

"Ew, now they're kissing." The twins remarked.

"I can see that." Tamiyo mumbled.

"Wow…" Shinobu muttered, as she blushed, not taking her eyes of the couple.

"…Oh, they must be trying to get each-others ice-cream!" Su exclaimed as if she just solved a difficult puzzle.

"Uh, yeah, that's it." Saki said. "Man, they're really going at it, aren't they." Saki said to Tamiyo.

"Feh." Tamiyo said unmoved.

"So what are they doing now?" Hiromi asked.

"They're still just- Hiromi-San!" The group wheeled around to see Hiromi in her policewoman uniform, which consisted of dark blue pants and jacket with a police insignia in addition to a pair of white gloves and a blue police-womans cap standing behind them, a majority of the girls having their hearts currently beating out of their chest from her surprise arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, nice to see you out and about too." Hiromi said. "I received a call about suspicious activity in the area. I'm assuming that's you?"

"Well…" Tamiyo said.

"And by the way, it's Officer Himoshira while I'm on duty." Hiromi commented.

"How did you find us?" Saki asked.

"You guys aren't exactly the stealthiest bunch. You're a bit loud, and you're not doing a good job of staying out of sight either. Probably the only reason neither of those two noticed up until now is because they're so absorbed into each other."

"I-I see…" Tamiyo said.

"So what exactly is it that all of you are doing here?" She asked, with arms crossed.

"Well, you see those two are on a date, you see." Saki said. "And they didn't tell us about it. So we were worried that they were going to do you-know-what, and Tamiyo thought that if we catch him in the act, we can get rid of that pervert manager, see?"

"Uh-huh, so you've been following them this entire time?" Hiromi asked.

"Well, you see…"

"Well, they left before we could figure out to follow them, but then Tamiyo said we should search her room for clues, and aside from a few missteps here and there, we've kept a close eye on them."

"Uh-huh, and you thought it would be a good idea to bring the middle-school girls along with you on this field trip?" Hiromi asked.

"Okay, as for that-"

"That one's not our fault." Saki stated. "They found us on their own, and it's not like we could let them blow our cover."

"We were worried that everyone had been kidnapped by bikers!" Su stated. "Evil bikers!"

"You couldn't at least leave a note?" Hiromi asked shaking her head.

"Um well…" Tamiyo muttered.

"Ah, what does it matter, we're this close to kicking that pervert manager out, and he won't be walking in on us, and groping us all the time!" Saki stated.

"Ah yes, about that, could you two step a little closer?" She asked.

Saki and Tamiyo each took a step closer to the Policewoman before she smacked both of them on the heads. "Are you two crazy or something!" Hiromi said. "You two are stalking that couple, this is a violation of privacy!"

"Hey it was her idea!" Both Saki and Tamiyo stated pointing at the other.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you." Hiromi wondered.

"W-well what does it matter anyway, that guy has invaded our privacy more than a dozen times already." Saki defended.

"So then it's alright if you do it?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes, because if we do it, then it's goodbye pervert!" Saki said.

Hiromi hung her head in exasperation.

"You don't seem to excited about our plan." Tamiyo noted.

"That's because I'm not." Hiromi said. "Look, the reason why I support that no you-know-what rule at the inn, is because there are a lot of young impressionable girls who are staying there, who really don't need to see that sort of thing." Hiromi paused to peer at the younger girls who were watching the three of them as they were having this argument, and listening intently on it. "I don't think I need to point out the obvious." Hiromi said.

"But, but-" Tamiyo tried.

"But nothing." Hiromi said. "What those two do on their own time is their own business. You know for a fact that the only reason such a rule is in the contract is so the manager can't coerce a tenant into a you-know-what relationship. Take a look at those two." The group turned to see Keitaro and Naru still happily making out on the park bench. "She doesn't seem coerced, does she?"

"Yeah, but if it means we no longer have to worry about being peeped on or groped, or who knows what else, it's worth it, right?" Saki asked.

"Look, I'm not saying I wouldn't rather see that guy take a long hike, and yeah, things at the dorm would be a lot more peaceful without him, but I'm not gonna stoop to following him everywhere he goes just because he wants to be with his girlfriend, and neither should either of you." Hiromi told them. "Now, I'm going to let all of you off with a stern warning because I know you, but I won't be so friendly if I catch you doing this again. Go back to the inn, and give those two some semblance of privacy, got it?"

"Got it…" Tamiyo muttered.

"Good." Hiromi said, as she left.

"Hiromi san's right." Shinobu spoke up. "It's really wrong to be spying on Naru-Sempai, and Keitaro-Sempai on their d-date. You shouldn't be doing this, and neither should I. I-I'm leaving." Shinobu kept her head down and left too.

"Huh? Shinobu?" Su asked. When she didn't respond, Su chased after her.

That left Saki Tamiyo and the twins, who looked to the older girls as if asking them what to do.

"They're right." Tamiyo sighed.

"You sure?" Saki asked.

"Yeah." Tamiyo sighed. "We're not even accomplishing that much by being here." She said.

Saki sighed. "Fine then, let's head home."

* * *

Naru finally pulled up for air, and looked down at her smiling boyfriend, who had his glasses askew at the moment.

"Am I forgiven now?" Naru teased.

"Yeah, I think so." Keitaro stated.

"Good." Naru stated, as she went back in for a tight hug. "I needed to get that out of my system." She said as she snuggled into his chest. "Kitsune was right, we don't do enough couple stuff."

"Yeah, you're right." Keitaro said. "I miss when we were in high school." Keitaro said.

"Oh, you don't have any complaints from back then?" Naru asked.

"Plenty." Keitaro stated. "Haitani, Shirai and I weren't exactly the most popular students, meeting Kitsune for the first time wasn't exactly easy, and when we started attending the same school, you were either trying to jump me, or strangle any girl that looked at me sideways."

"Man, way to ruin fond memories." Naru pouted.

"But hey, we'll always have moments like these, right?" Keitaro asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah. Always." Naru said with a giggle. "Mock exams are coming up pretty soon." She said. "We still haven't been able to have a proper study session since that whole Kendo thing. After the Mock exams will be the Holidays, and then after Valentines Day, it's gonna be the real thing."

"Don't worry, the exams are still far-far away." Keitaro said, trying soothe her.

"I just saying how easy it'd be for time to slip away from us." Naru said. "Things are hectic, but we gotta keep focused."

"Yeah…" Keitaro said. "Naru, what do I do if I fail again. For a third time?"

"Don't talk like that Keitaro." Naru told him sternly.

"It's just that, all of us were so sure I would get in." Keitaro said. "The second time, I remember thinking, 'for sure this time' that I wouldn't make the same mistakes as last time, but I failed for a second time. How could I do that? What makes now any different?"

"I'm what's different." Naru said. "I'm here to make sure the both of us get to go to Todai, and live happily for the rest of our lives." She told him. She paused to take in her surroundings as the sun was dipping towards the horizon. "Okay now's a good time." She stated getting up.

"What's a good time for what?" Keitaro asked.

"It's a secret." Naru said playfully grabbing her boyfriend, and pulling him up from the bench. "I need you to follow me, okay?"

"Alright." Keitaro said with a slight grin.

* * *

"Oh, there you are lackey." Kitsune remarked, as Koichi returned with two scoops of ice-cream.

"Here's your ice-cream-" He said, trying to remember the woman's name. "Here's your ice-cream."

"You missed it." Kitsune remarked, grabbing her cone.

"Missed what?" Koichi asked.

"Hiromi went and came over, and busted up the group." Kitsune told him, licking at her chocolaty goodness.

"Who?" Koichi asked.

"Hiromi." She said. "The Police-Woman."

"Oh, that woman who tried to tase me." Koichi said. "She did what?"

"Busted up their little group, sent them packing." Kitsune explained.

"So does that mean we're done?" Koichi asked. _'Can't believe I didn't think of doing that sooner.'_ He thought gripping his cell phone in his pocket.

"If only it were so easy." Kitsune said with a conniving grin. "Now you have to walk me back to the dorm!"

"…Why?" Koichi asked.

"Because I demand it!" Kitsune said. "Besides, spending time with a beautiful gal like me can't be all that bad, can it?"

"I guess not." Koichi conceded. "If I wasn't with you, I'd probably still just be raking leaves."

"That's the spirit!" Kitsune stated, hitting him on the back. "You do have bus fare by the way, right?"

* * *

"Hey Shinobu! Wait up!" Su cried as she bounded towards the blue-haired girl. "Hey Shinobu, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok Su-Chan." Shinbou said.

"You don't sound okay." Su noted.

"It's just that…" Shinobu tried to sort out her feelings. "Saki and Tamiyo are older, I feel like they should know better about following people, you know?"

"Hmm? Well maybe they don't want to know better." Su suggested.

"What do you mean Su-Chan?" Shinobu asked.

"Acting mature all the time is real boring, you know? So sometimes it's better to do something stupid, or make a mistake on purpose."

"H-How can you say something like that Su? That's not true at all!" Shinobu told her.

"It's not?" She asked.

"No it's not! You're supposed to act mature, and responsibly. You're supposed to know what you do before you do it so you don't make a mistake! Because, because sometimes when you make a mistake, you just end up hurting other people, who-who can't do anything about it." Shinobu said. "A-And they should have known better and not done it. A-And I should have known better too."

Su paused a moment before responding. "Not every mistake is a bad one." She said. "There are a lot of mistakes that end up being good things. And if you don't try to mess up every now and again, those good mistakes will never happen."

"Th-this and that are completely different Su-Chan." Shinobu told her.

"Are you sure?" Su asked, getting pretty close to Shinobu. She studied the girls saddened expression for a moment before making a happy grin. "Hey Shinobu, wanna race to the dorm?"

"No thanks Su." Shinobu said.

"Too bad!" Su stated as she grabbed the girls wrist and took off with Shinobu in tow, just barely able to keep up.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time." Tamiyo said, her head hung low. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

"When? When did you say anything like that at all?" Saki asked.

"I said a dozen different times while we were doing this!" Tamiyo told her. "Why do I bother, you only ever hear what you want to hear."

"Whatever." Saki said. "… It wasn't a total waste."

"We didn't get any closer to kicking out that damned perverted manager." Tamiyo said.

"True."

"We got chewed out by Hiromi."

"True."

"Half the time we were in the wrong place."

"True."

"And the other half we spent out in the cold."

"Yep."

"So how exactly was it not a complete and utter waste of time?" Tamiyo asked.

"Well we had fun at least, right?" Saki asked.

"How was any of that fun, you didn't even like the movie!" Tamiyo snapped.

"Hey, any time you spend with a friend is a good time in my books."

"I-… you consider me a friend?" Tamiyo asked.

"What else would you be?" Saki asked.

"It's just that…" Tamiyo mumbled. "I-It's not like you and I have hung out much. We go to different schools and everything."

"Yeah, so?" Saki asked. "That doesn't matter."

"So we're friends then?" Tamiyo asked.

"Geez, your not supposed to even ask about stuff like that.." Saki said, rolling her eyes, and giving Tamiyo a light punch on the arm.

Tamiyo complained, and rubbed her arm, but on the inside, she was a little more happy than she had been before.

* * *

"How much further?" Keitaro asked as they were about to cross the road.

"Shush." Naru told him, looking both ways. "I'll tell you when we get there. Alright let's go." She said leading her boyfriend across the street.

Keitaro groaned as Naru led him by the arm until he heard the preposterously loud roar of an engine. He turned to his left to become blinded by the headlight of an oncoming vehicle seconds before the large piece of metal struck him dead on, sending him flying, while the vehicle and it's rider went skidding down the road.

"Keitaro!" Naru cried rushing over to her downed boyfriend.

"What hit me?" Keitaro asked dazed, propping himself up. He looked around to see a motorcycle lying on it's side, motor still running, with it's rider, a biker in a full track suit and helmet picking himself up.

"Hey you should watch where you're going!" Naru yelled.

The biker shook himself out of his daze, and rushed over to his bike, which still had it's wheel spinning, and propped it up inspecting it for damage. "You scratched it…" The biker said, his voice muffled through the helmet.

"I scratched it?" Keitaro asked. "You ran into me!"

The biker turned to glare at him before mounting the bike revving the engine to the loudest it could go, and screeching off into the distance.

"It's official." Keitaro moaned. "The Universe wants me dead."

"I can't believe that, that guy just ran off without even bothering to see if you were okay." Naru fumed. "Oh! Keitaro are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Keitaro said, waving her off. "Maybe a little bruised. I've had worse. Though we should probably avoid tempting fate, and get off the road."

"Oh… yeah, you're probably right." Naru said, dragging her boyfriend up to his feet and off the street.

"Naru, you ever think that maybe all this is a sign or something?" Keitaro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked, as she continued to lead her boyfriend down the path.

"You, me and Mutsumi have been separated so many times." Keitaro said. "I've failed the Todai exams twice, I live in a place where more than half of the residents want me to drop dead, and outside of that, I have near-death experiences every other Tuesday. I'm just saying that's way too much bad-luck to be having."

"Keitaro I want you to shut up." Naru told him.

"Hey!"

"Shut up I said!" Naru said threateningly. "Keitaro you are the most gentle, kind and loving person in the entire world, and I don't want to hear a word about it otherwise. Besides, you're not the only one who's going through tough times. I missed you just as much as you missed me when we were separated. I've focused so much on school work to get into Todai, that Kitsune's my only friend, and I've whittled down my eyesight to the point that I can't see three feet in front of me without contacts. Add on to that, the fact that I'm loud, I'm pushy, I have a short and explosive temper, and then my parents…" Naru paused.

"Naru, I'm sorry." Keitaro said.

"I'm not done." Naru told him. "What I'm trying to say, is that everyone goes through tough times. We're just not allowed to let it get to us."

"Naru I-"

"We're here." Naru said stopping, causing Keitaro to bump into her.

"Where's here?" Keitaro asked. He had gotten so absorbed in their conversation he failed to notice where they were going.

"Here." Naru stated, turning to him and grabbing his hands. "Look." She said nodding to her left. Keitaro turned to see what Naru had brought him to see. Stretched out before him was the illuminated skyline of Tokyo City.

"Wow." Keitaro said.

"Yeah." Naru said, leaning into Keitaro. "A friend showed me this way a while ago, and you know what my first thought was? I've got to take Keitaro on a date here."

"Naru I-"

"And make hot wild sumptuous love to him on the spot."

Keitaro froze for a moment, and turned to Naru.

"Just kidding." She giggled.

"Oh." Keitaro said, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"But look here." She said, grabbing Keitaro's arm, and guiding it over the cityscape. "See that set of lights over there." She said, pointing with his arm.

"Yeah."

"That's Todai." She said turning to him with a grin. "It took me a while to spot it, but now whenever I come here, it's the first thing I see. And when you look at it from here-" She placed her hand on top of Keitaro's. "It looks like it's just within our reach, doesn't it?"

Keitaro turned to look at Naru's face, and saw the myriad of Tokyo's lights reflected in her eyes, and when he saw her smiling like that, all his doubts and fears were banished. "Yeah, it does." He said before leaning in to kiss her. "And with you by my side, I don't think there's anything I can't accomplish."

"About time you realized that dummy." Naru muttered before going in for a second kiss.

* * *

**Midnight**

**The Hinata Apartments**

"Shh!" Naru told Keitaro.

"Sorry." Keitaro whispered. "It's hard to see here."

"That's because it's the middle of the night, and it's dark." Naru told him.

"Sorry." Keitaro said again.

The two continued stealthily walking up the many steps that led to the Hinata.

"Knowing those girls, we're never going to here the end of it if we come back home this late." Naru muttered.

"Yeah, I understand." Keitaro said.

"And you tripping over your own feet is bound to wake them up."

"There was a branch." Keitaro stated defending himself. "Besides I wasn't that loud."

"I think you woke up half the neighborhood!" Naru whispered.

"I wasn't that loud." Keitaro muttered. "Is it me, or does this feel way too much like that time we had to sneak you back to your parents house."

"Way too much." Naru said, as they reached the top of the stairs, and were in front of the old building. "Okay no lights, that's a good sign. Besides if we get caught, I have a feeling those guys would chew us out more than my father ever would. Come on, let's go."

Keitaro nodded, and followed Naru's lead into the Hinata. Naru carefully opened the door, sticking her head in before giving Keitaro the all-clear sign. The two of them carefully and quietly snuck in, closing the door behind them before proceeding. As his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness inside the Hinata, Keitaro tripped over the first step out of the entry room, causing him to fall forward towards the floor. But instead of crashing to the floor, he landing on something surprising soft that broke his fall.

A very loud and very familiar shriek could be heard less than a food from Keitaro's eardrums, and before he could regain his hearing he felt a foot jab into his side, and send him flying sideways, far away from whoever it was that he landed on.

Naru, wishing to know what was going on, reached for the light switch, illuminating the room, and temporarily blinding everyone who was in it.

"What's going on?" She asked while she shielded her eyes from the brilliance of the incandescent bulb above their heads.

When everyone's eyes had adjusted to the light, it was easy to see what had happened. In the darkness Keitaro had tripped, and somehow landed on Tamiyo, who was still on the floor. Saki, who was still rubbing her eyes, quickly helped Keitaro off of Tamiyo.

"Okay, that one really was an accident! I couldn't see anything!" Keitaro defended himself.

"What are you two- wait, what do you mean 'that one'?" Naru asked, at the same time Tamiyo did.

"Nothing!" Keitaro stated.

"What are you two doing here in the dark?" Naru asked, deciding to press the issue with Keitaro later.

"What are you two doing back so late?" Tamiyo quickly diverted.

"Th-That's none of you business." Naru stated, as Keitaro got up.

"Well then, same to you." Tamiyo said, as Saki helped her up.

"Is everyone okay?" Shinobu asked as she came down the stairs.

"I-It's nothing Shinobu." Naru and Tamiyo said at the same time.

Shinobu's eyes darted over the scene. "O-Oh, ok." She said. "Ah! I forgot to make everyone dinner! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Shinobu-Chan, Naru and I ate on our date." Keitaro told her. "Hey, how come you're still dressed, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Shinobu looked herself over before responding. "O-Oh, w-well a-a-about that…" She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Su asked, bounding into the scene with Miko and Miho trailing behind her.

"It's nothing, go back to bed." Naru and Tamiyo stated, before glaring at each other.

"Oh! Okey-Dokey." Su said. She turned around, and taking Shinobu with her, with the Twins slowly following.

"Something's not adding up here." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro's right, what's going on here?" Naru asked.

Saki turned to Tamiyo for guidance, who crossed her arms and glared at the two. "What's going on is- that I'm trying to help Saki with a test."

"You are?" Saki asked. "Oh right, she is."

"She's been having trouble in her math-class, and so she asked me to help her study." Tamiyo explained.

"Oh really?" Naru asked, her eyes narrowing. "What math class is she taking?"

"Remedial Algebra." Tamiyo answered.

"Okay, why are you studying in the dark?"

"We didn't want to bother anyone else." Tamiyo answered. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't study in the dark Saki, you'll end up a glasses girl, just like your tutor." Naru said. "Come on Keitaro." She said, taking her boyfriend upstairs.

"How do you know I'm doing bad in my math class?" Saki asked.

"I saw your report card." Tamiyo said.

"Oh." Saki muttered. "Hey, do you think you could actually, you know, help me study in that class?"

"Sure, I see no reason not to."

"Thanks."

* * *

That night, many of the tenants of the Hinata learned something about the people around them, whether they knew it or not.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello, I know it's been a while.

As you know, I am currently without a laptop, and that does impair my writing ability, as it's hard to write when the mood strikes me without easy access to my stories.

However, I feel that my College Classes are more to blame for the long wait. Finals week consumed a vast majority of my priorities and my attention; I really wanted to make sure I did well for all of them this semester. In addition there are also some family issues arising that I won't bore you with.

Anyway, I hope this chapter is well received, even though I don't think it's my best work. I at least hope though that I am improving.

Sincerely

-SAmaster01

And Merry Christmas


End file.
